Café x Limonada
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando combinas café y limonada? Todo café necesita su limonada, todo Hiei necesita su Yoite. Hxy-YxY-BxR-MxM-JxS. Entre otras parejas Yaoi y No Yaoi. Animes: YuYuHakusho-Nabari no Ou-Yugioh!
1. Limonada

_**Hola aqui un nuevo proyecto, ya se debo acabar el otro -.-lll en fin espero que les guste, otro Hiei x Yoite y si quieren saber por que el titulo, tendran que leer todos los capitulos xD Bueno aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste. **_

**_Advertencias: Puede que cambien las personalidades de algunos personajes, creo que es todo por ahora. _ **

**Capitulo 1: Limonada **

-¡Hiei eres un idiota!

-¡Tu eres el idiota!

Si, lo se, este no es exactamente una buena forma de empezar…pero será mejor que regrese hacia el inicio…tal ves así entiendan por que le grito a este idiota.

Todo empezó hace un mes.

Ese día caminaba a lado de aquel que amaba y admiraba, el era perfecto, guapo y muy popular…su nombre era Yami Atemu el presidente de la clases, yo era el vicepresidente, en nuestro grupo éramos el y yo, aunque todos me llamaban "su sombra" y lo natural era recibir sus burlas, no me importaba yo era feliz mientras estuviera junto a Yami, o eso creí hasta ese día.

-Yugi…te amo.

Así como cualquiera historia de amor no correspondido, que inicio y dio paso a un amor enfermizo…y obsesivo…espera eso es muy estúpido. Fruncí el ceño y me quede un momento pensativo, luego pensé como continuar el relato, si, soy malo para esto, en fin continuo.

Como decía…fue un lunes por la mañana, parecía que todo sería tan normal como lo era hasta ahora; mi nombre es Yoite y voy en segundo de preparatoria, yo aconsejo al presidente de la clase y lo sigo con admiración aunque mi personalidad aparente otra cosa, no soy alguien que demuestre mucho sus emociones, solo voy por el mundo con un rostro serio y sin expresión alguna, incluso me dicen que doy miedo, los únicos que me conocen perfectamente son Miharu y…bueno no se si Yukimi el me confunde un poco y aquella mujer…Hanabusa también tengo mis dudas pero realmente les poseo respeto y mucho cariño. Yo fui abandonado de niño y Yukimi me recogió desde entonces a sido como un padre para mi aunque creo que lo molesto con mi forma de ser… pero una ves me dijo que era muy silencioso y luego cuando mantuve una conversación por mas de dos horas de no se que tonterías me grito "Como jodes mocoso cállate por un momento" la verdad no se que quiere aunque fue difícil hablar dos horas incluso mis ideas se acababan… en fin, enserio las personas me confunden, Miharu me entiende y yo a el…a veces por que suele hacer eso…lo llaman maldades creo que es un manipulador, un pequeño demonio según dicen bueno quizás se pregunten ¿Esto a donde nos lleva? Ni yo lo se pero es bueno hablar de uno mismo…supongo. Continuo ese lunes por la mañana parecía todo tan normal, seguía a Yami, con deseos de gritarle cuanto lo amaba, y decirle que unas zorras iban tras de nosotros ¡malditas me lo quieren quitar! Pensé mientras seguía mi camino actuando con indiferencia, tal vez si mostrara más mis sentimientos Yami vería quien era yo, eso pensé pero para alguien como yo era imposible.

-Yoite…puedo con esto, ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo?

Volteo y me miro suplicante, pose mi mirada y note al joven de primer año, Yugi Muto y la zorranzu esa, ambos estaban en el mismo año que Miharu, los había visto con el algunas veces, pero ahora mi pregunta era ¿Con quien quería ir Yami? Me dolió un poco el pecho.

-Si…

Solo eso dije y le entregue los documentos, luego me voltee, pero mire de reojo como Yami sonreía al acercarse a esos dos, Anzu Masaki puso unos ojos llenos de felicidad mientras Yugi sonrío algo sonrojado, y yo sentía un dolor extraño, y así me marche quizás debí gritar ¡Yami que le ves! No se con quien vas pero ¡que le ves! Si lo se los sentimientos son estúpidos, te idiotizan, pero vamos soy humano, aunque lo duden.

Así el día finalizo, Yami y yo terminábamos de revisar unos pendientes de la clase, Yami parecía desesperado por acabar y yo lo que quería era pasar mas tiempo con el, por desgracia el deseo de Yami fue el que se cumplió.

-Bien, te veo luego. Dijo con una sonrisa, no se si me sonreía o mas bien esa sonrisa era de felicidad por que por fin podría irse, suspire resignado.

-Adiós. Respondí, tome mis cosas y salí, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela me tope con Miharu, tan serio como siempre, me volteo a ver y me siguió.

-De nuevo tu "amado" te ignoro. Dijo de forma seria pero se que se burlaba de mi, desde que estaba en primero y el en finales de secundaria le contaba todo lo que me pasaba con Yami y al parecer me consideraba un tonto sin futuro, y hasta la fecha lo cree.

-Algo así…

-Yoite…bueno será mejor que te lo diga, olvídate de el, nunca te hará caso. Voltee un poco confundido, Miharu seguía serio y eso me preocupo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que es la verdad, desde hace un año sientes eso por el, pero bueno seré sincero tu no eres su gusto…el prefiere…chicos tiernos que con solo verlos a la cara sepas que piensan y tu…

-¿Yo no soy así?

Que pregunta más estúpida, claro que no soy así, hasta el más idiota como Bakura y su grupo lo saben, pero claro yo me hago el que no tengo ni idea.

-No…

Si lo se, es más divertido hablar con la pared que conmigo, estuve a punto de decir eso cuando sentí que aun cargaba un cuaderno que no era mío.

-Olvide darle esto a Yami…ahora vuelvo. Dije muy feliz…si como no la pared sonríe mejor que yo, bien debo dejar mi rencor hacia la pared.

-Yoite, espera no…

No escuche a Miharu, salí corriendo no se porque lo hice pero algo en mi me decía que tenía que ver rápido a Yami, y tal vez eso era lo que Miharu quería evitar.

Corrí por los pasillos que ahora estaban un poco solos, ya casi todos se habían ido, busque a Yami y algo me dijo detente y mira el laboratorio, yo como siempre haciendo caso, cuando me acerque escuche un ruido algo extraño un… ¿Gemido? Abri un poco la puerta y me quede en shock.

-Yugi…te amo.

Sí así es Yami se acerco de forma extraña a Yugi, la forma que todas las noches soñaba a Yami conmigo, luego lo peor, lo beso, Yugi estaba muy sonrojado y unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, grandes y bellos, yo solo no se mi corazón me dolió, tanto incluso como cuando mi padre me abandono en esa iglesia aquella noche, ese mismo dolor en mi pecho.

-Yoite…

Voltee y mire a Miharu, este tenía una mirada triste, yo solo cerré la puerta con cuidado para que no notaran mi presencia, luego camine, aun sin creer lo que vi y me aleje solo quería llegar a casa y dormir, desparecer…si me fuera posible.

-Yoite llegaste…

Dijo Yukimi en cuanto me vio entrar a la casa, yo solo camine aun en estado de shock y con el cuaderno de Yami en brazos lo aferraba a mi pecho hasta el punto de doler, Yukimi dijo algo de nuevo vecinos o no se que, no le preste atención solo fui a mi cuarto y me acosté aun con el cuaderno en brazos y así ese horrible día termino.

La mañana siguiente llego me levante algo aturdido y deseando que aquello solo hubiera sido una pesadilla pero yo sabía que no era así. Me aliste rápido y puse el cuaderno de Yami en mi mochila, luego salí sin desayunar y me fui corriendo ni Yukimi noto mi retirada, corrí para llegar pronto a la escuela, muy en el fondo no deseaba ver a Yami pero quería actuar como si nada pasara y seguir con este amor tan doloroso, si soy masoquista o idiota. Cuando por fin llegue camine como siempre a mi salón, todos platicaban muy alegres y eso me agobiaba y justo atrás de mi llego Yami, paso de largo y fue directo con su amigo Joey, si me ignoro pero apenas que me doy cuenta siempre hace eso, es raro que me hable al menos que sea de trabajo ¿Por qué apenas me di cuenta? Por el momento lo ignore y me senté en mi lugar en el rincón, en el salón nadie me hablaba ni Yami, era algo de todos los día pero ¿Por qué ahora me dolía mucho? No lo comprendí.

Paso el día como todos los demás aunque para mi me resulto un infierno, ¿Por qué? No lo comprendí.

-Vamos Yami, la hora del almuerzo llego. Dijo ese rubio tan energético, el era así muy alegre y algo torpe, ambos salieron muy sonrientes y en ese momento recordé el cuaderno de Yami el cual busque y me apresure en alcanzar a Yami para dárselo, si pude esperar pero aunque no parezca soy un idiota, fui a la cafetería y Yami ya estaba con sus amigos yo suspire pues entre ellos estaba Bakura y Marik ellos siempre me insultaban aunque nunca les tome importancia pero hoy andaba muy sensible, aun así me acerque esperando pasar sin ser notado.

-Mira quien llego Yami, tu sombra. Para mi desgracia no fue así. Bakura en cuanto me miro se burlo, yo lo mire algo molesto pero luego pose mis ojos en Yami.

-¿Qué pasa Yoite?

Dijo sonriendo, pero me pareció que lo hacía con fastidió ¿Yo lo fastidiaba? No nunca lo note.

-Yo…

No podía hablar, las palabras se negaban a salir y más si todos me miraban.

Estaba Bakura con su novio Ryo; Bakura iba en segundo y Ryo en primero como Yugi, luego estaba Marik el también era de segundo y su novio Malik de primero, después Joey como ya saben esta en nuestro salón y su novio Kaiba un joven con talento este estaba en tercero. Era normal verlos a ellos juntos pero ¿Yugi?

-Hola chicos. Llamo su tierna voz, diablos lo invoque, voltee y lo mire de forma fría el solo sonrío, Yami inmediatamente me olvido y se acerco a Yugi muy feliz, diablos eso me partió y Bakura lo noto.

-¡Oh pobre sombra! Yami que malo hazle caso, ya se que has dicho que te harta pero no seas grosero.

-¡Bakura!

Dijo Ryo molesto, yo no se si Bakura decía la verdad pero eso si me dolió mucho.

-Cállate Bakura…Yoite ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos di algo mudo, hasta una pared habla más que tu. Oh la maldita pared de nuevo.

-Ya déjalo Bakura.

-¿Qué sombra, lloraras? Yami le rompiste el corazón, todos saben que este larguchon esta loco por ti, hasta tu, solo que te da tanto miedo que prefieres ignorarlo. Yami lo miro furioso y así lo vi todo, Yami ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, yo con mi estúpida esperanza soñaba que se enamorara de mí, pero al igual que todos el me temía, yo no soy atractivo, más bien soy terrorífico, ahora toda la verdad se presentaba ante mis ojos y eso me termino de romper.

-Yoite ignóralo. Dijo Yami sonriendo de forma falsa, para mi su sonrisa era falsa y ahora apenas lo note, sonreí y al parecer todos se asustaron.

-Mira la sombra sonrío, tu amor falso lo hace feliz.

-Ya cállate ladrón mediocre.

-¿Yo amar a Yami?

Todos me voltearon a ver algo serios. ¿Debes estar bromeando verdad?

-¿Lo niegas?

-¿Negarlo? No seas estúpido ¡Yo jamás amaría a un idiota como el!

Dije azotando el cuaderno contra la mesa, todos me miraron sorprendidos hasta el mismo Yami.- ¡No vuelvan a pensar algo tan estúpido! Yo no se que eso de "amor" es mas lo considero patético, yo no soy tan débil como ustedes bola de inútiles.

-¡Que dijiste!

Se levanto Joey como siempre a la defensiva, solo basto una mirada mía para hacerlo callar.

-Ya escuchaste…y si sigo a Yami no es porque quiera, trabajo es trabajo y punto, tratar con ustedes me da asco. Volví a sonreír de forma extraña ni yo sabía que era, mire a Yami con "desprecio". –Me lleve tu mugroso cuaderno. Dije para finalizar y me marche aun todos me miraban sorprendidos, hasta yo lo estaba, dije cosas que nunca imagine decirle a nadie, y sobretodo muchas de ellas no las sentía, cuando salí de la cafetería di unos pasos y me detuve, sentí húmedo mis ojos y de pronto mis mejillas, ¿Qué era? Trate de secar aquella lluvia que brotaba de mis ojos, si, estaba llorando, sentía un dolor espantoso provenir de mi pecho, las lagrimas no se detenían ahora que veía todo me sentía un idiota ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo me pude enamorar? Y lo peor de un imposible ¡Como paso! El dolor aumentaba y corrí aun llorando, las lagrimas no se detenían y no me dejaban ver por donde iba ni siquiera se porque corrí solo quería irme lejos, desaparecer para siempre y ya no sentir este maldito dolor en el pecho ¡Era un estúpido! Y cuando menos me di cuenta…

-¡Cuidado idiota!

Estaba en el suelo encima de alguien que nunca había visto, al parecer salio de la dirección y yo no lo note por ello choque contra el.

-Yo…

Solo eso salio de mi, aun continuaba llorando, al parecer mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, me sentía un idiota.

-Oyes ¿Qué tienes?

Pregunto ese joven, no se si para que me quitara rápido o realmente lo preocupaba, pero un impulso me hizo abrazarlo y aferrarme a el con fuerza, continúe llorando sin soltarlo, al principio el se quedo algo sorprendido, asustado y al final correspondió a aquello que aparentaba ser un abrazo, me acerco mas a su cuerpo y me apretó con fuerza solo logre sentir lo calido que era y eso me hizo no querer soltarlo por un rato.

-¡Porque, porque!

Grite con coraje aun sin detener mi mar de lagrimas, el solo comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, fue un lindo gesto supongo, pero eso me hizo calmarme un poco, cuando volví en si fue al sonar el timbre, tuve que alejarme del calido muchacho y lo mire a los ojos, me tope con una mirada profunda y bella…sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, parecidos a los de Yami…no los de este joven eran diferentes parecían mirar a através de mi…

-¿Ya estas…

No lo deje formular su pregunta, me levante rápido y me fui, creo que lo deje algo atontado, y quien no estaría así llegue de la nada y lo abrase, en fin me fui a mi clase olvidando todo, cuando entro Joey me miro furioso, Yami solo me ignoro, genial tenía enemigos y ahora si Yami jamás me vería, bueno supongo que no importa realmente. Pensé mientras miraba por la ventana y por alguna razón no podía olvidar esos ojos… ¿Es el comienzo de un nuevo amor? …¡JAMÁS!


	2. Café

**Capitulo 2: Café **

-¡Hiei eres un idiota!

-¡Tu eres el idiota!

Si vaya forma de empezar.

Me llamo Hiei y hace un mes me cambiaron a esta escuela, lo se debo explicar todo desde el principio para que comprendan por que peleo con este idiota.

Como ya dije hace un mes me cambiaron a esta preparatoria: me llamo Hiei Jaganshi y vivo con mi madre Hina y mi hermana melliza Yukina, mi madre es divorciada y la verdad la infancia de Yuki y yo no fue muy linda, pero tal vez eso explique mi forma de ser, no de echo siempre e sido así, ¿Sabían que le mordí el dedo al pediatra, si apenas me habían salidos mis primeros dientes y el dijo. "¡Dios mío esos no son dientes, son colmillos y lo peor este no es un niño es lucifer!". Recuerdo eso y no puedo evitar reír eso fue de lo poco lindo de mi infancia, aunque ya me salí del tema…sí soy malo contando o narrando o como sea que se llame esto que hago, pero ¡Siles molesta, que hacen aquí! Bien me exalte un poco, ahora sí desde el principio…

Era lunes por la mañana, mama nos llevaba en su coche, un auto negro más viejo que, que en el mundo, después de unos arreglos por fin íbamos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nosotros vivíamos en Aichi-ken, yo viví toda mi infancia ahí pero como digo mi personalidad no ayuda mucho. No soy alguien que digamos problemático, yo no tengo que hacer nada si no es necesario y con ello lleva la tarea, pero lo que sí me metió realmente en apuros fue que golpee al director ¿Por qué? Solo fue el echo de que me reto, yo le advertí que no lo hiciera, pero el termino con la poca paciencia que poseo y créanme poseo muy poca y bueno así termine expulsado y con una orden de restricción. "Debes alejarte por mas de no se que de distancia, bla, bla bla y más bla". Bueno el juez dijo algo coherente pero ni siquiera entendí nada. ¡Que hable cristiano! Como quien dice o era ¿Mate un cristiano? No entiendo la religión, ni budista soy, así que… ¡Como debo entender el cristianismo! Bien de nuevo me salí del tema, el caso es que debemos mudarnos a otro lado y no se porque pero mi madre hace años que quería volver al pueblo de su infancia, el cual es Benten, y así mi vida comenzó a cambiar.

Se supone que ese día ya íbamos oficialmente a vivir ahí, al parecer mama escogió un vecindario muy tranquilo eso era bueno ya que no sería un problema para mi, si lo se, soy alguien violento y que odia al mundo, pero vamos tampoco soy Satanás…bueno toda mi vida me han gritado "lucifer" y bueno aun hasta la fecha, pero como sea lo que quiero decir es que si no me molestan yo solo sigo mi camino ignorando a todos, así soy, solitario y soy feliz pero claro si me joden los jodo, regla de la vida ¿El doctor? Vamos tenía tres años, el me asusto me tenía que defender…aun me río al recordar, pero no teman no me hablen y ya, la verdad ni simpático soy y mucho menos hablo al menos que sea necesario o así lo vea, pero si no, entonces no hablare.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de nuestra casa, Yukina y mi mamá se bajaron y observaron atentas.

-Mamá la casa es muy grande.

-Pero muy cómoda, Yukina. Ambas hablaban de la casa, yo solo soltaba suspiro tras suspiro esperando que el aburrimiento terminara.

Mamá era muy hermosa, su cabello era algo corto y de color verde azulado, sus ojos eran color rojo y era alta, de piel pálida. Yukina a pesar de ser mi melliza era mas idéntica a mamá, solo que ella era baja, y yo lo único parecido a mamá eran sus ojos, creo que me parezco más a papá.

La verdad yo amo mucho a esas dos mujeres a pesar de que no tenemos mucho en común mi mayor meta es protegerlas y más desde que papá se fue de casa, tenía siete años pero en ese momento mis deseos de proteger a la familia fueron más fuertes.

-¿Qué opinas hermano?

Pregunto Yukina con su bella sonrisa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos por un momento yo solo alce los hombros y los deje caer.

-Linda…supongo. Respondí serio y sin ánimos, yo solo quería dormir.

Mamá me pidió sacar algunas cosas del auto y así abrió la puerta de la casa…por lo que vi creo que no dormiría por un largo rato, uno muy largo. Maldita sea…

Pasaron las horas acomodando todo el desastre, ¡porque no le pagan alguien para hacer esto! Y claro ¿Quién me manda a ser hombre? Por lógica debo hacer trabajo duro ¡Ya estoy harto carajo! Aunque no todo es malo, cuando fui al patio vi un bello árbol, era grande y perfecto para dormir ahí eso me hizo sonreír un poco pero para mi desgracia tuve que entrar de nuevo a continuar con el caos, me despedí de la belleza para volver al infierno, si sería un largo día o más bien ya era un largo día, uno largo y horrible.

-¡Ya terminamos!

Dijo con satisfacción esa mujer de cabello verde azulado, si "terminamos" yo fui el que hizo casi todo, bueno como sea, solo se que me deje caer al suelo.

Mi mama salio y al parecer se topo con un vecino.

-¿Hola?

Dijo aquel algo nervioso, esos ojos no me agradaron pero diablos estoy muerto.

-Hola, somos nuevos. Saludo mama más segura de si misma, y con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel hombre era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba un pañuelo o algo así en la cabeza, la verdad, estaba muerto como para fijarme bien y como si me importara realmente.

-Bienvenidos. Respondió algo sonriente y se fue, yo solo trate de levantarme antes de quedarme dormido, pero la flojera es más fuerte que yo…al final me quede dormido y ahí quede, suelo, mama solo me cobijo y me puso una almohada muy cómoda y rápido olvide todo.

-Hermano despierta. Llamo una tierna voz, abrí lentamente los ojos y me tope con el dulce rostro de mi melliza, dure un rato atontado y luego me desperté bien.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete, mamá dijo que iremos a la escuela a entregar unos documentos para nuestra traslación.

-Me volverán a correr. Respondí con un rostro de fastidio y me volví a cobijar.

-Hiei ¡Levántate!

Escuche a mama a lo lejos, luego se acerco y me dio una patada, a veces m e daba miedo actuaba de forma demandante e imponente, pero bueno así tenía que ser con su hijo adolescente que estaba en estado dormilón.

-Ya voy. Respondí con fastidio y así con fastidio estuve casi todo el día.

Solo desayunamos pan con leche y nos fuimos, la verdad no sería necesario que mama nos llevara a la escuela ya que al parecer estaba cercas de la casa, así que ella podría irse directo al trabajo, llegamos en menos de quince minutos, se estaciono y bajamos, la escuela era muy grande y eso le gusto a Yukina.

-¡Que bonita escuela!

-Si, bastante ¿Tú que dices Hiei?

No respondí, tenía poco interés en el echo, era muy temprano se que pasaría de nuevo y me daba igual realmente.- ¡Hiei!

Insistió, solo la mire sin expresión en mi rostro y ella de forma dominante, creo que no somos tan diferentes como creí.

-"Wi, convivir con estúpidos humanos que emoción". Dije con sarcasmo.

-Niño. Respondió resignada y yo cante victoria.

Después de eso entramos a la escuela, al parecer ya habían empezado las clases, pues al caminar por los pasillos se veían pocos alumnos, luego nos detuvimos en la que parecía ser la dirección, mamá entro y nosotros detrás de ella, me senté en la primera silla que vi y Yukina a mi lado, mama entro rápido a la oficina del director mientras nosotros esperamos afuera con la secretaria, la miraba fijamente mientras escribía a la velocidad de la luz y tomaba un sorbo a su café cada cinco minutos, se paraba por otro y así la rutina, después de un rato me aburrí y me quede dormido, solo escuche "bla, bla, bla" todo el rato, típico de mi, cuando no me interesa, no me interesa y punto.

Mientras dormitaba, solo escuchaba la gente pasar, la secretaria y el timbre a cada hora indicando el fin de una clase, no fue hasta la quinta que me desperté, me levante y bostece un poco, me estire y me recargue en la pared, Yukina leía una revista y yo seguí su ejemplo, pero en la mesita solo había esas revistas típicas de chismes, y de chicas, que flojera tuve que dejarlas antes de caer dormido totalmente, fue cuando decidí dar una vuelta en la que parecía ser mi nueva escuela, Yukina estaba muy entretenida que no noto que me levante y abri la puerta, pero la hacerlo…

-¡Cuidado idiota!

Un chico extraño choco contra mi, eso provoco que cayéramos al suelo, lo mire molesto y luego note que venía llorando.

-Yo…

Solo eso pudo decir, sus lágrimas no paraban y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Oyes ¿Qué tienes?

Pregunte preocupado, aunque no comprendí porque le tomaba importancia, ni lo conocía pero algo en mi me hizo sentir tristeza de verlo así, en ese momento me abrazo con fuerzas, yo me quede en shock un momento, no sabía que hacer pero un impulso me hizo abrazarlo, lo aferre a mi con fuerza, sentía como sus lagrimas caían por mi hombro, eran calidas pero llenas de dolor.

-¡Porque, porque!

Grito con coraje aun si lograr detener su mar de lágrimas, yo no sabía que hacer, solo se me ocurrió acariciar su cabeza y así logre calmarlo un poco, en ese momento el timbre sonó de nuevo, se separo de mi rápido y nuestras miradas se toparon, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, muy profundo como el mar, podía ver a tra ves de mi y eso me estremeció, sus labios lucían delicados.

-¿Ya estas…

No me dejo formular mi pregunta, solo se levanto y se fue sin decir nada, yo me quede algo atontado un largo rato.

-Hiei ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Pregunto mi mamá al salir y verme en el suelo, aun me hallaba atontado, solo negué con la cabeza y me levante.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Solo asentí aun con la mirada perdida.-Vámonos entonces…

Camino aun preocupada por mi, yo solo la seguí, fue hasta que llegamos al carro que Yukina pregunto.

-Mamá ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?

-Creo que se enamoro. Respondió ella de forma burlona haciéndome reaccionar.

-¡Que rayos le pasa a ese tipo!

Grite sacando toda mi frustración, aunque ¿Era esto el comienzo de un nuevo amor?

-¿Hiei?

-¡JAMÁS!

-Hermano…

Sus miradas de preocupación sobre un muchacho confundido y que no lograba sacar de su mente esos ojos y esos labios…


	3. Cuando combinas café con limonada

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi etretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan encerio o.O **

**Capitulo 3: Cuando combinas café con limonada. **

Aun recuerdo cuando por fin logre ver la realidad…espera eso fue ayer. Suelto un gran suspiro. Me ayo en el salón de clases viendo como todos platican y el profesor se tarda ¿Por qué? La verdad que importa, observo a Yami de reojo, este platica feliz con Joey al parecer nada ha cambiado sigue siendo igual de indiferente conmigo y yo con el, después de lo que dije el único que me trata diferente es Joey que me mira a la defensiva cuando antes solo me ignoraba, bueno que mas da al fin y al cabo ¿No?

Y no solo eso ha cambiado si no que ahora ya veo todo con claridad ya no tengo esa esperanza de que Yami algún día me amara, eso es imposible realmente.

Me lo repetí en la noche al tratar de dormir y hoy en la mañana cuando Yukimi me dijo "Sino comes nada comenzaras a desaparecer" bueno que mas deseo yo…cuando deje de pensar en Yami por un momento, fue cuando durante el camino hacia la escuela recordé los ojos del chisco misterioso, por alguna razón no lograba olvidarlo, normalmente ya hubiera acabado con ese recuerdo…pero ahora era diferente y no entendía porque.

Todos vuelven a su lugar, el profesor entra y deja la puerta abierta por su rostro nos tiene un aviso importante.

-Chicos les informo que…

Espera un momento y estornuda, luego se rasca la cabeza y se queda pensativo.- ¿Qué les decía?

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

Grita alguien aya afuera y entra con rapidez al salón, todos posamos nuestra mirada en el invitado y no puedo evitar mi sorpresa…es el.

-Jaganshi te pedí que esperaras un poco.

-Un poco, no una eternidad. Dijo cruzándose de brazos, todos se rieron de su comentario, yo solo, aun seguía sorprendido.

-Bueno, el es Jaganshi Hiei, viene de Aichi-ken así que sean amables con el.

-Hn. Todos empezaron a murmurar, típico cuando llega un nuevo compañero.

-Bien siéntate a lado de…Yoite. Me señalo, yo solo considere que tal ves el destino…o una simple coincidencia, si eso debió ser una coincidencia.

El joven de ojos profundos se acerco aun con su rostro serio combinado con molestia, se sentó a mi lado sin voltearme a ver, ¿A caso no recordaba lo de ayer? Bueno como sea, igual no se porque me preocupo por ello.

Así la clase comenzó, el joven nuevo no mostraba mucho interés en ello, solo miraba por la ventana muy distraído, no podía evitar mirarlo a cada momento, mis ojos no se apartaban de el, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me levante y el me agarro del brazo y m hizo regresar a mi lugar, aun sin voltearme a ver, eso me sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer...

Dijo para luego arrepentirse o algo así y se levanto marchándose del salón, eso me dejo aun mas confundido.

Decidí dar una vuelta y aclarar mis ideas, la verdad, todo había cambiado bastante, por ejemplo ahora Yami creía que lo odiaba, y no solo eso si no que ya era oficial su relación con Yugi, luego conocí un joven el cual no logro olvidar y no encuentro el motivo, lo peor es que por causa de ello ni siquiera siento el dolor de ayer sobre Yami… ¿Qué mas? Es verdad el chico de ayer ahora es mi compañero de clases y se sienta a lado mío…es un echo la vida me odia.

-Yoite ¿Qué tienes?

Pregunto alguien atrás de mi, voltee y como supuse era Miharu.

-La vida…me odia…

-¿Aun estas dolido por lo de Yami?

-No…por ellos me odia…

-¿Qué?

Ni yo entendía lo que decía, ¿No debería estar feliz? No, realmente esta confusión me deprime…

-Nada. Ya no se que digo…

No puedo contarle, aun no…se reirá de mi es lo más seguro, solo suspiro mientras Miharu me mira algo preocupado, tal vez cree que me volví loco y no lo culpo hasta yo lo creo así.

Al regresar al salón el chico nuevo ya esta ahí mirando hacia la ventana, yo solo me siento de forma tranquila y así pasa el día…hoy no tengo pendientes así que me apresuro por regresar a casa.

-Yoite ¿Tan temprano?

No respondo nada solo subo las escaleras y voy directo a mi cuarto, escucho a Yukimi decir "este mocoso". Cuando llego me acuesto en la cama y luego abro la ventana; esta era más bien como una puerta corrediza, de vidrio y había un pequeño espacio, ahí tenía una mecedora, me gustaba ese lugar para tejer o leer un poco, en la casa de enfrente era igual.

Se puede mirar hacia la ventana de la otra casa, pero ya nadie vive ahí, así que no hay problema o eso creí…me comencé a desvestir solo quería quitarme todo lo que me recordara a la escuela, lo que deseaba era dormir y olvidar todo, completamente todo, cuando por fin estaba desnudo…

-No solo tu rostro es lindo. Alguien hablo provocando que diera un brinquito del susto, voltee hacia donde provenía aquella voz y…

-Tu…

Dije con asombro…bueno no se noto pero si estaba asombrado, el chico de ojos profundos me miraba, se encontraba recargado en la barda de la casa vecina, la que creí solitaria, para mi desgracia estaban muy juntas las casas.

-No solo te basta asombrarme con tu acción de ayer…también con tu cuerpo. Dijo mirando de arriba abajo, eso me hizo recordar que no tenía nada de ropa, solo me sonroje y tome la sabana de mi cama para cubrirme.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Pregunte con seriedad con toda la seriedad posible y tratando de ocultar mi asombro y la pena, aunque creo que no funciono.

-Aquí vivo, me mude el lunes...

-¿Por qué no estaba enterado?

Espera Yukimi hablo de nuevos vecinos, pero porque ¡El!

-No planeaba avisarle al vecindario "¡Hey soy nuevo, vivo a lado de la casa de Yoite!"

-No creí que te aprendieras mi nombre.

-No planeaba hacerlo. Respondió de forma sería.

-Mis disculpas yo olvide tu nombre.

-Hn como sea. Respondió para alejarse de la ventana, pero antes de irse me miro de reojo y cerro la ventana, yo solo me quede en shock y caí de rodillas.

-¿Qué fue eso…?

Ahora algo más se agrega a la lista, el chico de ojos profundos es mi vecino y me miro desnudo, ¡La vida me odia! Me acuesto en el suelo perdido en mis pensamientos y reflexionando como mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, esa noche no baje para nada y olvide hacer mi tarea, pero que podía hacer, a mi mente solo se cruzaba la imagen de Yami y Yugi, luego la de Hiei…si ya se dije que no recordaba su nombre…mentí desde que lo escuche se quedo grabado en mi mente, ¿Qué are ahora? Esa pregunto persistió toda la noche hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

-¡Yoite llegaras tarde!

Grito Yukimi haciendo que volviera a la realidad, no quería ir a la escuela, pero para mi mala suerte ni un resfriado pesque ¡o vamos me dormí en el suelo desnudo! La vida me odia, volví a repetir, me aliste y salí una vez más sin comer, si sigo así enfermare…

Cuando salí de la casa una chica de cabello verde azulado me miro sonriente.

-Buenos días. Dijo alegre.

-Buenos días. Respondí algo cortante y me apresure en irme antes de que quisiera hacer platica, no tome mucha importancia al echo de que nunca la había visto en mi vida…ni a que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela…bueno como sea quería irme antes de toparme con Hiei…

Cuando llegue al salón Yami iba entrando y choque un poco con el y luego Hiei estaba atrás de mi y me empujo haciendo que chocara mas con Yami hasta empujarlo, Yami volteo y me miro serio, yo seguía como si nada y de nuevo Hiei me empujo.

-Ya basta. Voltee molesto, para que Yami viera que no lo hacia a propósito.

-Muévete larguchon. Dijo ese… ¿enano? No me había dado cuenta Hiei era muy bajo, incluso mas que Yami, eso me causo gracia, pero no me reí solo seguí mirándolo molesto.

-Se mas paciente ¿Quieres?

Entonces hizo todo lo contrario a lo que le pedí y me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo Yami solo se quedo mirando sin entender que pasaba exactamente.

-Gracias así esta mejor. Dijo Hiei caminando encima mío, por alguna razón lo tome del pie e hice que cayera igual hacia el suelo, casi tumba a Yami, pero Joey lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Oigan, vayan a jugar a otra parte!

Grito Joey molesto, si como si el no jugara en el salón, pensé pero lo ignore y Hiei hizo lo mismo y nos empezamos a pelear entre nosotros.

-¡Porque me tumbas puente!

-No seas tan inmaduro, tú comenzaste con tus cosas.

-¿Inmaduro? Vamos no seas payaso.

-Eres un niño. Dije tratando de levantarme pero Hiei me jalo del brazo y perdí una vez más el equilibrio.

-Mejor cállate, cara bonita. Dijo acercando su rostro al mío, solo nos quedamos viéndonos de forma retadora, parecía una competencia de quien quería ser mas intimidante, en el cual no hubo ganador pues el profesor llego.

-Hiei, Yoite veo que se llevan muy bien, pero la clase comenzó vayan a su lugar ¿Quieren?

Ambos nos separamos y nos levantamos, ahora nos empujábamos cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar, ¿Qué le pasa a este muchacho? Pensé algo confundido, vamos ayer ni me volteaba a ver y ahora me estaba molestando ¿Es bipolar?

Durante la clase parecía otra vez el chico serio de ayer, eso me calmo un poco, y así todo el día fue muy tranquilo a comparación de esta mañana. Creí que todo seguiría igual hasta que cuando iba saliendo Hiei me empujo otra vez por suerte ahora no iba nadie y así durante todo el pasillo me fue pellizcando, yo intente ignorarlo pero más lo ignoraba más me pellizcaba.

-¿Puedes dejar eso?

No respondió nada solo se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y se fue, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Pensé algo extrañado por sus reacciones.


	4. cuando combinas limonada con café

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi etretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan encerio o.O **

**Capitulo 4: cuando combinas limonada con café.**

Me levante muy temprano, hoy comenzaba mi primer día de clases, si que emoción.

-Hermano ya esta el desayuno. Dijo Yukina al otro lado de la puerta, no respondí solo salí y baje, mama ya se había ido a su trabajo así que Yukina preparo todo, al terminar tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Debo admitir que el día era muy tranquilo y era bueno, un suave viento agitaba nuestro cabello, Yukina observaba todo a su alrededor yo solo mantenía la mirada al frente, al llegar a la escuela fuimos a la dirección para que nos informaran que salón nos asignaron.

Yukina 2-A yo 2-D ¡Que mala suerte! Quería estar con ella para protegerla de los idiotas…no son celos si eso creen…es que la acosan mucho y yo tengo que mostrarles que ella no esta sola…en fin solo espere que le fuera bien ahí sola.

-Vamos…

Dije saliendo del lugar para llevarla al que sería su salón, al llegar unos muchachas esperaban afuera, no las mire mucho solo le dije a Yukina que tuviera cuidado y sin mas me marche, creo que las chicas me miraron algo atemorizadas…como sea.

Llegue a mi salón y a diferencia de Yuki, a mi me esperaba un tipo algo raro el cual no se si era un vagabundo que se metió a la escuela o era mi profesor… sea cual fuera me daba miedo…su rostro mostraba flojera absoluta, incluso alguien con exceso de cafeína caería dormido con solo verlo.

-¿Quién eres?

Pregunto adormilado ¡Dios mío que tipo más idiota!

-Soy nuevo, Respondí algo cortante.

-¿Jaganshi Hiei?

¿El hombre más drogado del mundo? Pensé.

-Si. Volví a responder cortante, mientras el me miro.

-Espera un poco, te presentare al grupo, yo te digo cuando entres.

Así entro al salón y dejo la puerta abierta.

-Chicos les informo que…

Espero un momento y estornudo, luego se rasco la cabeza y se quedo pensativo, fue cuando me di cuenta que era capaz de olvidarse de mi así que me queje y entre.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Jaganshi te pedí que esperaras un poco.

-Un poco, no una eternidad. Reproche y me crucé de brazos, todos se rieron de mi comentario, yo no entendí muy bien porque.

-Bueno, el es Jaganshi Hiei, viene de Aichi-ken así que sean amables con el.

-Hn. Todos empezaron a murmurar, voltee al frente y mis ojos inmediatamente se posaron en…el.

-Bien siéntate a lado de…Yoite.

Señalo al joven de ojos bellos, con que su nombre era Yoite, aquel nombre resonó mil veces en mi mente.

Esto debía ser el destino, el cruel destino…como lo odio. Solo camine a mi lugar sin voltearlo a ver, lo único que mire fue la ventana y así me quede, me ponía nervioso el echo de tener a Yoite a un lado, no sabía que hacer solo podía recordar lo de ayer y la forma en la que el maldito se fue aunque no sabía porque me molestaba eso ¡vamos ni que nos hubiéramos besado! Ni nada así…

Al pensar en todo eso me sentí raro y lo peor es que el tonto no dejaba de mirarme, mi única solución era actuar como si no me importara, aunque su mirada me estremecía.

Mi salvación llego cuando fue hora del almuerzo, todos salían y entonces Yoite se levanto y yo en un impulso lo detuve, lo jale del brazo e hice que volviera a su lugar, el me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer...

Respondí pero me arrepentí y mejor me fui, iba a reclamarle algo que no tenía caso.

Mejor fui a buscar a mi hermana, fui a la cafetería y para mi suerte no tuve que buscar mucho.

-¡Hermano!

Me saludo al verme entrar, yo me acerque y al llegar mire a sus acompañantes, uno de ellos no paraba de mirarla, eso me decía que aquí había problemas serios; el tipo tenía cabello de zanahoria era muy naranja, y su rostro parecía el trasero de un burro…bueno exagero era peor que eso…bien ya enserio que mas da, solo lo ignore esperando que dejara a mi hermana en paz.

-Hola Hiei. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, me saco de onda que supiera mi nombre, el solo se río.

-Tú no cambias ¿Verdad? Soy Kurama ¿No me recuerdas?

Me quede reflexionando pero no tarde en recordarlo, si lo conocía solo que ahora tenía el cabello largo.

-Kurama…

No supe que decir, no pensé encontrarme con el de nuevo.

-¿Se conocen?

Pregunto una chica de cabello azul, con mucha curiosidad.

-Hiei y yo somos amigos de la infancia.

-Cuando estábamos en primero de secundaria te mudaste…

-Si. Sonrío como todo un galán, este tonto no cambia.

-Hiei ¿Por qué se mudaron a Benten?

Larga historia. Respondí cortante, dando a entender que no quería hablar de ello.

-Yukina. Llamo a mi hermana, y este sin dudarlo les contó de forma tierna e ingenua.

-Golpeo al director de la escuela. Todos se empezaron a reír de mí.

-Enserio tu no cambias. Aun se reía de mi, yo lo mire furioso pero solo se echo a reír mas, era verdad nunca lograba intimidarlo hn que fastidio.

-Bueno, me llamo Yusuke Uramechi. Dijo un pelinegro de ojos café, luego se presento la castaña, de nombre Keiko, luego la de pelo azul era Botan, el tonto con cara de burra era Kuwabara, luego esperaron a que yo me presentara pero era estúpido hacerlo ya sabían mi nombre.

-Hn. Solo eso respondí y me fui.

-Enano engreído. Dijo cara de burra.

-¡Pero es tu cuñado!

Grito Yusuke.

-¡Cállate Uramechi!

Yo prefirió ignorar el hecho y salí rápido del lugar.

Al llegar al salón aun no había muchos alumnos y el no estaba aun. Fui a mi lugar y mire una vez mas por la ventana como si fuera algo muy divertido, después de un rato el llego y se sentó ignorando mi existencia.

El día termino, yo y Yuki regresamos a casa, al parecer mama aun no llegaba, fui directo a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa y a mi mente volvió el rostro de Yoite ¿Por qué no lograba sacarlo de mi ser? Suspire y decidí tomar un poco de aire; abri la ventana la cual era como una puerta corrediza, había un espacio en le cual planeaba poner algo, me recargue en la pequeña barda aunque note que el vecino de enfrente tanbien tenia abierta su ventana, no quería hablar con nadie así que iba a volver adentro cuando de pronto vi a… ¡Yoite! No lo podía creer, Yoite era mi vecino ¡La vida me odia! Espera…en ese momento note que se quitaba la ropa para quedar totalmente desnudo, al presenciar eso mi corazón latió muy rápido casi saliéndose de mi pecho, sentí mi rostro muy caliente sabía que me había sonrojado, trate de calmarme un poco.

-No solo tu rostro es lindo. Dije calmado, el volteo al escucharme, me miro con asombro aunque lo intento ocultar.

Tu. Yo sonreí con malicia.

-No solo te basta asombrarme con tu acción de ayer…también con tu cuerpo. Dije mientras lo miraba de arriba, abajo e inmediatamente tomo una sabana para cubrirse.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Aquí vivo, me mude el lunes...

-¿Por qué no estaba enterado?

-No planeaba avisarle al vecindario "¡Hey soy nuevo, vivo a lado de la casa de Yoite!"

-No creí que te aprendieras mi nombre.

-No planeaba hacerlo. ¡Desde que lo escuche no logro sacarlo de mi mente!

-Mis disculpas yo olvide tu nombre.

-Hn como sea. Respondí y me di vuelta, pero antes de irme lo mire un poco mas de reojo, aun a pesar de que cubría su cuerpo con sabanas no podía evitar sentir algo excitado… ¡Carajo!

Después de este día tan pesado solo quería dormir y ya no salí del cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente, incluso olvide hacer la tarea igual no planeaba hacerla.

Cuando me levante fue la misma rutina de ayer, cuando deje a Yukina en su salón me fui al mío.

Al llegar vi a Yoite entrar aunque lo vi mirando mucho a un chico que iba enfrente suyo, con el cual choco un poco eso me molesto y suspire, luego empuje a Yoite provocando que chocara mas que el otro tipo, este volteo y miro serio a Yoite, Yoite se porto como si nada y yo lo volví a empujar.

-Ya basta. Volteo molesto, así quería probar que era mi culpa.

-Muévete larguchon. Respondí con el ceño fruncido, mientras el me comenzó a mirar fijamente.

-Se mas paciente ¿Quieres?

Yo hice todo lo contrario y lo volví a empujar provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias así esta mejor. Dije caminando encima suyo, luego me jalo del pie e hizo que me cayera casi tumbando al otro chico de antes que nos miraba confundido, pero antes de caerse lo sostuvo un rubio alto.

-¡Oigan, vayan a jugar a otra parte!

Grito molesto, pero lo ignore y Yoite hizo lo mismo y nos empezamos a pelear entre nosotros.

-¡Porque me tumbas puente!

-No seas tan inmaduro, tú comenzaste con tus cosas.

-¿Inmaduro? Vamos no seas payaso.

-Eres un niño. Dijo tratando de levantarse pero lo jale del brazo y perdió una vez más el equilibrio.

-Mejor cállate, cara bonita. Dije acercando su rostro al mío, solo nos quedamos viéndonos de forma retadora, parecía una competencia de quien quería ser mas intimidante, en el cual no hubo ganador pues el profesor llego.

-Hiei, Yoite veo que se llevan muy bien, pero la clase comenzó vayan a su lugar ¿Quieren?

Ambos nos separamos y nos levantamos, ahora nos empujábamos cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar.

-Te gusta…

-¿Eh?

Ya era hora del almuerzo y Kurama saco ese comentario de la nada, yo fruncí el ceño.

-No nada, solo recordé algo. Dijo serio.

-¿Qué?

-Sabías que muchos chicos molestan a las chicas porque le gustan. Volvió a decir algo raro, luego me sentí raro, ¿molesto a Yoite porque me gusta? No ese no es mi caso pensé.

Al volver al salón actúe serió y pensé mucho sobre el comentario de Kurama, al final no llegue a nada pero sea lo que sea me gusta molestar a ese muchacho y punto, por ello continuare haciéndolo. Durante el pasillo al terminar las clases iba empujando a Yoite, y también lo comencé a pellizcar, el me ignoraba pero se que se enojaba ya que arrugaba la nariz de forma graciosa.

-¿Puedes dejar eso?

No respondí nada, solo me encogí de hombros y me fui aun riéndome por dentro.

**..**

**..**

**.. **

**Hola! Aquí Youko con su cuarto capitulo, disculpen la espera ^^ **

**Hiei: Espera? Ja! Nadie lee esto Youko ¬¬ por suerte, mira las tonterias que me pones hacer. **

**Yo: si leen mi historia y doy gracias a los que lo hacen ¬¬ entre ellos Zoe-chan, que me apoya en la locura de HieixYoite xD, a Adrian que al parecer si le gusto los dos capitulos anteriores y a todo aquel que a leído esta historia gracias! ^^ **

**Hiei: Que verguenza -.- ojala me pagaras sería menos problematico... **

**Yo: Te prometí llevarte a Yoite a tú cuarto, con solo un delantal tu me entiendes. Pongo una mirada picara. **

**Hiei: o/o siendo así...digo ¡No! Pervertida ¬¬ **

**Yo: En fin nos vemos :D**


	5. Cuando tiras el café

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi etretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan encerio o.O **

**Cap 5: Cuando tiras el café **

Han pasado solo dos semanas ¡Dos! Y mi vida cambió bastante, ahora cada vez que hago algún trabajo con Yami, este actúa por demás frío y su mirada ahora muestra un brillo muy especial que no puede ocultar pero ese es por Yugi, ya que…y lo peor es que Hiei se excede con sus bromas, siempre me molesta y al final terminamos discutiendo, otras veces en el suelo, no piensen mal…lo mas triste es que ya no puedo salir a tejer porque el esta ahí recargado en la barda, que fastidio.

-Yami…

Me acerco a el y le dejo unos documentos.

-¿Qué son?

-Pásalo al grupo, son los horarios de limpieza. Yami examino determinadamente y sonrío.

-Te toco con tu amigo. Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Amigo?

Me mostró el horario del viernes, era verdad me tocaba a mi pero ¿Qué amigo? Luego señalo un nombre muy desagradable…

-Hiei…

-Si, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-En primer lugar no es mi amigo, en segundo ¡No tengo idea y ni me importa!

Finalice y le arrebate las hojas, definitivamente no iba a pasar los viernes con ese tonto ¡Ya era suficiente con que se sentara a mi lado! Y lo peor que sea mi vecino…

Me apresure para ir con el profesor, tenía que corregir ese espantoso error.

Cuando llegue al aula de los profesores entre sin tocar y por suerte solo estaba el.

-Yoite ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Corríjalo…

-¿Qué?

Le enseñe la hoja y siguió sin comprender.

-¡No are el aseo con Hiei!

-Creí que era tú amigo. Dijo mientras me miraba confundido.

-No es nada mío. Reproche indignado.

-Lo siento pero no lo puedo cambiar ya esta archivado.

-Entiendo. Suspire no muy conforme, estaba en las mismas, solo me fui mientras trataba de hallar lo bueno del asunto… ¡Nada! No importa por donde lo vea, todo es un caos y eso me irrita y para mi bendita suerte en ese momento iba corriendo en mi dirección el maldito que produce mis pesadillas.

-¡Uramechi, Jaganshi, Kuwabara!

Grito el profesor de química, mientras que los nombrados corrían lo mas rápido posible, Hiei iba adelante pero los otros dos al escuchar una amenaza del profe salieron hechos como un rayo, al pasar a mi lado los ignore pero ese enano no se me iba, al pasar a mi lado lo agarre de la camisa y lo tire.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!

Me miro molesto.

-¡Arruinas mi vida!

-¿De que…

Antes de que digiera más, el profesor lo jalo y lo levanto.

-¡A la dirección!

-Tsk. Hiei me miro furioso y yo sonreí, por lo menos le produje un desastre, eso se merecía por sus malas acciones y eso me agrado pero olvide que el karma existe.

-Tú también. Dijo el profesor mirándome, yo no entendí porque y sin decir nada lo seguí.

El director y el profesor hablaban algo rápido, pero no preste atención a sus palabras, pasaron un momento de silencio y me voltearon a ver.

-Yoite. Llamo el director, yo voltee esperando que me digiera algo pero luego miro al profesor.

-Si, el es perfecto para esto, el es un alumno perfecto, claro en el sentido estudiantil.

No entendí a que se debía el comentario, ¿Qué tenía que ver?

-Llama a su profesor asignado, Hiei, Yoite retírense.

Hiei y Yo nos volteamos ver algo confundidos para luego salir en silencio. Durante el camino al salón no nos dirigimos la palabra pero mi curiosidad me gano.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Pregunte ocultando mi interés.

-Nada, Yusuke y Kuwabara hicieron explotar el salón de química, para mi desgracia estaba con ellos. Respondió muy tranquilo.

-Si no fuiste culpable no debiste correr.

-Igual me hubieran culpado…

-Es verdad, olvidaba que eras un vándalo con poco interés. Respondí burlándome un poco.

-Nerd. Contesto para luego adelantarse, yo no era un nerd eso me ofendió, estaba por responder pero el profesor nos hablo a lo lejos, volteamos y nos detuvimos.

-Chicos debo hablar con ustedes. Dijo al estar cercas.

-Hippie. Respondió Hiei muy serio, es un irrespetuoso aunque por estante le daré la razón.

-El director me mando a hablar. Dijo muy sonriente, luego continuo.-Hiei no debes destruir propiedad escolar. Trato de actuar lo más severo que pudo, aunque creo que fue algo inútil.

-Yo no…

-Antes de que digas más. Lo interrumpió y continúo aun con su sonrisa.- Yoite el director decidió que tú serás el tutor de Hiei.

Hiei y Yo nos volteamos a ver muy confundidos.

-¿Disculpe?

Pregunte aun atontado por el comentario.

-Sí, serás el que se encargue del comportamiento de Hiei, sus calificaciones y todos esos aspectos debes mejorar en este niño problema. Puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Hiei, para finalizar, me quede en shock al igual que Hiei.

-¿Si me rehúso?

-Solo se que te ira muy mal, muy mal. Respondió sonriente pero con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-¿Tendré algún beneficio?

-Si, ver a Hiei como un hombre hecho y derecho.

¡Eso para nada me importa! Pensé ofendido.

-¡Yo no quiero que este puente me fastidie!

Grito Hiei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo no quiero cuidar de este nomo. Respondí muy serio.

-¡Me llamaste nomo!

-¿Lo eh echo? Disculpa pensé en voz alta. Me burle de el, este me gruño, la verdad me pareció adorable… ¿Adorable?

-¡Maldito estúpido!

-Calma chicos. Dijo el profesor.

-Me convertiré en un vago si lo procuro.

-¡Por lo menos tengo vida social!

-Ni tu te la crees. Lo mire algo serio.

-¡Maldito emo mitad Nerd! Eres la combinación del aburrimiento y eres un antisocial.

-La verdad Hiei, tú tampoco eres muy popular que digamos, y por lo visto eres igual de antisocial que yo, pero a diferencia de** TI **yo ocupo mi tiempo en algo que valga la pena, vándalo mitad otaku.

Me cruce de brazos victorioso, había dejado a Hiei boquiabierto.

-Bueno, bueno por lo que veo no son tan diferentes, ¿Qué hay de diferente en un emo con un vándalo? Nada o en un Nerd con un Otaku ¡Son igual, se llevaran bien!

-¡No soy parecido a el!

Ambos gritamos al unísono y nos miramos con rivalidad.

-Son como el café y la limonada caliente, ambos son amargos y calientes pero con un poco de azúcar el sabor mejora.

-¡Odio el café!

Grite ofendido.

-¡Odio la limonada!

Grito Hiei, nos miramos furiosos.

-Miren lo que quiero decir es que si se tratan, tal ves hallen mucho en común, ya que ustedes se llevan mejor que con los demás, su diferencia los hace únicos y los une en muchos sentidos, dense una oportunidad.

-Bueno…

-Pues…

-A parte ya esta decidido, quieran o no porque si no obedecen… ¡Les ira muy mal! Bueno nos vemos, Yoite mañana te indico tu trabajo con Hiei. Finalizo y se marcho.

-Que bastardo. Dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un maldito hijo de perra. Dije yo ofendido para luego cubrirme los labios con la mano derecha, Hiei me miro burlón.

-Que adorable eres. Dijo aunque no se si para burlarse de mi o realmente lo pensaba, sea lo que sea me sonroje.

-No soy vulgar…

Me defendí aun sonrojado, el me miraba fijamente.

-Sabes tenemos algo en común después de todo. Dijo cambiando de dirección su mirada.

-Dime ¿Qué es?

-Odiamos al profesor. Volvió a mirarme y me sonrío, yo le regrese la sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón. Respondí. Al parecer Hiei no era tan malo.

-Adiós Nerd, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo burlándose de mi, seguido de una patada y se fue corriendo…olviden lo que dije… ¡Es un demonio!

-¡Arruinas mi vida Hiei!

Así Hiei entro cada vez más en mi vida… ¡Que horror!

..

..

..

**Yo: Hola, ya vamos en el capitulo cinco, eso es bueno ^^ **

**Hiei: Si, solo no abandones este fic tambien ¬¬ **

**Yo: No me recuerdes mi pasado oscuro -.-lll ¡No se preocupen, hare 20 capitulos! No abandonare este fic u.u **

**Hiei: A otro perro con ese hueso ¬¬ **

**Yo: A otro nomo quedras decir. Murmuro. **

**Hiei: ¡Que! **

**Yo: Nos vemos, hasta el proximo capitulo :D **

**Hiei: ¡Estas muerta! **

**Yo: D:**


	6. Cuando tiras la limonada

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi etretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan encerio o.O **

**Cap 6: Cuando tiras la limonada. **

Han pasado dos semanas y mi vida ha cambiado rápidamente.

Ahora vivo en Baten y conocí a un chico muy rarito el cual me produce sentimientos muy raros, ese mismo chico esta en mi salón, se sienta a mi lado y es mi vecino…

Sinceramente me gusta ver como arruga la nariz y sus miradas de enojo, pero aun sigo sin saber el porque este sentimiento, muchas veces peleamos y terminamos en el suelo ¡No piensen mal! Y no hay que olvidar que dejo de salir a tejer, yo me quedo para verlo pero ahora incluso cierra las cortinas.

-Enano… ¡Enano!

Una voz desagradable me hablo, si le preste atención pero me arrepentí al hacerlo.

-Ya deja de pensar en la novia. Dijo el gran idiota de cabellera naranja.

-Las mujeres son raras. Respondí cortante, esperando que se callara, cosas que no pasó.

-¡Claro que no! Son delicadas, bellas y muy gentiles…

Respondió con un aura algo cursi y patético, parecía un idiota con esa cara sonrojada, sinceramente me produjo asco.

-Son aburridas, lloronas, groseras, mandonas, ruidosas y estúpidas. Contraataque, aunque la verdad así veía a muchas de las mujeres…un 98.9% para ser exactos, ¿Qué? Llevo la cuentas de lo que me preocupa, bueno quizás exagere un poco.

-Eres un amargado o eres gay. Intento ofenderme con eso pero lo ignore, esta conversación comenzaba a ser aburrida.

-Chicos…

Hablo el líder, Yusuke, ambos volteamos y vimos con horror la creación tan atroz que había echo.

-¡Que rayos hiciste Uramechi!

Grito Kuwabaka mientras señalaba aquella cosa; olvide mencionar que nos hallábamos en el salón de química. Aquella cosa era una sustancia que brillaba muy raro y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta…

-¿Qué hacen…

Entro el profesor de ese salón y aquella cosa exploto, en ese mismo momento salimos corriendo y el profesor quedándose un momento en shock al ver medio destruido su salón, luego corrió tras nosotros.

-¡Es tú culpa Uramechi!

Grito Kuwabara.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!

Lo acompañe en los insultos.

-Pero yo solo quería saber que pasaba…

Se excuso, solo lo volteamos a ver con una mirada asesina.

-Cállate…

Respondí gruñendo. En nuestro camino iba pasando Kurama muy tranquilo, cuando nos vio sonrío y nos saludo para luego quedarse atontado ante nuestra huida.

-¿Chicos?

Lo ignoramos y seguimos corriendo.

-¡Nomás que los atrape hijos de lucifer!

Grito el profesor y como si fuera pólvora encendida corrimos más rápido… ¿Pólvora encendida? ¡Ya ni se que digo! Y cuando menos lo note el par de idiotas ya me había pasado… Como decía mi abuelita "El miedo mueve a los tontos" aunque más bien no era mi abuelita, era una vieja loca que vivía cruzando la calle y ella no lo dijo, si no mi mama cuando salí corriendo al pensar que me quería comer… ¿Que tenía seis años? Bueno olviden eso que dije…

En el camino iba Yoite muy serio, creo que más bien iba furioso, su mirada y su nariz lo decía todo, dejo pasar a los tontos como si nada y cuando yo corrí a su lado me tomo de la camisa y me tumbo, yo lo mire furioso.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!

-¡Arruinas mi vida!

Me quede sorprendido y sin entender nada.

-¿De que…

Pero no logre terminar mi pregunta, el profesor me agarro y me levanto.

-¡A dirección!

-Tsk. Mire furioso a Yoite, y el cínico sonrío, ¡Que le pasa!

Ya parecía victorioso, pero borro su sonrisa cuando el profesor también le dijo a el.

-Tu también. Dijo mientras lo miraba, Yoite se quedo serio y sin reprochar lo siguió.

El profesor y el director hablaban y de ves en cuando me volteaban a ver muy molestos, yo solo desviaba la mirada, ya me estaba durmiendo su estúpida y larga charla cuando de pronto se callaron y miraron al larguchon.

-Yoite. Llamo el director.

-Si, el es perfecto para esto, el es un alumno perfecto, claro en el sentido estudiantil.

No entendí a que se debía el comentario, ¿Qué tenía que ver?

-Llama a su profesor asignado, Hiei, Yoite retírense.

Yoite y Yo nos volteamos ver algo confundidos para luego salir en silencio.

Durante el camino íbamos muy serios, hasta que Yoite se atrevió a preguntarme.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Pregunto tratando de ocultar el interés, cosa que no funciono.

-Nada, Yusuke y Kuwabara hicieron explotar el salón de química, para mi desgracia estaba con ellos. Respondí muy tranquilo, como si fuera algo normal y sin importancia.

-Si no fuiste culpable no debiste correr.

-Igual me hubieran culpado…

-Es verdad, olvidaba que eras un vándalo con poco interés. Respondió burlándose de mi, eso me molesto debo admitir.

-Nerd. Conteste y me adelante, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? Pensé a mis adentros, creo que lo hice enojar, luego el profesor hippie nos hablo, nos detuvimos y volteamos.

-Chicos debo hablar con ustedes. Dijo al estar cercas.

-Hippie. Respondí serio y mirándolo fijamente.

-El director me mando a hablar. Dijo muy sonriente, luego continuo.-Hiei no debes destruir propiedad escolar. Trato de actuar lo más severo que pudo, aunque creo que fue algo inútil.

-Yo no…

Intente defenderme pero me interrumpió.

-Antes de que digas más. Sonrío como siempre.-Yoite el director decidió que tu serás el tutor de Hiei.

Yoite y Yo nos volteamos a ver muy confundidos. Y un poco en shock.

-¿Disculpe?

Pregunto Yoite aun en shock por ese comentario.

-Sí, serás el que se encargue del comportamiento de Hiei, sus calificaciones y todos esos aspectos debes mejorar en este niño problema. Puso su mano en mi cabeza para finalizar, ni tiempo me dio de enojarme ya que al igual que Yoite estábamos en shock

-¿Si me rehúso?

Pregunto Yoite con esperanzas.

-Solo se que te ira muy mal, muy mal. Respondió el hippie sonriente pero con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-¿Tendré algún beneficio?

Pregunto ahora con interés, no se de que tipo.

-Si, ver a Hiei como un hombre hecho y derecho.

Creo que eso no era lo que esperaba, arrugo la nariz, eso me ocasiono gracia y bueno debía quejarme, no quería estar con este fastidioso.

-¡Yo no quiero que este puente me fastidie!

Grite llamado la atención de ambos.

-Yo no quiero cuidar de este nomo. Respondió el muy serio y eso me hizo enojar, ¡Nadie me llama nomo y vive para contarlo!

-¡Me llamaste nomo!

-¿Lo eh echo? Disculpa pensé en voz alta. Se burlo de mi, ese tonto, ahora si me hizo enojar.

-¡Maldito estúpido!

-Calma chicos. Dijo el profesor.

-Me convertiré en un vago si lo procuro.

-¡Por lo menos tengo vida social!

Y la tengo…creo, para empezar ¿Qué es vida social?

-Ni tú te la crees. Me miro serio, como odio cuando lo hace.

-¡Maldito emo mitad Nerd! Eres la combinación del aburrimiento y eres un antisocial.

-La verdad Hiei, tú tampoco eres muy popular que digamos, y por lo visto eres igual de antisocial que yo, pero a diferencia deti. Recalco el "Ti".-Yo ocupo mi tiempo en algo que valga la pena, vándalo mitad otaku.

Como quien dice "Jaque mate", se cruzo de brazos victorioso, mientras yo me quede sin palabras un punto menos a mi favor.

-Bueno, bueno por lo que veo no son tan diferentes, ¿Qué hay de diferente en un emo con un vándalo? Nada o en un Nerd con un Otaku ¡Son igual, se llevaran bien!

-¡No soy parecido a el!

Ambos gritamos al unísono y nos miramos con rivalidad.

-Son como el café y la limonada caliente, ambos son amargos y calientes pero con un poco de azúcar el sabor mejora.

-¡Odio el café!

Grito Yoite molesto, eso era el colmo, ¿Quién odia el café?

-¡Odio la limonada!

Grite yo, tsk para nada me gustaba, luego nos miramos con más rivalidad.

-Miren lo que quiero decir es que si se tratan, tal ves hallen mucho en común, ya que ustedes se llevan mejor que con los demás, su diferencia los hace únicos y los une en muchos sentidos, dense una oportunidad.

-Bueno…

-Pues…

-A parte ya esta decidido, quieran o no porque si no obedecen… ¡Les ira muy mal! Bueno nos vemos, Yoite mañana te indico tu trabajo con Hiei. Finalizo y se marcho.

-Que bastardo. Dije casi queriéndome lanzar encima suyo y matarlo.

-Es un maldito hijo de perra. Dijo Yoite muy molesto, eso me sorprendió, luego al notar mi mirada se cubrió los labios con su mano derecha y yo lo mire de forma burlona.

-Que adorable eres. Dije, aunque no se porque, creo que realmente me pareció adorable…hn ¡Que me pasa!

-No soy vulgar…

Se defendió mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no supe si por mi comentario o por sus palabras de hace momento.

-Sabes tenemos algo en común después de todo. Dije desviando la mirada.

-Dime ¿Qué es?

-Odiamos al profesor. Volví a mirarlo y sonreí, Yoite me regreso la sonrisa, la cual era muy bonita debo admitir…

-Si, tienes razón. Respondió aun con esa sonrisa, no imagine nunca ver a Yoite sonreír así, tal ves no sería tan malo estar con el, pero creo que no soporto mucho sin burlarme de el, también me gusto verlo molesto.

-Adiós Nerd, tengo cosas que hacer. Dije burlándome, luego le di una patada y Salí corriendo.

-¡Arruinas mi vida Hiei!

Grito muy furioso, eso fue genial, aunque sigo sin comprender a que se debe mi comportamiento en fin, así Yoite entro cada vez en mi vida…no se si sea bueno o malo…Hn.


	7. La limonada llora

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi etretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan encerio o.O **

**Cap 7:****La limonada llora.**

"Aquella noche que vi tu rostro supe que era amor.

Aquella noche mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, logre apreciar tu mirada llena de dolor, y ahora dime tu ¿Qué are?

¿Qué are? No te logro sacar…

Mañana te veré de nuevo sin poder ayudarte, mañana sabre lo imposible, mañana te alejaras de mí.

Dime ¿Qué are? Debo decirte adiós, sacarte de mi corazón…con mucho dolor, hasta lograr casi sacar mi alma y arrojarla al vacío, lejos, lejos.

Dime ¿Qué are?

El día de mañana te veré una ves mas y te diré sayonara…te sacare con mucho dolor, mientras tu olvidas quien fui, alguna ves lograre comprender…

Dime ¿Qué are?

Mañana te veré…mañana…mañana…y debo decir adiós…debo…debo…decir sayonara."

Así la habitación se lleno de aplausos, y yo me quede sorprendido, Hiei cantando, tocando una guitarra y haciéndolo de forma maravillosa, a parte de otaku antisocial era un buen músico…

-¡Bien echo Hiei!

Dijo el profesor muy emocionado, Hiei solo lo miro con indiferencia, típico de el.

-Hn, no fue nada. Respondió desviando la mirada, claro que fue algo, tonto, si no progresas en la escuela por lo menos puedes ganar dinero en los cruceros, eso fue gracioso…bueno fue cruel, hasta yo debo admitir que Hiei canta bien.

-Dime ¿De quien es la canción?

Pregunto el profesor emocionado.

-Yo la escribí. Volvió a responder con su indiferencia, todos nos sorprendimos aun mas, a parte de todo era compositor, vaya ni yo lo puedo creer.

-Bueno Hiei sigue así, puedes tomar asiento. Hiei lo miro un momento y obedeció, Hiei camino hacia su lugar, acomodo su guitarra y miro al frente.-Yoite ¿Tu que nos vas a enseñar?

-Nada…

Respondí serio, la verdad yo no tenía talento para nada, no tenía caso.

-¿No tienes algún talento?

-No…

-Solo intimidar. Dijo alguien del salón pero no supe quien, eso me dolió un poco pero mejor lo ignore, Hiei me volteo a ver de forma extraña.

-¿Qué me ves Hiei?

Pregunte algo bajo para que el solo me escuchara, este solo sonrío y volteo de nuevo.

-Bueno Yoite, debo bajarte un punto, pero si quieres salvarlo que tal si…

-No es necesario, bájeme el punto esta, bien. Respondí inmediatamente, no quería hacer nada ni buscar un talento el cual nunca hallaría.

-¿Enserio?

Pregunto no muy convencido, yo solo asentí y así quedo el asunto.

Al salir de la clase yo me espere un poco al igual que Hiei, siempre salíamos al ultimo, yo para evitar el trafico de humanos el, no tengo idea.

-Yoite…

Me hablo el profesor y yo tome mis cosas y me acerque, Hiei salio muy tranquilo, solo lo mire de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No olvides lo que te dije ayer, debes hacerte tutor de Hiei, te dije que hoy te diría tu tarea.

-Comprendo…

Que remedio tenia…suspire algo triste.

-Solo encárgate de que haga sus tareas, de que cumpla en la clase, lo que haría un tutor, y sobretodo que no se meta en problemas, convive mas con el y vigílalo.

-Será difícil…pero lo are.

-Ya sabes si Hiei anda mal a ti te ira mal. Dijo con un aura muy tenebrosa y una sonrisa tan escalofriante, hasta yo temí por mi vida.

-Lo comprendo, con su permiso. Salí rápido de ahí, el miedo me invadía, al salir y dar vuelta en la esquina ahí estaba Hiei muy sonriente.

-Hola. Dijo de forma extraña, yo solo lo mire y seguí con mi camino.

-Hiei, has tu tarea…por favor. Al decir eso el muy idiota se comenzó a reír, lo juro quería golpearlo.

-"Por favor" que dulce eres. Decía aun entre risas.

-¡Quieres que sea malo!

-Tranquilo guapo, ya me porto bien. ¿Guapo? Se debe andar burlando de mi, lo pateare, no…debo controlarme.

-Deja de burlarte y haz lo que te pedí, soy tu tutor y debo hacer que mejores. Aunque prefiero matarte con mis propias manos…

-Ya me voy a mi casa pues, adiós vicepresidente, ah por cierto Yami te buscaba.

-¿Dónde esta, para que?

Pregunte lleno de ilusión, lo cual Hiei se quedo sin comprender a que se debía.

-Yo que se, pensó que éramos muy amigos, solo dijo que fueras al salón de arte. Cuando termino sin pensarlo dos veces corrí, Yami me buscaba ¿Para que? Al llegar trate de no ser obvio y entre.

-¿Yami?

Pregunte serio, pero no había nadie… ¿Hiei me mintió? Pero ¿Por qué? Cuando me decidí por salir alguien cerro la puerta, yo me acerque y trate de abrirla pero alguien la había estancado… ¡Matare a Hiei!

Gracias al conserje logre salir.

Cuando llegue a casa ¡Matare a ese imbecil! Ahora si se paso con sus bromas estúpidas.

Al llegar no había nadie, me apresure a subir a mi cuarto, abri la ventana y grite.

-¡Hiei Jaganshi sal!

No tuve que gritar más, salio enseguida.

-¿Qué? Ya hice mi tarea, fastidioso. Respondió de mala gana y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡Porque!

-¡Me mentiste, Yami no me buscaba y luego me encerraste en el salón de arte!

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!

Antes de que le contestara se fue muy molesto. ¿Enserio no fue el?

Cuando menos lo pensé la noche hizo su aparición y se me hizo eterna, solo deseaba poder hablar bien con Hiei, cuando menos lo pensé me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano, sin desayunar, mis ideas no eran claras, me preguntaba quien me encerraría en el salón cuando detuve el paso, a mi mente se me vino el mismo Yami…pero ¡No! El no me haría eso, por mas que me odie no lo haría…tal ves…si, sus estúpidos amigos a ellos si los creo capaces…

-¡Muévete!

Dijo alguien atrás de mí, voltee y me quede hipnotizado con la mirada feroz de Hiei había olvidado que sus ojos me parecían muy atractivos…ante tal comentario agite mi cabeza.

-Hiei…yo…

Realmente no sabía que decirle, se veía muy enojado aunque aun no entendía porque.

Hiei suspiro y se fue, la verdad esta vez su enojo era serio.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, durante la clase no ponía atención y miraba de repente a Hiei, este aun tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba por la ventana se supone que debía decirle algo por eso, pero me daba miedo hacerlo enojar más, solo suspiraba a parte de resolver el problema de ayer debía disculparme con Hiei, lo acuse sin tener pruebas… mi salvación fue el timbre del almuerzo, Hiei se levanto rápido y salio, solo se me ocurrió seguirlo y pedirle perdón.

-Yoite…

Dijo alguien antes de que me fuera, yo voltee y me tope con los ojos carmesí de Yami, solo lo mire esperando a que hablara.-Al final de clases debemos reunirnos, recuerda que pronto será el festival escolar…

Dijo serio yo solo asentí y salí rápido, hasta yo me sorprendí, normalmente disfrutaría cada momento con Yami pero ahora… solo quería ver a Hiei ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Sin éxito, regrese al salón, por culpa de ese tonto no había comido y me sentía peor cada momento que pasaba, cuando entre al salón lo vi leyendo una revista eso si me molesto.

-¡Jaganshi!

Grite llamando la atención de todos ecepto la suya, me acerque y le arrebate la revista, el me miro aun con esos ojos furiosos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…

De nuevo ante esa mirada, me quede hipnotizado, ¿Qué tenía Hiei Jaganshi, para dejarme así? Sin poder decir nada, el profesor entro, ¿Cuanto tiempo me quede así? No lo se…sacudí la cabeza y me senté, Hiei estiro su mano.

-Mí revista…

-Hiei, espérame a la hora de salida…

Dije mientras se la entregaba, el no respondió y de nuevo no podía concentrarme.

…

…

…

La hora de salida llego, yo vigilaba a Hiei, este tomo todas sus cosas y se levanto.

-Te espero afuera. Dijo sin voltearme a ver, yo solo asentí, y me levante.

Una vez afuera yo estaba pensando que decir ante el enojado Hiei, hasta que llego Yami, llamando mi atención.

-Yoite…

-¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento sentí la mirada de Hiei, el cual estaba aun más molesto ¿Por qué?

-Recuerda, quedamos de vernos a la salida…

Dijo Yami, yo aun no entendía hasta que recordé lo de la reunión.

-Si…

Dije finalmente, en eso Hiei se dio vuelta.-Espera Hiei…

-¡Carajo Yoite, para que me molestas si ya estas ocupado, simplemente vete con el y déjame por un coño!

Aquellas palabras me dejaron en estado de shock, y me lastimaron de una forma cruel, mi cabeza giro muchas veces y sentí mis ojos arder mientras Hiei se iba furioso.

-¿Son novios?

Pregunto Yami, yo voltee sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-No…

-Parecen muy cercanos, y el se ha puesto celoso ante mi presencia. Dijo mientras yo trataba de calmarme y respirar.

-No somos nada…es imposible…el ya estaba enojado por algo mas. Dije aunque realmente no sabía porque el enojo de Hiei.

-Mañana…

-¿Qué?

-Mañana hablamos del festival, ve con el. Dijo dándose vuelta.

-No es necesario, hablaremos luego, ahora…

-No tienes cabeza para hablar de esto, se nota que deseas llorar. Finalizo y se alejo, yo realmente no sabía que hacer, solo camine sin rumbo y la verdad si quería llorar, ¿Por qué Hiei me hablo así? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el? ¡Porque! Caí al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas que no se detenían, sentía una presión en el pecho la cual no paraba.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¿Te peleaste con Yami?

Pregunto una voz burlona que venía en mi dirección y sabía bien quien era, ahora no tenía ánimos de escuchar a nadie y mucho menos a ese tonto.

-Déjame…

Dije con una voz fría y me levante, pero me jalo del brazo y me empujo hacia la pared, al ver aprecie su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas sombrita?

-Déjame Bakura…

Dije mientras me movía tratando de zafarme del dolor que me ocasionaba en mi brazo, pero no lo logre y me apretó con más fuerzas.

-Últimamente te andas con ese enano, no me digas que lo usas para olvidar tu amor por Yami. Dijo de forma molesta.

-¡Déjame!

-Cállate, y no importa cuanto grites nadie te escucha. Se comenzó a reír de forma extraña y luego me miro.-Ayer tu cara…Dios debiste ver tu cara. Dijo aun entre rizas molestas.

-¿De que hablas?

Pregunte sin comprender nada.

-Ayer le dije al enano que Yami te buscaba y cuando ibas muy feliz al salón oh tú cara llena de felicidad. Volvió a reírse y yo me quede paralizado…

-¿Tu me encerraste?

-Estaba aburrido y así comprobé lo que dijiste en la cafetería aquel día, tú amas a Yami…

Yo solo quería irme a casa, ahora no tenía ánimos de pensar en mi amor platónico y en mi nuevo amor… ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué pensé en eso?

-¿Ahora que dices?

Pregunto Bakura confundido para luego volverse a reír, yo solo comencé a llorar, aunque no supe si por sus comentarios, por lo de Hiei o por el dolor en mi brazo…

-De…

Mi voz se cortaba no podía y no resistiría mas.

-No llores nenita. Dijo de forma intimidante, eso me hizo llorar más, y comencé a temblar.

-¡Me quiero ir!

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguirás molestando a mi novio. Bakura y Yo volteamos a ver, para mi sorpresa era Hiei aun con esa mirada furiosa pero ahora era dirigida al albino.

-¿Tú novio?

Pregunto soltándome y ante mi impulso corrí y abrase a Hiei el cual correspondió al abrazo y miro aun mas molesto a Bakura.

Bakura contenía una carcajada.

-Si, mi novio. Volvió a decir Hiei sin perder su compostura.

-¿Sabes que Yoite esta enamorado de Yami?

-Si…por desgracia hace poco me entere y me arde la sangre de rabia. Apretó mi hombro, eso me sorprendió. ¿Hablaba enserio? Bakura silbo y Hiei me aferro más a el, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y refugie mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Entonces? Pregunto por fin.

-Aunque Yoite ame a ese tipo no me importa, yo me voy a ganar su corazón, por cierto. Hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió.- ¡Vuelves hacerle algo y te arranco los brazos!

Bakura tomo como un reto las palabras de Hiei, solo se rió y se marcho.

Cuando estuvo lejos solté a Hiei y lo mire a los ojos los cuales se veían sin vida y llenos de coraje, me ayudo a levantarme para así irse y yo atrás de el, tenía tantas preguntas pero por más que le hablara el no me volteaba ver, no fue hasta que lo sujete del brazo una ves fuera de la escuela.

-Hiei…

Hice una pausa aunque no volteo a verme y se quedo callado.- Yo…perdóname por favor. sentí mis ojos arder pero contuve las lagrimas que deseaban salir.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto aun si voltear.

-No lo se…

Era verdad, no sabía por que mi disculpa y yo sabía que era por algo mas que culparlo de aquella broma, que resulto ser de Bakura.

-Hn, entonces no hay nada por lo cual pedir perdón. Respondió con una sonrisa la cual era de ironía.

-¡Si lo hay!

Dije casi derrumbándome.-Pero… no se que es…solo se que estas enojado conmigo y es mi culpa, se que no estas bien y es mi culpa, se que ¡Me odias y es mi culpa!

En ese momento las lagrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, solté a Hiei y cubrí mi rostro no deseaba que me viera así.

-Yoite…olvídalo. Dijo el con un tono que no logre descifrar ¿Odio? ¿Dolor? Simplemente no lo supe, pero no quise mirarlo.-Yoite… será mejor que no volvamos a tratarnos…

Levante la mirada aun con lágrimas en mis ojos y me quede sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

Hiei no me miraba, solo dijo por ultimo.

-A partir de ahora no nos conocemos, solo somos compañeros de clase y nada más. Se dio vuelta y se marcho dejándome un nudo en el pecho, cai de rodillas aun en estado de "shock".

…

…

…

Camine a casa aun sin saber lo que había pasado, las lagrimas se habían detenido pero el dolor seguía en mi corazón ¿Por qué? La verdad me dolía que Hiei no estuviera conmigo y que me odiara, me dolía mucho…las semanas que pasamos juntos, a pesar de todo el realmente ¿Qué? No lograba descifrar esa última parte, ahora Hiei dejaría de hablarme y seriamos dos desconocidos.

-¿Por qué lloras Yoite?

Pregunto Yukimi al verme parado enfrente de la casa…ni yo comprendía por que lloraba.


	8. El café llora

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el des ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap 8: El café llora.**

"Aquella noche que vi tu rostro supe que era amor.

Aquella noche mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, logre apreciar tu mirada llena de dolor, y ahora dime tu ¿Qué are?

¿Qué are? No te logro sacar…

Mañana te veré de nuevo sin poder ayudarte, mañana sabre lo imposible, mañana te alejaras de mí.

Dime ¿Qué are? Debo decirte adiós, sacarte de mi corazón…con mucho dolor, hasta lograr casi sacar mi alma y arrojarla al vacío, lejos, lejos.

Dime ¿Qué are?

El día de mañana te veré una ves mas y te diré sayonara…te sacare con mucho dolor, mientras tu olvidas quien fui, alguna ves lograre comprender…

Dime ¿Qué are?

Mañana te veré…mañana…mañana…y debo decir adiós…debo…debo…decir sayonara."

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras me miraban sorprendidos en especial el ojos zafiro del rincón, ni yo me la creía que supiera cantar…oh mas bien que les gustaba como lo hacia.

-¡Bien echo Hiei!

Dijo el profesor muy emocionado, solo lo mire con indiferencia.

-Hn, no fue nada. Respondí desviando la mirada.

-Dime ¿De quien es la canción?

Pregunto el profesor emocionado.

-Yo la escribí. Volví a responder con indiferencia, y todos se sorprendieron aun más, ¿Qué les pasaba? Nadie creía que tuviera talento oh ¿Qué?

-Bueno Hiei sigue así, puedes tomar asiento. Lo mire un momento y obedecí, camine hacia mi lugar, acomode mi guitarra y mire al frente.-Yoite ¿Tu que nos vas a enseñar?

Pregunto el profesor mirando al pelinegro que estaba a mi lado.

-Nada…

Respondió serio, y sin ánimos.

-¿No tienes algún talento?

Insistió el profesor.

-No…

-Solo intimidar. Dijo alguien del salón, la verdad son unos tontos, voltee a ver a Yoite para comprobar si estaba bien por el estúpido comentario de aquel tipo, si supiera quien fue lo patearía.

-¿Qué me ves Hiei?

Pregunto en voz baja que solo yo escuche, al parecer estaba bien, sonreí y voltee de nuevo al frente.

-Bueno Yoite, debo bajarte un punto, pero si quieres salvarlo que tal si…

-No es necesario, bájeme el punto esta, bien. Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Enserio?

Pregunto el profesor no muy convencido, Yoite asintió y dejaron el asunto.

Al salir de la clase me espere un poco, y al parecer Yoite igual, siempre salíamos al ultimo, yo para evitar el trafico de humanos el, no tengo idea.

-Yoite…

Le hablo el profesor, tomo sus cosas y se acerco al hippie, mientras yo salía tranquilamente.

Camine un momento y me espere al dar vuelta en la esquina, Yoite pasaría por aquí, no comprendía porque lo esperaba pero bueno ya ni se porque hago lo que hago últimamente.

-Oye ¿Eres de la clase de Yoite?

Se acerco a mi un tipo extraño, era albino y parecía un demente y créanme yo se de dementes.

-Si…

Respondí a la defensiva, normal en mí desconfiar de la gente extraña.

-Dile que Yami lo busca en el salón de arte. Respondió con una sonrisa, yo lo mire molesto algo en el no me gustaba.- ¿Sabes? Yami piensa que tu y Yoite son muy buenos amigos ¿Hasta que punto será cierto? Bueno le dices. Finalizo y se marcho, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Y como lo predije llego Yoite y yo sonreí feliz ¿Enserio que me pasa?

-Hola. Dije sin ocultar mi felicidad, el solo me miro y siguió con su camino, pero menciono.

-Hiei, has tu tarea…por favor. Al decir eso me ocasiono gracia y sin evitarlo me reí.

-"Por favor" que dulce eres. Dije sin parar de reírme.

-¡Quieres que sea malo!

-Tranquilo guapo, ya me porto bien. ¿Guapo? Bueno la verdad si me parece atractivo… ¡Que acabo de pensar!

-Deja de burlarte y haz lo que te pedí, soy tu tutor y debo hacer que mejores. Detuve mi risa y me acorde del tipo de antes.

-Ya me voy a mi casa pues, adiós vicepresidente, ah por cierto Yami te buscaba.

-¿Dónde esta, para que?

En ese momento sentí como si me golpearan en el estomago, Yoite pregunto lleno de ilusión y no comprendí bien porque.

-Yo que se, pensó que éramos muy amigos, solo dijo que fueras al salón de arte. Cuando dije en que lugar Yoite salio corriendo sin escuchar nada más, quería advertirle del tipo albino pero… ¿Por qué me dolió aquella mirada?

…

…

…

Al llegar a mi casa sin ánimos me fui a mi cuarto ignorando todo lo que Yukina me decía, estaba muy enojado y temía que si habría la boca le diría algo horrible y ella no merecía mi rabia sin razones, aunque seguía sin entender ¿Por qué Yoite sonrío así? ¿Ah Yoite le gustaba Yami? Si así fuera ¿Por qué me ocasiona dolor? No importaba cuanto lo pensara no hallaba respuestas, solo mas preguntas que no llevaban a nada…

Paso un rato y realice la atarea lo mejor que pude, mi mente seguía perdida, todo lo que pensaba era "Yoite". No fue hasta que el me grito.

-¡Hiei Jaganshi sal!

Parecía molesto, tal vez le pasó algo con Yami… ¡Ese nombre de nuevo! Comencé a odiarlo en ese momento. Salí a ver que quería antes de que quisiera matarme.

-¿Qué? Ya hice mi tarea, fastidioso. Respondí de mala gana y el frunció el ceño.

-¡Eres de lo peor!

Me quede un poco atontado ante aquel comentario.

-¡Porque!

-¡Me mentiste, Yami no me buscaba y luego me encerraste en el salón de arte!

¡De nuevo ese nombre! Me ardió la sangre y me acuso de algo que no hice.

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!

Antes de que continuara me fui, no quería pelear con el y sabía que si seguía ahí terminaríamos peor. Me acosté en mi cama y trate de calmarme.

Cuando menos lo pensé la noche hizo su aparición y se me hizo eterna, solo deseaba poder sacarme de mi mente a Yoite cuando menos lo pensé me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente sin ánimos y ya más calmado me fui a la escuela, solo comí una manzana y espere a Yukina que cerrara la puerta y nos marchamos, durante el camino ella iba platicando sobre sus amigos, ya se soy horrible pero no quería saber nada, me sentía mal y de nuevo recordé al idiota de Yoite y Yami…

-¿Hermano?

Me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a ver a la dulce chica, tenía una mirada llena de preocupación ella sabía que algo andaba mal, no quise decirle nada y sonreí para calmarla.

Al llegar a la escuela nos separamos y fui a mi salón y como siempre unos segundos antes Yoite estaba ahí.

-¡Muévete!

Dije furioso, al parecer aun tenía coraje el cual no sabía de donde venia, se me quedo viendo

Y agito la cabeza como si tratara de olvidar algo que pensó.

-Hiei…yo…

Dudo al quererme decir algo, yo lo miraba molesto.

Suspire y me fui, dejándolo confundido.

Durante la clase no preste atención, miraba por la ventana y de repente volteaba a ver a ese tonto presidente… ¡Que me pasa! Aun si el y Yoite tuvieran algo que ver ¿A mi que mas me da? Pero la verdad es que si me ¡Importa! El timbre del almuerzo sonó, me levante rápido y salí sin mirara a nadie. No quería ver a nadie así que evite ir con Kurama o mi hermana, por ello fui a la azotea.

Pase un rato arriba hasta que me aburrí y regrese al salón, recordé que tenía una revista en la mochila, al entrar suplique que Yoite no estuviera ahí, tenerlo cerca me ponía mas nervioso, por suerte no estaba y me fui a mi lugar, saque la revista y trate de perderme lo mas que fuera posible.

-¡Jaganshi!

Grito alguien, sabía que era Yoite, que suerte la mía, trate de no prestarle atención, pero cuando menos lo pensé me arrebato la revista y lo mire furioso.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto con un tono furioso.

-Yo…

De nuevo me miraba fijo, su mirada me calmaba un poco, pero en eso entro el profesor ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así? No lose pero fue lo mejor que me paso en el día, el sacudió la cabeza y se sentó, estire la mano llamando su atención.

-Mí revista…

-Hiei, espérame a la hora de salida…

Dijo mientras me la entregaba. ¿Qué quería de mí? Durante la clase solo pensé en ello.

…

…

…

La hora de salida llego, Yoite me miraba y yo tomaba mis cosas.

-Te espero afuera. Dije sin voltearlo a ver, asintió y se levanto.

Una vez afuera esperaba que Yoite me dijiera algo y luego llego Yami llamando su atención…

-Yoite…

-¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento mire lleno de furia a Yoite, mi sangre ardía y temía explotar.

-Recuerda, quedamos de vernos a la salida…

-Si…

Eso fue todo, mi mente me llevo a muchas cosas pero ninguna me agrado, verlos juntos sea cual sea el motivo me reventó por completo, me di vuelta no quería saber mas.

-Espera Hiei…

-¡Carajo Yoite, para que me molestas si ya estas ocupado, simplemente vete con el y déjame por un coño!

Me fui, sentía mis ojos arder ¿Quería llorar? Corrí antes de que eso pasara, nunca nadie me había visto llorar y hoy no sería la excepción…llegue al patio y me escondí tras un árbol…cuando no hubo nadie alrededor me eche al suelo y mire al cielo ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué no ayo respuestas a mi dolor? Yo no era así…simplemente algo en mi había cambiado… en ese momento recordé a Yoite arrugando su nariz y sonreí, poco a poco recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado estas semanas y eso me hacia feliz…pero por desgracia llegue al momento de ayer… pensar en que Yoite sintiera algo por Yami me dolía y yo sabia bien que si, ya no podía negarlo pero ¿Por qué? Entonces a mi mente se cruzo verlos juntos…besándose…

-¡No quiero!

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, quería parar y no podía…hace años que no lloraba y ahora lo hacía sin razón por Yoite…

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

Pregunto alguien, inmediatamente me levante y seque las lágrimas, no quería parecer débil ante nadie y para mi sorpresa, fue Yami quien me miro…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Yoite se preocupo mucho por ti, así que te esta buscando…bueno nos vemos, Hiei. Se dio vuelta pero antes de irse menciono…-Si lo quieres hasta el punto de llorar mejor has algo o te lo robaran. Me quede en "shock" mientras lo veía irse ¿Esa era mi respuesta? Me levante y fui de nuevo a la escuela a buscar a Yoite. Camine un rato hasta que escuche algo de ruido por el pasillo, al llegar mire a Yoite y al albino de ayer, Yoite estaba llorando y el lo acorralaba contra la pared, cerre el puño con fuerza y me acerque con deseos de matar a ese estúpido.

-No llores nenita. Dijo tratando de intimidar a Yoite y haciéndolo llorar aun más.

-¡Me quiero ir!

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguirás molestando a mi novio. Dije llamando su atención y mirándolo furioso.

-¿Tú novio?

Pregunto soltando a Yoite, el cual corrió y cayó de rodillas frente a mí y se aferro abrazándome, correspondí a su abrazo y mire mas molesto al idiota aquel, el cual contenía una carcajada.

-Si, mi novio. Le volví a decir.

-¿Sabes que Yoite esta enamorado de Yami?

-Si…por desgracia hace poco me entere y me arde la sangre de rabia. Apreté el hombro de Yoite, mientras el albino silbo, aferre más a Yoite a mi, el rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y refugio su rostro en mi pecho, eso me estremeció un poco pero ahora no debía perderme en mis miles de preguntas.

-¿Entonces? Pregunto por fin.

-Aunque Yoite ame a ese tipo no me importa, yo me voy a ganar su corazón, por cierto. Hice una pausa, luego continúe.- ¡Vuelves hacerle algo y te arranco los brazos!

Se que lo tomo como un reto solo se rió y se marcho.

Cuando estuvo lejos Yoite me soltó y me miro a los ojos, yo me sentía sin ánimos y mas confundido que nunca, lo ayude a levantarse y me fui, el me siguió, y al hablarme trataba de ignorarlo pero fue hasta que salimos de la escuela que me sujeto del brazo.

-Hiei…

Hizo una pausa, pero no lo voltee a ver y permanecí en silencio.

-Yo…perdóname por favor. Tales palabras me confundieron.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunte sin voltear.

-No lo se…

Respondió, yo solo sonreí con ironía.

-Hn, entonces no hay nada por lo cual pedir perdón.

-¡Si lo hay! Pero… no se que es…solo se que estas enojado conmigo y es mi culpa, se que no estas bien y es mi culpa, se que ¡Me odias y es mi culpa!

Yo no te odio Yoite… ¡Me odio a mi mismo!

En ese momento se que el lloro y eso me lastimo…yo no quería verlo sufrir y solo había una forma de que mi confusión no lo afectara a el.

-Yoite…olvídalo… Yoite… será mejor que no volvamos a tratarnos…

-¿Qué?

Pregunto confundido, yo no voltee solo seguí con lo que decía.

-A partir de ahora no nos conocemos, solo somos compañeros de clase y nada más. Me di vuelta y luego me fui.

…

…

…

Camine sin ánimos hasta que llegue a casa y mire a mi mama y a Yukina entrando a la casa, cuando entra Yukina me volteo a ver sonriente, ignorando el echo de que no la había acompañado hoy.

-Hermano… ¿Pasa algo?

Se preocupo al verme sin ánimos con una mirada muerta, no conteste y me fui a mi cuarto.

Al llegar me asome hacia fuera perdido en mis pensamientos ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué? A partir de ahora no debía hablar con Yoite y evitar el contacto lo más posible…

Mire afuera y vi a Yoite llorar mientras se aferraba a aquel hombre el cual supuse que era su padre…mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, de nuevo lloraba solo, mientras me escondía de mis propios sentimientos…


	9. La limonada aun no entiende

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap: 9 "La limonada aun no entiende."**

Siento como si hubieran pasado años y solo llevo un día desde que hable con Hiei…

-Yoite…

Llamo Yami sonriente, voltee a los lados confundido ¿Por qué me sonreía a mí?

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunte algo serio.

-¿Te arreglaste con Hiei?

-Creo que todo esta peor que nunca. Murmure.

-Bakura nos contó lo de ayer…discúlpalo es un idiota. Baje la mirada recordando a Hiei…y sus palabras.-Yoite…

Levante la mirada y mire a Yami el cual parecía confundido por algo.

-¿Si?

-Bakura menciono que Hiei le dijo que tu y el eran novios ¿Es verdad?

-No, ya te conteste eso ayer ¿No? No se que paso ayer. Conteste sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en mi pecho.

-Ya veo, Yoite. Se dio vuelta pero antes de irse dijo.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

Voltee al lado de Hiei y suspire al ver el lugar vacío…hoy no vendría y eso me preocupaba.- ¿Yoite?

Volví en si y mire a Yami.

-Esta bien…

Respondí sin ánimos, normalmente estaría feliz pero de nuevo Hiei ocupaba toda mi mente y mis emociones.

-Te veré mañana en el parque "Shin" ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, ¿Qué hora?

-Como es sábado…a las doce ¿Te parece?

Pregunto sonriente, yo solo sentí. Yami se retiro y a partir de ese momento el día paso lentamente. No procure prestarle atención al profesor, solo miraba al lado vació que se encontraba a mi lado, de seguro Hiei me odiaba y eso me dolía y lo peor es que no sabía porque. Desde que lo conocí su mirada me había cautivado, era como si con esos ojos grandes y profundos pudiera ver a mi verdadero yo, y me asustaba.

El timbre sonó llamando un poco mi atención, pero no deje de ver aquel asiento vacío… ¿Por qué Hiei? ¿Por qué robas toda mi atención? ¡No lo entiendo! Recargue mi rostro en la banca y suspire.

La hora de salida llego, tome mis cosas y antes de irme Yami me hablo.

-Yoite, te veo entonces mañana no lo olvides. Sonrió de forma bella, aunque mi pesimismo no me permitió deslumbrarme… aun pensaba en el tonto de Hiei. Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Yami, nadie podía creer que fuéramos a salir y con razón ni yo me la creía y menos creía que no me importara para nada.

-Si…

Dije sin ánimos mientras todos me miraban confundidos y algunas mujeres indignadas, yo solo, sabía que quería irme a mi casa, incluso note que Joey se quejaba con Yami por haberme invitado, Yami solo sonreía tratando de calmarlo aunque parecía algo difícil.

-Yoite…

Llamo alguien atrás de mí, voltee y con un rostro serio pose mis ojos en el profesor el cual como siempre sonreía feliz, como si no existieran preocupaciones en su vida ¿Qué esperaba? Era un Hippie al fin y al cabo.

-¿Si?

-Toma. Me entrego una hoja, la tome y la examine un momento, al parecer era la tarea.-Recuerda que eres el tutor de Hiei, llévale la tarea ¿Vale?

-Si…

¿Vale? ¡Claro que no! No puedo ir a su casa, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos ni ver su pequeño cuerpecito… ¿Cuerpecito?

Sacudí la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento idiota…

-¿Te sientes bien?

Simplemente no dije nada y me marche ante la mirada de confusión del profesor…

Caminaba por el pasillo sin ánimos y al parecer casi todos se habían ido, solo estaban aquellos que limpiaban el aula o los miembros del comité, supongo que es por la próxima salida al campo, cada año organizan algo y de seguro mandaran hablar a los presidentes de las clases…en ese momento recordé que mañana saldría con Yami, y a la ves recordé que debo entregarle la tarea al tonto de Hiei. Suspire preocupado.

Cuando menos lo pensé me encontraba en camino hacia mi casa… sinceramente deseaba detener el tiempo y no llegar, no estaba preparado para ver a Hiei y de seguro el no deseaba verme… sentí un dolor en el pecho, me molestaba el echo de que el me odiara…normalmente me daría igual, llega un momento en que te acostumbras pero es inevitable querer a alguien y que duela su desprecio ¿Querer? Me pregunto si es posible que le tomara cariño a ese hombrecito idiota. Volví a suspirar aun mas preocupado.

-Hola vecino. Una dulce voz me hablo, voltee algo asustado pues no había sentido la presencia de nadie. Lo primero que vi al voltear fueron unos ojos grandes, llenos de vida y mucha alegría…rojos. Recordé a Hiei aunque claro sus ojos eran distintos pues los de Hiei mostraban mucho misterio, fortaleza…

Sacudí mi cabeza ¿No había ni un solo momento en que no lo recordara?

-Buenas tardes. Salude al recordar a la pequeña mujer de cabello verde y piel blanca como la nieve…

-No he podido hablar con usted… disculpe. Sonrió tan tierna, definitivamente nada que ver con Hiei aun cuando por alguna razón me lo recordara…

-No importa…

-¡Lo invito a tomar un te!

Antes de que respondiera algo ella me tomo del brazo y me jalo… que chica tan extraña y alegre… me ocasionaba escalofríos…

-Yo…

Antes de que me negara lo pensé mejor, cualquier escusa para no ver a Hiei sería buena…incluso si esta chica fuera una asesina sicópata o una secuestradora ¿Qué mas da? Mi vida no era bella y yo no era alguien que me encantara vivir… lose soy un pesimista. Cuando volví de mi retorcido mundito note algunas cosas… como ¿Vecino? Nunca había visto antes a esta chica… ¿Oh si? En todo caso ¿Dónde vivía? Antes de que lograra encontrar respuestas la chica se paro enfrente de la casa de Hiei… hubo un momento de shock antes de que reaccionara y me diera cuenta que estaba entrando a la casa del enano malvado.

-¡Hermano ya llegue!

Y eso fue el caso de todos los caos… ¡Hermano! La chica alegre… ¡Era hermana de Hiei! ¿La vida me odia tanto?

-Disculpa yo…

Tenía que salir de ahí… ¡Mejor hubiera sido una secuestradora! Por razón me recordaba un poco a Hiei ¡Porque no sabía que Hiei tenía una hermana!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Pregunto Hiei mientras bajaba las escaleras, yo me quede inmóvil un momento al verlo, cuando poso su mirada en mi dirección se quedo quieto, luego frunció el ceño y puso un rostro el cual no logre descifrar pero que me hizo sentirme mal…baje la mirada ocultando mi tristeza.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

Me pregunto Hiei con un tono frío, yo no supe que responder, me sentía como un criminal sin haber echo realmente un crimen.

-Yo lo invite a tomar un te. Respondió la chica.

-Háblame cuando este lista la cena. Regreso arriba y en unos segundos escuche una puerta cerrarse.

-Hermano. La chica miro con preocupación hacia arriba, yo solo saque la hoja de la tarea y se la entregue.

-Por favor dásela…es la tarea. Salí rápido de aquella casa mientras trataba de no llorar aunque mis ojos ardían y mi corazón dolía…

¡Simplemente no entiendo que pasa! ¿Por qué me duele su indiferencia?

-Hiei…

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, aun confundido y sin lograr hallar respuestas…

...

...

...

**Hola! Pues aqui actualizando el capitulo jojojo bueno pues Zoe-chan ya se que hago sufrir a este par de tortolitos pero hay que darle un poco de drama tu sabes :D a parte es venganza por tanto maltrato que nos hacen no? T-T **

**Hiei: Que rencorozas ¬¬**

**Yo: y Yoite...tranquilo moreno a poco no se ve lindo Hiei llorando? disfrutalo nunca lo volveras a ver en fase llorona XD quisas en la cama tu me entiendes nee? **

**Hiei: ¡Pervertida! y claro que no! **

**Yo: aja en fin espero que les gustara el capitulo y también a ti, mi linda Zoe-chan cuidate y come sanamente y mira mucho Yaoi XD has que me sienta orgullosa jojojo +w+ **

**Adios! XD **


	10. El café aun no entiende

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai**

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap: 10 "El café aun no entiende." **

La alarma sonó, ante mis pocas fuerzas preferí ignorar el molesto ruido pero comenzó a irritarme, me levante desganado y la apague rápido, luego me recosté de nuevo sin ni siquiera ver la hora… sinceramente no deseaba ir a ningún lado hoy…

-Hermano, el desayuno esta listo. Hablo Yukina atrás de la puerta, yo solo solté un gemido.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Pregunto confundida.

-No iré a la escuela. Respondí y me di media vuelta en la cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas enfermo?

Por su tono de voz supongo que la preocupe mas, suspire y volví a voltear a lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien… solo que no tengo ánimos, no te preocupes solo necesito dormir. Trate de calmarla un poco y supongo que funciono.

-De acuerdo, si te da hambre te dejare algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias… vete con cuidado y no le hagas caso a nadie y si ves a Kuwabara sal corriendo. Fruncí el ceño al recordar a ese tonto… se que algo quería con mi pequeña Yukina.

-De acuerdo… espero que te recuperes. No muy convencida se marcho, después de unos minutos escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Me volví a voltear al lado de la pared y trate de dormir… la verdad no quería ir a la escuela porque no deseaba verlo… aun seguía sin comprender mis estúpidos sentimientos… sabía que si seguía así solo lo lastimaría se que lo confundía… y el a mi, por mas que buscara respuestas al porque me sentía así con Yoite no encontraba nada… lo único que encontraba me daba miedo y lo rechazaba totalmente, debía ser otra cosa pero no hallaba nada que me convenciera. Cerre el puño con fuerza y mejor intente dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Hubo un momento en que todo se hizo oscuro y juraría que dormía pero mi mente seguía despierta y atenta a todo, no podía descansar y eso me molestaba, no podía olvidar el echo de que algo andaba mal en mi y eso me molestaba, y no podía evitar el echo de pensar en que Yoite anda viendo embobado al imbecil del presidente y ¡Eso me encabrona!

Me levante bruscamente mientras sentía mi sangre arder, ¡Porque rayos eso me molesta! No es como si Yoite y yo… fuéramos… ¡Carajo! No encuentro ninguna respuesta… a caso yo… ¡No, nada que ver! Mire el reloj y note que ni una hora había pasado desde que Yukina se fue, era evidente que no podría dormir, al cerrar mis ojos pensaba en Yoite y eso no era bueno, tenía que olvidarme de ese tonto… ya había decidido que no hablaría mas con el… aunque le había dejado una idea errónea pero era mejor que creyera eso, así sería mas fácil que se alejara de mi…por alguna razón algo en mi no deseaba que Yoite se alejara… suspire y mejor baje a comer algo… tenía que pensar en algo que me distrajera por lo menos ese día…

Una hora… y nada…ha pasado una maldita hora y ni la tele me distrae… ¡Que hago! Veré algo en Internet. Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y prendí esa cosa… espere un segundo y una ves prendida, entre a Internet en busca de algo… anime.

Pasaron dos horas mientras veía atento… olvidándome del mundo exterior, cuando sentí mis ojos arder me aleje de la pantalla y sin recordar el motivo por el cual me hallaba en casa, fui a tomar un baño, busque algo de ropa limpia; una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color, ropa interior muy elemental supongo…

Entre al baño. Abri la llave y espere a que el agua se calentara y suspire algo cansado aun sin recordar nada, era como si el anime me idiotizara… inmediatamente el cuarto se sintió caliente y entre ello, yo también, me deshice de mi ropa y entre a la tina, sentí mucho calor… no era como si acostumbrara hacerlo… no pensaba mucho en ello, pero mi cansancio, mi idiotez, el calor, todo eso lo provoco. Comencé a tocarme un poco… me sentía un tonto cuando lo hacia pero a la ves era placentero… acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y me perdía en ello, poco a poco gemía y el calor aumentaba, tome mi miembro y lo agite rápidamente, pronto pasaría eso que tiene que pasar pero no fue hasta que en un gemido…

-Hn Yoite…

Salio esa sustancia blanca y pegajosa y yo reaccione… ¡Que acababa de decir! No sabía si llorar o reír por la ironía… ¡Me masturbaba pensando en Yoite! Y en ese momento volví a recordar el motivo del porque no había ido a la escuela… quería morir…

Limpie rápido mi cuerpo y ahí abajo, salí de la tina me puse la ropa y corrí a mi habitación. Mire un momento por la ventana y salí al corredor, mis ojos se posaron en la ventana de enfrente, ya hace mucho que Yoite no salía a tejer…de nuevo el se cruza por mi mente, y para mi desgracia recordé lo de la tina…si antes no podía verlo ahora sería imposible ¿Por qué en esos momentos tenía que pensar en el? Y lo peor no fue un pensamiento muy sano… imagine…

Suspire molesto y volví a mi habitación tratando de sacarlo de mi mente, sacudía la cabeza pero ni así, era como si se aferrara a lo mas profundo de mi ser y eso me molestaba.

¿Qué era Yoite para mí? Esa pregunta se cruzaba una y otra ves… nunca antes había sentido lo que ahora sentía por el y eso me ocasionaba ganas de vomitar y mucha confusión…

Volví a suspirar molesto, decidí apagar la computadora y luego dormir una siesta ahora si que estaba cansado y ya ni siquiera me importaba pensar en Yoite… claro si lo imagino viendo a Yami lo pateare…

Cuando menos lo pensé, mi retorcido mundito se volvió negro…

-¡Hermano ya llegue!

Abrí los ojos un momento al reconocer aquella voz…al parecer ahora si había podido dormir toda la mañana, mi cabeza daba vueltas y aun tenía ganas de vomitar, trate de no hacerlo y salí de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Pregunte mientras bajaba las escaleras y me sobaba la cabeza, no fue hasta que me quede inmóvil al ver ahí abajo a Yoite, ¡Que diablos hacia en mi casa! Fruncí el ceño y puse un rostro de desagrado, diablos de nuevo mi estúpida experiencia en la tina. Note un poco triste a Yoite…

-Hermano…

-¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

Pregunte algo frío, tratando de alejarlo lo más posible…

-Yo lo invite a tomar un te. Respondió de forma preocupada, Yukina.

-Háblame cuando este lista la cena. Respondí indiferente aunque por dentro las mil preguntas volvían y comenzaban a atacarme como fieras, Yoite me confundía tanto, entre a mi cuarto y azote la puerta, tenía que alejarlo de este mundo al que llamo mío…no fue hasta que escuche la puerta de abajo cerrar que salí a ver por el corredor y lo miraba irse rápido…

Aun confundido y sin lograr hallar respuestas, tenía mi alma arder y mi mente revolcarse en la abruma de la desesperación…

Cerre el puño con fuerza y golpee la pared.

...

...

...

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste ^^ y Hiei anda de pervertido jojojojo +w+ **

**Hiei: por lo menos pagame por hacer eso! ¬¬**

**Yo: amm nop, re bien que te encanta jojojo **

**Hiei: -.- **

**Yo: ¡Nos vemos la proxima! :D**


	11. La limonada comprendió

******Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai **

******Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^**

******Cap 11: "La limonada comprendió"**

El día brillaba gracias al sol, era calido y yo tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Buenos días. Salude a Yukimi, mientras bajaba las escaleras, ante mi sorpresa presencie que Miharu, y nuestros amigos estaban ahí, la chica rubia de coletas Raimei, su hermano mayor Raikou, el paranoico de Gau, el cuatro ojos de Aizawa; ellos iban a escuelas diferentes, aunque Miharu los conoció en la secundaria, a Raikou lo conocí por Yukimi.

-¡Hola Yoite!

Saludaron todos muy entusiastas, algo más que me hacía que deseara sacar mi desayuno ahí mismo, ese día la amabilidad y la calidez me mareaba.

-¿A dónde vas?

Pregunto Miharu al verme. Si, lose iba a salir pero no se como lo adivino, mi ropa no era como para poder saberlo a simple vista; usaba una camisa blanca, desfajada, pantalón negro, tenis negros algo maltratados y una cara de flojera que hará bostezar hasta al mas hiperactivo.

-Una cita. Respondí, pero fue mala idea, todos me vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Con una chica?

Pregunto Aizawa, olvidando que soy gay.

-¿Con Yami?

Pregunto Raimei recordando mi amor de toda la vida.

-¿Con Hiei?

Pregunto Miharu recordándome a ese tonto de nuevo. Suspire y señale a Raimei dándole a ella la razón.

-¡Lo sabía!

Festejo dando un salto mientras levantaba los brazos.

-¿Quién es Hiei?

¡Ese nombre! Al parecer Raikou no lo había pasado por alto.

-Larga historia…adiós. Me despedí, tenía que salir antes de que fuera obligado a hablar de ese muchacho, pero tal vez Miharu diría una que otra cosa…por lo menos no me acosarían con miles de preguntas…tanto.

-¡Hola vecino!

Salte ante el grito, me había tomado por sorpresa, busque su origen y me encontré con una mujer muy parecida a la hermana de Hiei, no necesitas ser un genio para suponer quien es.

-Buenos días. Respondí de forma cortes, Yukina era idéntica a su madre y también Hiei le daba algunos aires.

-¿Eres amigo de Hiei?

-Compañero. Corregí, aunque ni yo sabía ya que era de el.

-Bueno, yo soy Hina, su madre, por favor perdónalo. Sonrio muy amable… me recordaba a mi madre… bueno lo poco que recordaba de ella y a la vez me recordaba a Hanabusa… pero ¿Por qué dijo eso? A caso es que Hiei ¿Le contó algo?

-El es un necio impulsivo, un renegón y a veces no lo entiendo en lo absoluto, me recuerda tanto a su padre. ¿Al padre de Hiei? Me pregunto como será ¿Se parecen en la apariencia? ¿Cómo es?

-El no habla de si mismo…ni de su familia…

Baje la mirada.

-No lo tomes tan personal, así es el, es raro que se abra a los demás, incluso yo no se quienes son sus amigos o lo que le pasa, últimamente anda deprimido y no quiere hablar… piensa que guardando sus emociones esta mostrando fortaleza y se encierra en su mundo.

-Entiendo. Era verdad… Hiei era muy similar a mí, ambos queríamos ser fuertes ante los demás…pero en el fondo éramos un par de niños asustados que al fin de cuentas yo no conocía a Hiei ni el a mi.

-Talvez le hizo falta la compañía de su padre…

Dijo algo triste, aunque no comprendí ¿No vivían con el padre de Hiei? Al parecer ella noto mi confusión pues me aclaro.

-Su padre se marcho cuando Yukina y él tenian 7 años, nos divorciamos y bueno él ya no los volvió a procurar.

-Yo…lo siento mucho…

Volví a bajar la mirada…Hiei realmente no sabía eso de ti…

-No te preocupes, pero por eso te pido que seas paciente con Hiei, el necesita tiempo para confiar en los demás…

Sonrio amable.

-Bueno me voy, cuídate. Se marcho, en ese momento había recordado mi cita con Yami, ignoraba la hora pero talvez ya era tarde, como siempre Hiei era el primero en ocupar mi mente ¡Aun sigo sin saber porque!

Salí rápido de ahí y corrí.

…

…

…

Al llegar al parque "Shin" Yami ya estaba ahí sentado en una banca.

-Disculpa. Dije al acercarme a el, me sonrió de una forma que antes pudo haberme echo suspirar pero que ahora me resultaba indiferente.

-No te preocupes… bueno ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-Esta, bien. Se levanto de su lugar y me miro fijamente.

-Conozco un restaurante donde venden un rico café. Puse un gesto de desagrado.

-No me gusta el café. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la idea de probarlo, Yami se rió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos, enserio hoy nada de eso me cautivaba.

-No te preocupes, venden otro tipo de bebidas, refrescos, helados todo eso, bueno ¿Vamos?

-Si…

Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha, aunque sentía que alguien nos seguía tal ves me portaba paranoico pero ¿Era algo o alguien?

Bueno esa preocupación desapareció tan pronto como llego, de un momento para otro mi mente volvió hacia Hiei, hacia lo que hable con su madre. Era verdad que Hiei era muy cínico conmigo pero tras esos ojos llenos de misterio había un joven frío e indiferente, y en el fondo sentía que era como yo.

-Yoite…

Alguien me llamo intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos… lo ignore pero volvió a insistir y de nuevo trate de ignorarlo, no fue hasta que alzo un poco la voz que volví al mundo terrenal de forma violenta.

-¿Si?

Mire a Yami, el cual parecía preocupado.

-Ya llegamos. Señalo al frente, mire el lugar un segundo y sentí deseos de vomitar… era calido…

Yami entro y yo lo seguí, al entrar muchas personas lo miraron con asombro ante su belleza… cuando yo pase se asustaron pues mi cara ya no era de flojera era de agonía…

-¿Quieres algo? Yo invito. Dijo tomando asiento y yo al frente de el.

-Café no…

El sonrió y asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-Limonada…

El le hablo a una mesera, mientras yo me ponía a reflexionar ¡Que me pasaba! Estaba en una cita con Yami, el amor de mi vida desde la secundaria y yo aquí me hallaba sin ánimos y pensando en Hiei ¡Sal de mi cabeza nomo egoísta!

-Yoite… ¡Yoite!

-¡Que quiere! Digo…lo siento. Le grite a Yami, esto no puede ser pero… ¿Oh si?

-Veo que aun no arreglas nada con Hiei ¿Verdad?

Dijo mirándome fijamente, eso me incomodo, parecía que quería ver dentro de mi…pero me molestaba y en parte era bueno que no lograra el afecto como lo hacia Hiei…aunque sus ojos fueran rojos los de Hiei eran mas especiales…

La mesera llego con nuestra orden y miro con ojitos de amor a Yami, como siempre no hay mujer que no caiga ante sus encantos.

-Hiei me confunde…

-¿Y eso?

Tomo su bebida de naranja y tomo un trago, yo solo mire el vaso de limonada algo indiferente.

-Yo…

-¿El te gusta ¿No?

Me encogí de hombros, no sabía esa respuesta.-Yo se que no te agrado, pero déjame ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?

¿No me agradas? Vamos me gustabas mucho ¡No seas tonto!

-Error. Lo mire al rostro.

-¿Huh?

-Si me agradas…

-Yoite ¿Estabas enamorado de mi?

¿Por qué todo en pasado?

-Si…desde secundaria. Respondí mientras volvía a mirar mi limonada la cual aun no probaba.

-Lo siento, nunca lo note. Dijo sinceramente.

-No soy muy expresivo… tal vez tu mejor opción es alguien como Yugi.

-Yoite, aun si fueras expresivo, yo no te amaría. Eso fue un golpe duro ¡Ya cállenlo!

-Gracias…

-Lo que quiero decirte es que yo toda la vida e amado a Yugi, pero era mi amor secreto hasta que reuní el valor de confesarlo, tu eres muy guapo, inteligente, educado y misterioso. Sonrió para animarme.

-Soy, raro, un nerd, doy miedo y no soy atractivo. Corregí ante mi poca confianza.

-Yoite. Puso una en mi rostro, eso me hizo estremecerme, me moví rápido no me gustaba el contacto, el no lo tomo a mal.-Eres un diamante en bruto, solo falta que saques a frote tu brillo y te valores mas a ti mismo, al parecer Hiei ya noto tu valor. Sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo…

-Hiei es el que me dice que soy un nerd, y todo eso. Sacudí mi cabeza negando que Hiei viera en mi brillo, pero creerlo me hacia feliz.

-Porque le gustas. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¿Qué?

-El quiere llamar tu atención, te quiere pero es terco para admitirlo, su orgullo le gana, se de eso mis amigos lo hacían antes de confesar su amor a sus amados.

-Eso es raro…

-Tu me querías, y debo decirte gracias, eres especial y nunca logre ver la preciosa joya que eres, pero aun así yo amo a Yugi, y ahora debes darte cuenta que tu amas a Hiei porque de lo contrario si no haces algo lo vas a perder. Sentí mis ojos arder, porque realmente estaba perdiendo a Hiei.

"¡Quítate nomo rabioso!"

¿Qué? Un grito llamo nuestra atención, provenía de afuera.

"¡Muérete albino idiota!"

-¿Hiei?

-¿Bakura?

Nos miramos confundidos e inmediatamente salimos a ver lo que pasaba, para nuestra sorpresa, Hiei y Bakura se mataban en todo sentido de la palabra.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigas metiéndote con Yoite!

Hiei me defendía una vez mas, tal vez si existía amor…no pude evitar sonreír. Yami salio y les dio un golpe a ambos.

-¡Estúpido faraón!

-¡Estúpido presidente!

Gritaron los dos mientras miraban furioso a Yami.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunto Yami, mirando a ese par y entre los arbustos se encontraban sus amigos y Yugi, mire al mas bajo, este tenía una mirada triste tal vez temor de lo que pasaba conmigo y Yami.

-Hiei…

Murmure, aunque Hiei si me escucho, ya que me miro y suspiro.

-Yo me voy. Se dio vuelta y se marcho, tenía que alcanzarlo…no deseaba perderlo…no lo deseaba.

-Gracias Yami, ya lo comprendí. Yami me volteo a ver.

-Ve con Hiei. Le sonríe a Yami, todos se asustaron ante dicho gesto, ecepto Yami que me regreso la sonrisa y así me marche.

Corrí tras Hiei, al alcanzarlo iba muy serio y debo admitir que me pareció sexy…

-¡Jaganshi!

Grite, el dio un saltito y volteo.

-¡Ya hice la tarea!

Grito, para luego sonrojarse, yo me reí y me acerque mas a el.

-No tonto…

Lo mire lo más tierno que pude.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu cita. Dijo algo deprimido, sujete su mano y lleve a algún lugar donde pudiéramos hablar.

-No era una cita, más bien era una plática para hacerme comprender…

-¿Comprender?

Era verdad… ahora podía entender porque todo el amor y la ilusión que tenía hacia Yami ya no existía… era porque me había enamorado perdidamente de Hiei, por ello este dolor al no tenerlo, esta alegría al verlo, cada pensamiento era llenado por el y estos inmensos deseos de besarlo… Hiei no era nada parecido a Yami, pero la personalidad de Hiei me volvía loco, me fascinaba, siento que Hiei ve a través de mi y el si conoce a mi verdadero yo… eso me hace feliz…

-Yami jamás me hará caso… el ama a Yugi intensamente.

-Yoite…

-Y yo…

-¡Ya lo decidí!

Voltee a ver a Hiei algo confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Yoite te ayudare a conquistar al presidente ese, ¡Actuare como tu novio para lograrlo!

¡Que! Espera ¿En que parte me perdí? ¡De que demonios habla!

-¿Qué?

-Si, así te protegeré y a la ves planearemos como hacer que se enamore de ti y quitaremos al enano ese del camino ¡Confía en mi!

No…no… ¡No imbécil! Yo te amo a ti… ¡A el ya no! y ¿Qué es eso de quitar al enano? ¡Te has visto en un espejo! Y sobretodo eso es horrible ¡Hiei te amo a ti!

-¿Qué?

-No temas Yoite ya no te dejare solo, esta vez te apoyare. Aquella sonrisa que Hiei me dio, era hermosa, magnifica y deseaba echarme encima y violarlo ahí mismo…lose violación suena horrible… pero a la ves… esa sonrisa me dio miedo y escalofríos por muchas cosas… era un desliz de emociones y lo peor no me atrevía a decirle a Hiei mis verdaderos sentimientos aun a pesar de ya saberlos… me quede en estado de shock… ahora Hiei era mi "novio" falso… y el objetivo era enamorar a alguien que ni siquiera me importa… y yo simplemente... ¡No me a atrevo a decir nada!

-¿Qué?

**[...]**

**Tuve que hacer una corrección en este capitulo, hubo una parte que no concuerda con la descripción de Hiei. El cual relata que su padre los abandono, pero en esta confundiéndome con otro fic que hacía en ese tiempo, puse que murió y la edad de Hiei y Yukina cambia siendo que son mellizos ahora lo corregí y ya concuerda con la idea de Hiei. En verdad lo que paso fue el divorcio de su madre. Bueno mis disculpas y gracias ^^ **


	12. El café comprendió

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai-Una parte (Pequeña) pero sale vocabulario vulgar (Gracias Bakura ¬¬) **

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap 12: "El café comprendió" **

El día era calido, el sol brillaba gay mente y yo solo deseaba vomitar. Estaba en mi cuarto, solo y oscuro mientras trataba de dormir, ignoraba que hora era pero en fin, intente levantarme sin mucho resultado… igual no tenía planes ni deseos de salir o hacer algo.

-¡Hiei sal a comer algo te vas a enfermar!

Grito al otro lado de la puerta, mi madre, no era bueno que estuviera en casa solo la preocupaba y ella era terca, no podías convencerla fácilmente con cualquier escusa, tal ves eso lo saque de ella.

-No tengo hambre. Respondí con un tono serio.

-¡Si no sales de ese cuarto todo el mes te are dormir en el patio!

Ahora si, su lado maligno salio a frote. ¡Dormir en el patio! ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso? Pero pensándolo bien… dormir en aquel árbol tan grande era tentador. No respondí nada, cualquier opción iba a mi favor.- Niño…

Escuche pasos alejarse. Bien por este día le había ganado, pero… igual sentí la necesidad de salir de la cama, comencé a darme cuenta que me portaba algo patético…

-Yoite. Ese nombre cruzo por mis labios, no era la primera vez… me daba cuenta de algo que me aterraba, era momento de dejar de negar la verdad pesar de no tener el valor para mirarlo en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, ¿Qué mas prueba quería? Algo en mi no funcionada bien, lo sabía pero ¿Debía ir contra mi orgullo?

Escuche ruido del corredor de Yoite, sin pensarlo me levante y me asome con la esperanza de encontrarme con el.- ¿Yoite?

Susurre con ilusión, pero todo en vano ya que no era el.

-Hola. Saludo un pelinegro de ojos verde. Ya lo había visto antes en la escuela y con Yoite mas no sabía su nombre ni quien era.

-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Yoite?

Pregunto a la defensiva y con gran desconfianza, el me miro con un rostro serio y apático, para luego distraerse con una mariposa que se paro en la puerta corrediza.- ¡Oye te hablo!

-Debes ser Hiei…

Dijo sin voltearme a ver en lo absoluto.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada… ¿Sabes? Pase la noche con Yoite, es bueno ¿Lo sabías?

Me quede helado ante tal comentario… sentí un tic nervioso mientras mi subconsciente aun miraba al mocoso ese… este aun sin voltearme a ver miraba atento a la mariposa inmóvil.

-¡Que dijiste!

Explote sin darme cuenta, tenía deseos de matarlo ahí mismo.

-Solo bromeo… es mi mejor amigo, claro en secundaria lo hacíamos mucho en el salón de arte, solo para que olvidara a Yami y quitarse el estrés, nada amoroso pero eran buenos momentos debo admitir. Otro tic nervioso se apodero de mi… este era peor que el primero, ahora solo me quede inmóvil, no podía mover ni un dedo, solo vi como la mariposa se iba, y el demonio ese, la miraba irse aun con un rostro serio y sin expresiones, ¡Como me decía eso sin tomarle importancia!

-Deberías ver tu cara… es graciosa. Gracioso cuando te estirpe los ojos y la lengua, eso si será gracioso.- Debo mencionar que… bromeaba de nuevo, nada ha pasado entre nosotros, somos como hermanos.

-¡Ah que se debe tus comentarios!

-Solo te probaba. Se encogió de hombros muy relajado y continuo.- Yo se quien eres, y lo que pasa con ustedes dos, solo que ambos son muy torpes para notarlo, te gusta Yoite ¿Verdad?

Me sonroje con tan solo pensar en ello y desvíe la mirada tratando de evadir lo obvio.

-Yo…

-Es muy evidente para los que están alrededor, para ti aun es un misterio, pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad y solo deseas escapar lo mas lejos posible porque tienes miedo de admitirlo. Me pregunto ¿Qué tan obvio soy? Es cierto… todo el tiempo esa respuesta vino a mi, yo quiero a Yoite, pero me da miedo sentir lo que siento porque nunca me había pasado, quise ser fuerte y creí que si no lo veía y no lo escuchaba sería como si no existiera pero la verdad es que no fui fuerte solo fui cobarde.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Baje la mirada mientras esperaba respuestas, las cuales no llegaban.

-Ni idea… pero si no lo haces ahora vas a perderlo todo ¿Estas dispuesto?

No… no lo estoy. No quiero perderlo…

-Suelo ser un terco que cuando desea algo hace lo que sea por tenerlo, soy egoísta sin importarme pero… esta vez me niego a luchar.

-Entonces pierde sin ni siquiera alzar tu arma y resígnate a ello.

-¡No quiero!

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

¿Qué espero?

-Por cierto… Yoite tiene una cita con Yami, iba muy feliz, incluso se arreglo ¿Sabes?

Esas palabras me dejaron en un shock terrible ¡Que!

-¿Bromeas?

-Para nada, a mira ahí va. Señalo hacia abajo y vi a Yoite irse rápido. El pelinegro que tenía enfrente… juraría que tenía una sonrisa burlona y unas alas de demonio… pero ahora no tenía tiempo de eso.

-¡Carajo!

Salí corriendo y baje rápido las escaleras, mi madre iba entrando a la casa y me miro severa.

-Hasta que te dignas a bajar…

Ni siquiera la voltee a ver, salí corriendo, creo que grito algo pero no entendí que fue.

Mi objetivo era Yoite, el cual comenzó a correr y yo atrás de el para luego ponerme a reflexionar ¿Qué hacia exactamente? Bien tenía una cita ¿Iba a detenerlo? Claro diría "Yoite te amo, no vayas con el" ¡Claro que no! ¿Entonces? Maldita sea, mi cabeza da vueltas últimamente las preguntas me están agobiando ¡Es molesto estar enamorado!

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en un parque, Yoite se detuvo y yo me lance contra los arbustos antes de que notara mi presencia. Se acerco al "perfecto" ese, Dios creo que deseo matarlo a el y sus perfectas sonrisas del demonio…

-¡Bakura cállate!

Alguien mas estaba escondido, mire hasta que vi al grupito de amigos de Yami ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-¿Creen que realmente tengan una cita?

Pregunto alguien con un tono preocupado y triste, era un chico muy similar a Yami pero con rasgos distintos y unos ojos púrpura.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Me atreví a preguntar, todos se asustaron menos el albino fastidioso.

-Vaya hasta que te diste cuenta de la clase de novio que tienes. Dijo burlón, lo hubiera pateado ahí mismo pero Yoite y el perfecto ya se iban.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Finalice y seguí a ese par… atrás de mi iban los acosadores. ¿Qué digo? Yo también ando acosando y sigo sin saber ¿Qué rayos planeo?

Siento que Yoite sentía que lo seguían miraba de reojo hacia atrás, y lo peor el mentado Bakura era un escandaloso.

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Cállame si puedes!

Dios Yoite nos notara, pero al parecer no fue así de un momento para otro dejo de mirar y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Era momento de volver a casa, lo sabía mas no lo hacía, en el fondo quería echar a perder la cita…

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un restaurante, quería escuchar la conversación pero no podía… cuando entraron me acerque a la ventana y los vi sentarse en el fondo…

-Me voy…

Dije convenciéndome de que todo era real, a pesar del dolor en mi pecho no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Solo no llores. De nuevo el idiota ese.

-Bakura por favor ya no…

Intento calmarlo otro albino, parecido a el, pero mas dulce y tal vez menos idiota.

-Te advertí que el flacucho ese quería a Yami, ahora con la minima oportunidad sale con el… de seguro lo hostigo hasta que Yami accedió, ah este paso tal vez lo hostigue para llevarlo a la cama.

-¡Bakura!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Tu no conoces a Yoite!

Grite furioso, Yoite no era un cualquiera y no permitiría que este estúpido lo tachara de tal forma.

-¿Entonces que estamos viendo?

-¡Debe a ver un motivo!

-El motivo es este, el sombrío es más que una desgraciada puta, que necesita que le cojan. Lo único que recuerdo fue que le metí un puñetazo y que terminamos en el suelo, fue algo fuerte y no controle mis deseos de matarlo, un golpe tras otro, claro el me los regresaba, sus amigos nos intentaron separar pero solo recuerdo estruendo. Y cuando menos me dí cuenta me volví a echar encima de el.

-¡Quítate nomo rabioso!

-¡Muérete albino idiota!

Volvimos a los golpes y nos separamos una vez más.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigas metiéndote con Yoite!

Dije sin ni siquiera darme cuanta de que el estaba atrás de mi, no fue hasta que el presidente "perfección" nos dio un golpe a mi y al idiota de Bakura.

-¡Estúpido faraón!

-¡Estúpido presidente!

Gritamos y lo miramos molestos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunto Yami, mirándonos severo.

-Hiei…

Escuche mi nombre en un murmuro y voltee a ver a Yoite, no logre descifrar aquella mirada pero me sentí culpable…

-Yo me voy. Me fui sin mirar atrás, quería correr pero mis pies pesaban y mis fuerzas ya habían sido gastadas, solo camine lentamente y cabizbajo.

-¡Jaganshi!

Grito Yoite, sin darme cuenta me asuste y voltee en un impulso respondí de forma estúpida.

-¡Ya hice la tarea!

Era mentira y no debí decirlo, me sonroje ante mi idiotez, Yoite se rió y se acerco mas a mi.

-No tonto…

Me miro de una forma extraña, me dio escalofríos ¿Estaba molesto?

-Perdón por interrumpir tu cita. Dije algo asustado de morir, Yoite sujeto mi mano y me llevo a otro lado… tal vez a un lugar donde matarme sin que nadie viera.

-No era una cita, más bien era una plática para hacerme comprender…

Dijo finalmente y se detuvo.

-¿Comprender?

Pregunte confundido y feliz de que no fuera una cita, era verdad yo estaba enamorado de Yoite, solo que no se desde cuando, tal vez desde el primer momento ese día que lloraba con el corazón roto, debí caer ante la debilidad y la situación, fue un momento en que mi corazón era venerable y termino hechizado con la mirada de aquel joven de ojos tristes, tal vez sentí la necesidad de protegerlo que sin darme cuenta termine bajo el juego del amor…

-Yami jamás me hará caso… el ama a Yugi intensamente.

-Yoite…

-Y yo…

Por mas que ame a Yoite, el nunca dejara de amar a Yami y yo no puedo competir contra alguien así… tan perfecto. Yoite necesita luz mas no oscuridad… por mas que lo ame, por mas que sea mi primer amor yo fui quien se equivoco.

-¡Ya lo decidí!

Me volteo a ver confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Yoite te ayudare a conquistar al presidente ese, ¡Actuare como tu novio para lograrlo!

La única forma que me queda es fingir que nada pasa… la única forma de tenerte es idear un plan para así poder llenarme de falsas ilusiones.

-¿Qué?

-Si, así te protegeré y a la ves planearemos como hacer que se enamore de ti y quitaremos al enano ese del camino ¡Confía en mi!

Ahora debo hacer que seas feliz, por una vez en mi vida no seré egoísta, solo déjame estar a tu lado como un amigo incondicional.

-¿Qué?

-No temas Yoite ya no te dejare solo, esta vez te apoyare. Sonreí a pesar de sentir un dolor inimaginable, uno que jamás en mi vida había sentido, era peor que las cortadas y que los golpes y lo peor no creo que tuviera cura alguna, era por dentro y no existía medicina para aliviarlo. El amor es fuente de debilidad y yo soy el mas débil por llegarte amar…

-¿Qué?

Ahora éramos novios falsos y el objetivo es hacer feliz a Yoite… deseo vomitar


	13. La limonada no sabe

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai. **

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap 13:**** "La limonada no sabe" **

Lo único bueno… es que por fin puedo estar a su lado, que el ya me mira, pero lo malo de esto es que cada vez sus planes son mas ridículos e ignoro como logar que se de cuenta que lo quiero a el…

-Yoite, últimamente andas muy extraño. Mire a Miharu el cual estaba serio.

-No se supone que soy extraño…

-Me refiero a que suspiras cada cinco minutos y que te pierdes en tus pensamientos… mas de lo normal.

¿Lo hago? No importa como o cuando el idiota de Hiei no me deja en paz…

-Lo siento…

-¿Ya lo hiciste con Hiei?

-¿Hacerlo? Hacer ¿Qué?

-Sexo. En ese momento sentí como si me echaran agua fría pues me sentí congelado, voltee lentamente como si me tratara de un robot descompuesto.

-Se…se…se…se… ¡Sexo!

Mi grito retumbo por toda la escuela, mientras mi macabro amigo sonreía, yo comencé agitar la cabeza en negación.

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no! El piensa que yo amo a Yami ¡Como podríamos!

-Entonces si el supiera que te gusta, ¿Tendrían sexo?

De nuevo me congele.

-¡No! Digo… si el quiere… yo ¡No!

-¿Eres virgen?

De nuevo…

-¡Deja de preguntarme eso!

-¿Eres virgen Yoite?

Otra voz pregunto atrás de mí, voltee de nuevo como robot descompuesto y ahora sentí mi alma salirse del cuerpo.

-Hi…Hi…Hiei…

Venía con otros tres jóvenes; el pelirrojo de ojos verde ya lo conocía, era el presidente de la clase 2-H, al igual que Yami era muy popular entre las mujeres, debía admitirlo era muy guapo, los otros dos eran un desastre… delincuentes totales.

-Que lindo eres. Esa sonrisa me mato por completo, era verdad todos creían que ese enano maldito y yo éramos novios y sin mencionar que desde aquel día cuando tuve una cita con Yami, Hiei se propuso a que Yami fuera mi novio… aunque a veces pienso que Hiei solo quiere dejarme en mal ya que sus planes son…estúpidos.

-No hagas caso a lo que diga Miharu…

-Lose es un demonio.

Hiei miro a Miharu con unos ojos molestos, Miharu solo sonrió divertido.- Bueno "Mi amor" te veo luego. ¡Tengo miedo! Si, el me gusta pero cuando dice cosas cursis con esa sonrisa burlona me aterra lo mas profundo de mi ser… ¿Lo creen posible? Y aun así me sigue gustando ¿Soy un masoquista?

Mire como los cuatro jóvenes se marchaban, llevaban balones de basket, tal ves jugarían ¿Hiei jugando? Eso si merecía de mi tiempo para verlo, admití.

-Yoite dime algo…

-Deja de preguntarme cosas raras…

-No, algo serio ¿Por qué no le dices que lo quieres?

-Porque… no lose, cuando quiero decirle que lo quiero algo se interpone o simplemente no me salen las palabras…

-Entonces dejaras que siga ideando planes para que conquistes a Yami, ¿No?

-Yami nunca hará caso, y a parte… tal vez el solo me vea como un amigo.

-Eres un tontito Yoite. ¿Qué quiere decir? Lo mire confundido pero no hubo respuesta y se que no la habría así que mejor lo deje así.

-Creo que van a jugar ¿Vamos?

-¿Quieres ver a Hiei sin camisa?

-¡Eso que tiene que ver!

-Ya sabes con suerte se la quite. Miharu en un pervertido… o un demonio cruel.

…

…

…

-¡Vamos Kurama-san!

-¡Gánele a esos idiotas!

Cuando llegamos a las canchas ya estaban jugando, al parecer los grupos de fans ya estaban muy activos, un grupo de chicas apoyaban al pelirrojo, solo jugaban dos contra dos, Hiei estaba en el equipo de Kurama.

-¡Usted vencerá a esos tres!

Grito una desesperada mujer, como estaba a su lado provoco en mi sordera y como que a los tres, Hiei era del equipo de Kurama ¿Eso tenía sentido?

-Oye Hiei se quito la camisa. Dijo Miharu y sin poder evitarlo voltee de inmediato ignorando a las dementes que a mi lado se encontraban.

-No es cierto…

Miharu se comenzó a reí, yo lo mire muy serio y molesto.

-Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Tu eres el que dice cosas raras!

Volví a mirar el juego, aunque en el fondo me sentí defraudado de que fuera una mentira… no sabía que realmente tuviera un lado pervertido, muy pequeño en el fondo de mi alma y mente retorcida.

-¡Kya! Es Yami-senpai y Bakura-san.

Al parecer si era así, habían llegado Yami y sus amigos al parecer interesados por jugar. Comenzaron a formar sus equipos quedando Hiei con sus amigos y Yami con los suyos; Joey, Marik y Bakura. Cuatro contra cuatro.

-¡Oh Dios un equipo se quitara la camisa!

-¡Quiero ver a Yami-senpai sin ella!

Estas mujeres comenzaban a moles… ¡Hiei se esta quitando la camisa!

No debo mirar ¡No debo! Bueno poquito no hace daño…

-Pervertido. Miharu sonrío burlón.

-Ca…cállate. Intente mirar a otra parte pero mis ojos traicioneros volvían con Hiei. Tenía buen cuerpo a caso el otaku maniaco ¿Realmente practica un deporte? No lose pero me comencé a sonrojar y sentir mucho calor…realmente ese enano me gustaba mucho, incluso sentía que el me había gustado mas de lo que Yami me llego a gustar… quería decirle mis sentimientos pero me costaba lograrlo, ya no deseaba callarlo y era momento de buscar el momento de hablar, por lo menos con un beso me bastaría para morir feliz… ¿Un beso? Si, nunca había besado a nadie y pensar en ello no era algo que realmente anhelara, no era como si soñara con el primer beso… aunque ahora esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente y me imaginaba como sería tocar los delicados labios de Hiei, ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Qué sabor tendría? Preguntarme todo eso me emocionaba ¡Actúo como un tonto! Pero es inevitable…

-¡Kya!

El grito de las chicas de a lado y yo sentí un gran estruendo, luego vi oscuridad y sentí mucho dolor en mi rostro y sin mencionar que caí hacia el suelo sin darme cuenta, incluso la confusión aun era presente ¿Qué fue eso? Mi cabeza da vueltas y sigo sin saber que diablos me pasó…

-Yoite ¿Qué te paso?

Miharu… si no sabes tu que estabas a mi lado ¡Como lo sabre yo que andaba perdido!

En ese momento se acercaron los ocho jugadores, unos alarmados, otros riendo y claro los indiferentes, yo solo miraba doble a cada persona.

Bakura y Marik se reían a carcajadas no los veía pero reconozco sus risas estúpidas.

-¡Tienes buena puntería enano!

-¡Cállate idiota!

¿Hiei? Oh comienzo a irritarme…

-Yoite ¿Estas bien?

¡Si muy bien, que siento dolor, confusión e ira así de bien Yami!

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería. Creo que ese fue Kurama, no estaba seguro.

-Díganme…

Por fin logre estabilizar mi habla, todos me miraron confundidos y esperando que terminara de hablar.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Finalice, hubo un momento de silencio…

-¡Hiei te golpeo con el balón!

Contestaron los siete al unísono.

-¡Oigan!

Reprocho Hiei molesto y yo…

-Con que así fue…

Por fin supe lo que paso, ese estruendo fue el estúpido balón de Hiei…me levante olvidando mi mareo, ante las miradas de confusión de todos…

-¡Eres el idiota mas grande que conozco!

¡Sin controlarme golpee a Hiei con el puño! Yo no soy así pero por alguna razón le tengo poca paciencia a este tonto. Todos se quedaron en shock e ignoro como este Hiei ¡No me importa! Me marche del lugar rápido y corrí al baño mas cercano.

Cuando llegue logre mirar mi rostro totalmente rojo por el golpe y creo que me sangraba la nariz… un día de estos matare a Jaganshi ¡Como lo odio! Mi rostro cambio… si era mentira y lo sabía, a pesar de sus tonterías no dejaba de quererlo como lo hacía, aunque diga que poseo poca paciencia con el, la verdad es que le tolero muchas cosas y lo perdono olvidando todo.-Hiei…

…

…

…

Miraba el pizarrón atentamente, perdido y sin decir una sola palabra, Hiei revisaba la tarea en parte era bueno que ya trabajara como era debido, se supone que era su tutor pero solo le decía que trabajara y lo regañaba de ahí nunca le enseñe nada y el nunca me pregunto nada… me pregunto si era por orgullo de su parte o el sabía como hacer las cosas.

-Me dolió el puñetazo…

Su voz grave me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y luego fruncí el ceño y desvíe la mirada.

-Me dolió el balonazo…

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Pues también el golpe que te dí, mi puño se resbalo y choco contra tu cara!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!

-Para mi si…

Sin darme cuenta tomo mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí su rostro muy cercas… su respiración chocaba contra mis labios, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Yoite tu…

¿Yo? Esto no era bueno sentí una atracción en sus labios y a este paso los míos chocarían contra los suyos…

-Hiei…

-Chicos no es que quiera interrumpir su escena de amor pero… la clase aun no termina, si no quieren un reporte por favor sepárense ¿Bien?

Hiei y Yo volteamos a mirar al profesor y al parecer todos nos miraban fijamente, Hiei me soltó y se sentó en su lugar, juraría que sus orejas estaban rojas eso me pareció adorable. Sonreí olvidando todo, de nuevo lo perdonaba.

…

…

…

-Yoite, me voy antes debo acompañar a Yukina. La hora de salida había llegado. Asentí y lo vi marcharse en busca de su hermana, yo mientras caminaba a mi paso con suerte encontraría a Miharu y nos iríamos juntos, pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos ante la presencia de una persona que nunca imagine que alguna vez nos fuéramos a dirigir la palabra.

-¿Yugi?

-Yoite, yo…

Bajo la mirada sin saber por donde empezar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo a caso?

-¿Podemos hablar de hombre a hombre?

Encontró el valor, su mirada era determinada y yo sentí mucho miedo.

…

…

…

**Hola! Otro capitulo más, echo yeah! Bueno este va por ti mi linda Zoe-chan, gracias por tu apoyo y animo y pues por ser mi fan *-* te quielo niña. **

**Y bueno ya, ya Yoite-san no te preocupes pronto veras lemon y mucho, se que quieres verte haciendo cosas sucias con Hiei pero espera un poco mas XD **

**Hiei: Youko! Que te pasa! ¬¬ **

**Yo: Tu también quieres, no te hagas ¬.¬ pero en fin espero que les gustara el capitulo :D **


	14. El café no sabe

**Advertencias: Au-Ooc-Shounen Ai. **

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari No ou no me pertenecen por desgracia...digo esta historia es solo con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores ^^ **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas etc... lo de amenazas no lo tomen tan enserio o.O **

**Cap: 14 "El café no sabe" **

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que por fin dejando mi orgullo de lado, pude hablar con el una vez mas, pude verlo a los ojos sin sentir miedo…lo malo es que no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento y temo que nunca lo logre, solo me queda dejarlo en mal con Yami. Si ya se dije que haría todo por el, pero ya hablando enserio no lo dejare irse con el idiota aquel, si soy un egoísta ¿A quien le importa? Algún día me apodera de Yoite, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo cueste lo que cueste y si no me atrevo ahora tampoco seré tan estúpido para entregarlo a alguien mas, ahora lo mas prudente que puedo hacer es hacerlo ver mal frente al presidente perfección.

Caminaba por el pasillo a lado de mis amigos y Kuwabaka, jugaríamos basket, tiempo que no jugaba y hoy me sentía de ánimos, raro ¿No?

Yusuke y Kuwabara platicaban de tonterías como siempre, mientras que Kurama y yo caminábamos muy tranquilos, fue hasta que vi a Yoite y al demonio de su amigo y tenían un tema muy extraño.

-¿Eres virgen?

¿Qué pregunta es esa? Aunque debo admitir también me interesa.

-¡Deja de preguntarme eso!

-¿Eres virgen Yoite?

Pregunte una vez estando cercas, me detuve y lo mire fijamente.

-Hi…Hi…Hiei…

-Que lindo eres. Sonreí, si yo sonreí y fue sinceramente… lo juro… creo.

-No hagas caso a lo que diga Miharu…

Dijo ya serio, y bajando la mirada.

-Lose es un demonio.

Mire al demonio molesto y recordando el poco tiempo que conviví con el, el cínico sonrió de forma burlona…Hn me desespera.- Bueno "Mi amor" te veo luego. Le dije a Yoite muy contento, creo que sobreactúo… si todos creían que el y yo éramos novios, incluso mis amigos lo creía menos Kurama pero creo que sospecha que realmente siento algo por Yoite…debo sacarlo de esa idea, por mas que sea verdad no quiero ser molestado por ese pelirrojo problemático, ahora que lo pienso se llevaría bien con el amigo de Yoite y mejor no digo nada o formaran un dúo diabólico.

…

…

…

-¡Vamos Kurama-san!

-¡Gánele a esos idiotas!

Cuando llegamos a las canchas nos pusimos dos contra dos, y poco a poco se formaron los grupos de fans de Kurama, son unas gritonas que incluso estando lejos ya me dejaron sordo… las matare.

-¡Usted vencerá a esos tres!

Grito una desesperada mujer, ¡Que le pasa yo soy del equipo de Kurama! Es imposible vencer a tu equipo. Mire a donde estaba la demente aunque me encontré con Yoite… mirando con molestia a las locas, ¿Vino a verme? Sacudí mi cabeza y me sentí un idiota.

-¡Enano pon atención!

Grito el pelos de zanahoria, lo mire molesto por interrumpir mis pensamientos, pero era verdad ahora era momento de humillarlo, debo admitir soy bueno en este juego.

Durante cierto tiempo enceste seis veces y Kurama cuatro, mientras que Yusuke dos, y el pelos de zanahoria cero.

-¡Que inútil eres!

-¡Cállate Uramechi!

-¡Ja! No puedes contra mí, ríndete cara de mono. Me burle del idiota, el cual se molesto.

-¡Como me dijiste enano!

Antes de que comenzáramos a discutir llego Yami, con su grupo de amigos, el albino idiota, el moreno y el rubio.

-¿Podemos jugar?

Pregunto sonriente el, ojos rubí. Nos miramos los cuatro, a lo que accedimos, quería humillar al albino y a Yami.

-¡Kya! Es Yami-senpai y Bakura-san.

Voltee en dirección con Yoite, quizás feliz de ver a Yami, eso me molesto un poco.

-Bien sin camisa y con camisa. Dijo el rubio, creo que se llama Joey, por azar le toco a mi equipo quitarse la camisa, solo esperaba que los profesores no llegaran a censurarnos y acusarnos de pornografía…

-¡Oh Dios un equipo se quitara la camisa!

-¡Quiero ver a Yami-senpai sin ella!

Como gritan, pero no, a Yami no le toco arpías gritonas, una vez sin la camisa comenzamos el juego, debo admitir Yami es bueno, pero siempre iba contra el y lo bloqueaba e intentaba robar el balón, era difícil y una vez que logre quitárselo en una jugada, el idiota del albino me empujo y lance el balón en dirección en donde estaban las gritonas

-¡Kya!

Solo escuche sus gritos y con suerte golpee a una

-¡Golpeaste a Yoite!

¡Que! Carajo, cierto yo no tengo suerte. Sin pensarlo corrí a ver a Yoite y a rogar que estuviera bien y que no me fuera a matar. Una vez cercas miramos al aturdido Yoite, y lo peor su nariz sangraba y su cara estaba roja, Bakura y su amigo el moreno se reían a carcajadas, quise patearlos por eso.

-¡Tienes buena puntería enano!

Aun riéndose dijo Bakura.

-¡Cállate idiota!

De seguro esto se pondría feo.

-Yoite ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Yami, aun en estos momento me molesto que le hablara, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería. Sugirió Kurama y si concordé, Yoite no se veía nada bien.

-Díganme…

Pose mis ojos en Yoite, el cual por fin podía hablar, todos esperamos que terminara de hablar.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Hubo un momento de silencio, no quería que supiera lo que paso, se que iba a reaccionar mal…

-¡Hiei te golpeo con el balón!

Contestaron los siete al unísono.

-¡Oigan!

Me sentí traicionado por todos, aun si fuera verdad.

-Con que así fue…

Dijo Yoite aun en el suelo y con la mirada baja.- ¡Eres el idiota mas grande que conozco!

Cuando menos me di cuenta, el puño de Yoite me golpeaba en el rostro, y sin poder reclamar lo vi marcharse corriendo del lugar.

La risa de todos se hizo presente, incluso de Miharu y las chicas gritonas, mi orgullo había sido hundido gracias a ese larguchon idiota, deseaba matarlo por ello pero… en parte me sentía aliviado de que estuviera bien, o eso pensé.

…

…

…

Aun si estaba con el profesor, notaba de reojo a Yoite, solo lo veía perdido en sus pensamientos como solía hacer, el profesor me decía algo, mas un comprendía que era y ni me importaba, solo quería acercarme a Yoite, en el fondo aun me hallaba inquieto con todo y mi corazón estaba confuso, cuando menos me di cuenta este latía con fuerza.

-Me dolió el puñetazo…

Dije por fin, al acercarme a mi lugar, lo mire esperando su respuesta, el solo me miro serio para luego fruncir el ceño y cambiar de dirección su mirada.

-Me dolió el balonazo…

Dijo por fin sin mirarme.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Pues también el golpe que te dí, mi puño se resbalo y choco contra tu cara!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!

-Para mi si…

Sentí una venita salirse de mi frente, Yoite era un tonto. Sujete su rostro para que me volteara a ver, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mire en sus ojos nerviosismo.

-Yoite tu…

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía… sin importar lo que el me respondiera… tenía que hacerlo sentí que era el momento, era hora.

-Hiei…

Soltó en susurro mi nombre, escapando de sus delicados labios, los cuales deseaba probar, dejando de lado mi tonto orgullo y olvidándome de todo.

-Chicos no es que quiera interrumpir su escena de amor pero… la clase aun no termina, si no quieren un reporte por favor sepárense ¿Bien?

El momento fue interrumpido por el hippie y me hizo volver a la Tierra y recordar que estaba en el salón de clases… todos nos miraban fijamente y ahora si me puse nervioso ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer? Me sentí idiota ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejar el orgullo?

Solté a Yoite y me fui a mi lugar, me sentía tan raro… y eran molestas las miradas de todos, mire de reojo a Yoite el cual sonreía dulcemente, por lo menos lo del balón estaba olvidado.

…

…

…

-Yoite, me voy antes debo acompañar a Yukina. La hora de salida había llegado. Yoite asintió y yo me apresure por irme, no podía dejar sola a mi hermana últimamente lo hacia y no era bueno los acosadores estaban al asecho.

Cuando llegue vi a mi hermana con Kuwabara, me detuve y note que tal ves el idiota quería confesarse.

-Hiei…

Me hablo la peliazul de ojos lila ¿Botan? La mire fijamente, mientras ella se escondía atrás de un bote de basura, si que era rarita.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pregunte sin rodeos, creo que la puse mas nerviosa, Hn tonta.

-Por favor, deja que Kuwabara le diga lo que siente a Yukina-chan, por lo menos déjala decidir que quiere ¿Si?

¿Dejarla decidir? Bueno… tal ves debía dejarla crecer, y dejar de protegerla tanto, quizás era momento de… ¡Al diablo! No dejare a ese idiota acercarse a mi princesa antes muerto y enterrado cien metros bajo tierra. Corrí hacia donde estaban y le metí una patada a Kuwabara.

-¡Que te pasa enano!

-Yukina, vámonos antes de que te pegue las pulgas.

-¿Las pulgas?

Me miro ingenua, tome su mano y antes de irnos ella dijo.- Lo siento Kazuma, debo irme pero gracias por tus palabras, yo también te quiero. Me detuve y la mire en shock, Botan sonrió y Kuwabara… oh se sonrojo como un tarado.

-¡Yukina tu…

-también eres un buen amigo. Sonrió ingenua y dulce, por dentro me reí al ver la cara de decepción de ese par de idiotas, que tonto había olvidado la ingenuidad de mi hermana.

-Si, buen amigo. Me burle y salimos de ahí rápido.

Bueno por lo menos ese día había finalizado tan bien, o eso creí.

-Hermano… ¿Yoite realmente es tu novio?

Me detuve ante tal pregunta, voltee y mire a la peliverde con un rostro dudoso, en ese momento comprendí que tal ves Yukina no era tan ingenua como pensé y que tenía que darle una explicación… la cuestión era ¿Debía decir la verdad o la mentira que Yoite y yo creamos? Después de todo el día no había finalizado aun.


	15. El plan es perfecto, el café no

**Cap 15: "El plan es perfecto, el café no" **

Yugi me miraba determinado, trataba de mantener el valor y no salir corriendo, aun si sus ojos parecían brillosos se mantenía firme aun si temblaba no cedía ante nada.

-Necesitamos hablar…

Yo asentí algo dudoso, sabía que fuera lo que fuera me pondría en aprietos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunte antes de que el chico comenzara a llorar o algo así.

-No se por donde empezar. Bajo la mirada y aun temblaba como gelatina, debía admitirlo yo también me sentía nervioso a diferencia de el yo no lo demostraba.

-Por la verdad. Sugerí para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, no me gustaba la situación para nada.

-¿Qué quieres de Yami?

Pregunto aun mirando el suelo, yo suspire y me pregunte ¿Que podía decir?

-Nada. Respondí secamente, pero no lo convención del todo.

-Yo eh visto que has intentado conquistarlo, siempre haces algo para llamar su atención… ¿Lo quieres?

-En conclusión, me preguntas si soy tu rival ¿No?

El chico asintió, yo suspire… dicen que cada ves que suspiras dejas escapar un poco de felicidad, tal ves por ello soy como soy pues casi siempre suspiro.-La respuesta es no, te diré la verdad… pero por favor no lo comentes a nadie. Lo mire y el alzo la mirada y volvió asentir.-Yo si quería a Yami, antes pero cuando supe que el te quería a ti yo me rendí… entonces llego Hiei a mi vida… creo que me enamore de el, pero Hiei aun cree que yo quiero a Yami y el imbécil esta creando planes para que conquiste a Yami… pero son muy… ridículos…

-Si, vestirte de un panda no llamara su atención en forma sentimental. El ojos morado se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, yo solo baje la mirada lo mas que pude, en primer lugar no se por que le hacía caso a Hiei… creo que solo por eso soy mas idiota que el…

-Pero ¿Por qué no le dices a Hiei?

-¿Qué es un estúpido?

Oh dije eso en voz alta… Yugi volvió a reírse.

-No… que te gusta, que ya no quieres a Yami. Me miro de forma dulce, eso me puso incomodo.

-Por la misma razón que nunca me atreví a decírselo a Yami… tengo miedo al rechazo.

-Pero para que alguien como Hiei haga todo esto por ti significa que te quiere. De nuevo su tierna mirada, Yami también me había dicho algo así, pero ¿Por qué me costaba creerlo? Posiblemente se debía a mi inseguridad, no podía creer en mí… pero…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por que eh visto a Hiei, es muy callado y frío incluso con sus amigos trata de mantener distancia pero cuando esta contigo es otro, aquel frío chico se hace uno muy feliz y su mirada me recuerda a la que yo poseía cuando miraba a Yami…

¿Será cierto? Sigo sin creerlo… Hiei realmente sentirá algo por mí, pero ¿Por qué? Las dudas aun eran presentes… que tal si no fuera cierto y si Hiei realmente me rechazara… yo no podría con ello ya no quiero sentir el dolor… ya no…

-¿Yoite?

-Lo siento tengo que irme, no te preocupes mas, Yami te ama. Finalice para luego salir corriendo, las lagrimas caían de nuevo y tenía mucho miedo, mi mente daba vueltas ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre fui alguien débil alguien que deseaba que tomaran su mano y lo llevaran a la verdad… por yo solo no me atrevía a buscarla. Las lágrimas caían mas fuerte, mi vista se nublaba y perdía sentido, cuando salí de la escuela choque contra alguien provocando que cayéramos al suelo, al momento no logre ver quien era.

-Lo siento…

-¿Yoite?

Aquella voz… aquel olor… aquella calidez, sabía quien era sin necesidad de mirarlo, era aquella persona de la cual me había enamorado, era tonto como ocurrió pero no importaba lo quería mucho, incluso mas de lo que quise a Yami… ¡Por eso mismo no deseaba perderlo!

-Yoite ¿Qué tienes?

Llore con más fuerza y lo abrase, no quería que me dejara solo y tampoco quería hablar, estar así de juntos para mi era suficiente, confundido y sin saber como reaccionar… solo correspondió a mi abraso… eso me hizo feliz.

…

…

…

Aquel día había finalizado muy extraño, solo recuerdo que cuando pare de llorar me levante y salí corriendo, no le dí explicación alguna a Hiei y creo que eso me lo va a reclamar… ya era otro día, iba llegando a la escuela, como siempre muy serio y sin mirar a nadie, cuando iba a entrar al salón alguien me empujo no logre ver quien pero me lo imagine, solo sentí que choque contra el suelo con fuerza en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Por que siempre haces eso!

Pregunto un molesto Hiei, yo seguía atontado en el suelo, tarde en recobrar el sentido, cuando lo logre me trate de levantar, solo que me quede sentado en el suelo.

-¿Hacer que?

Pregunte mientras me sobaba la cabeza y examinaba si no había alguna herida, luego Hiei sujeto mi rostro de forma violenta y me miro fijamente.

-No tienes nada. Lo mire aun mas confundido, pestañee varias veces, pero ni así lograba hallar sentido a nada, Hiei me levanto del suelo y trato de guiarme a mi lugar… la cabeza me daba vueltas…

Una, ves que me estabilice Hiei me miro.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunte temeroso.

-Llorabas de nuevo por Yami ¿Verdad?

Aquella pregunta salio de una voz triste, negué con la cabeza la verdad lloraba por miedo.-Yoite… ahora si lograremos que te haga caso…

-Pero yo…

No pude terminar, el profesor entro e inicio la clase… tal ves debía decirlo… aun si Hiei me rechazaba debía decir la verdad.

La clase me pareció eterna, me sentía nervioso y molesto… una ves que timbro sentí un gran alivio, voltee a ver a Hiei.

-Yoite…

-Hiei…

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.-Tu primero…

Sugerí, Hiei tomo la palabra.

-Ya cree un gran plan, ahora si va a funcionar, Yami caerá a tus pies. Sonrió de una forma que me atemorizo.

-Pero yo…

No pude decir mas pues el tonto se levanto, y me jalo. Ahora ¿Qué diablos pasaría? Suspire… supongo que mas felicidad se fue al diablo.

…

…

…

-Muy bien, ahora hay que investigar que le gusta a Yami, iremos en la noche a su casa y le llevaremos serenata.

-¿De que hablas? Eso es raro, somos hombres…

-Que mas da, si funciona lo vi en una novela, la chica corría y terminaba en los brazos del chico. En ese momento me imagine a Yami con vestido corriendo a mis brazos… ¡Para nada lindo!

-Pero Hiei yo…

-No temas, saldrá bien, yo me encargo de investigar tu confía en mi. Sin mas se marcho… y tristemente por que sabía de que era capaz ese enano… no me atrevía a confiar… es mas tenía un mal presentimiento, solté un poco mas de felicidad y me fue al salón.

Ahora lo que deseaba es que el tiempo se detuviera pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era hora de irse…

-Oye Yoite ¿Por que esa cara?

Pregunto mi querido amigo Miharu, a lo que no respondí de inmediato, paso un rato y explote.

-¡Hiei es un idiota!

Luego me fue rápido, Miharu no dijo más y mucho menos me siguió, posiblemente se burlo de mí.

Mientras caminaba buscaba respuestas… respuestas lógicas para poder resolver este lío, pero cada ves me sentía mas tonto… lo único que debía hacer era decirle a Hiei que ya no quería a Yami, con eso era suficiente… ¡Soy tan tonto!

-¡Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo!

Grito alguien al frente de mi, hay no… ya no me tortures mas Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Hiei… no es buena…

El ojos carmesí no me permitió decir nada, me jalo y me introdujo a mi casa, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Yukimi…

-Esta con mi mama. ¿Qué? Espera ¿Desde cuando Yukimi es amigo de su mama?

Eso merecía una explicación la cual por ahora dejaría de lado, pues Hiei me llevaba arriba contra mi voluntad.- ¿Donde esta tu cuarto?

Pregunto sin voltearme a ver, yo solo señale con temor, para ser arrastrado y lanzado contra la cama, mientras miraba a Hiei esculcar en mi ropa.

-¡Oye que haces!

No hubo respuesta, comencé a sonrojarme, no quería que viera…

-Que adorable ropa tienes. Dijo burlándose de mi pijama y mi ropa interior… sentí que iba a morir… espera si lo mato justo ahí evitaría mas vergüenzas.

-¡Cállate!

Ladre furioso y aun sonrojado, iba a levantarme para asesinarlo pero con rapidez me volvió a lanzar contra la cama, con algo de ropa ya lista me miro de una forma extraña.

-Ya es hora. Dijo serio ¡Hora de que! Tenía miedo, vergüenza e ira.

-¿De…

Sin poder formular mi pregunta, Hiei me comenzó a arrebatar el uniforme de una forma violenta, eso no era bueno… ¡No lo era! Trate de no pensar en nada pero me sentía como si… como si… sacudí de nuevo la cabeza en forma de negación, cuando me puse mas nervioso fue en el momento en el que me quito el pantalón y con ello procedió a dejarme desnudo, cerre los ojos con fuerza y un gran sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Hiei dejo de moverse, solo sentí su respiración en mi pecho y su cuerpo encima mío… abrí los ojos y me tope con sus ojos carmesí, me miraba fijamente y eso me puso mas nervioso… a este paso iba a pasar algo feo… lo sentía…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

No hubo respuesta, luego sentí su mano acariciar mi estomago… e intentar llegar a mi entrepierna.-H…Hiei ¿Qué haces?

Pregunte con miedo, a lo que Hiei solo rozo un poco, y se quito.

-Perdón… este no era el plan… ponte esa ropa… te espero afuera. Dijo saliendo del cuarto algo nervioso ¿Qué había pasado? Esto era muy extraño… mi corazón latía con fuerza y realmente anhelaba que Hiei me hiciera algo… soy un pervertido…

Después de un rato salí; tenía una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color, los zapatos igual, mi cabello estaba un poco alborotado…

-¿Listo?

-Hiei… ¿Ahora que?

Pregunte inseguro.

-Ya lo veras, vamos. Sonrió de forma cruel, amaba esa sonrisa pero a la ves se que Hiei planeaba algo malo.

Salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos a… creo que a la casa de Yami, durante el camino no dijimos nada, yo no me atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido ¿Por qué Hiei había echo eso? A caso el realmente…

Cuando no me di cuenta choque contra Hiei.

-¿Qué?

-Cuidado bobo. Dijo molesto, luego miramos una gran casa… muy elegante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí vive el rey perfección. Dijo de mala gana.

-¡Aquí!

Eso si no me lo esperaba, Yami era rico… ¡No lo sabía!

-Para ser tu amado no sabes nada de el. ¡No lo amo!

-Hiei… detén esto… yo debo decírtelo, tu…

-¡Ya llegamos Hiei!

Grito alguien, ambos volteamos, eran los amigos de Hiei.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-¡Ja! A caso crees que iba a gasta dinero, para el tonto de Yami. Hiei tenía una mirada cruel… algo en el parecía diferente y no me gustaba, ¿Estaba enojado?

-Bueno como sea, trajimos las maracas y la guitarra. ¿Qué? No entendía nada.

-¿Quién canta?

Pregunto el pelinegro de ojos café.

-Que tal tu Yusuke. Dijo Hiei serio, Yusuke se encogió de hombros y accedió.

-Hiei por favor… dime que van hacer…

No me respondió, realmente estaba enojado ¿Por qué? Espera… no se supone que los amigos de Hiei creían que éramos… esto no es bueno, realmente Hiei planea algo malo.

Entonces Hiei lanzo una roca contra una de las ventanas, e inmediatamente salio Yami a asomarse a su lado Bakura y Marik… estaba totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Yami al acercarse rápido.

-Esta canción te la dedica Yoite. Dijo Hiei sonriendo, Yami me miro y yo negué, no se ni que hacía aquí pero mis piernas eran como gelatina…

Entonces Yusuke comenzó a cantar una canción… una ¡Horrible! Era una combinación de "feliz cumpleaños" con "La cucaracha" y tal ves algo de metal…

El pelinaranja tocaba con las maracas, y Hiei solo sonreía, Marik y Bakura se reían mientras que Yami y yo nos quedamos en shock.

-Basta…

Dije, Hiei logro escucharme.

-¿Por qué? Canta bien.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

Baje la mirada, todo tenía sentido ahora, los planes idiotas de Hiei… eran una burla contra mi… el… solo estaba jugando conmigo… el…

-Basta…

Hiei me miro de reojo sin expresión alguna en su mirada, sentí una punzada en mi corazón…

-¡Ya basta!

Grite a todo pulmón, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas del coraje que sentía, todos me miraron sorprendidos menos Hiei el no me volteo a ver.

-Yoite…

Yami me miro preocupado, yo tome del hombro a Hiei e hice que me volteara a ver, sus ojos se veían molestos y sin vida.

-¡Por que te burlas de mi!

Pregunte molesto.

-¿Creías que te iba a ayudar?

Entonces si jugaba conmigo… eso… no debía llorar, no debía.

¡Es un malvado! Intente irme, pero el me sujeto del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Por que no te das cuenta que te quiero!

¿Qué? Espera ¿Escuche bien?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Yo no iba a dejar que nadie te tuviera, por que te amo!

En ese momento no sabía si llorar, reír… o golpearlo.

-¡Hiei eres un idiota!

-¡Tu eres el idiota!

¿Ahora ven por que le grito? Es un imbécil ¡Imbécil! Sin poder evitarlo le di un puñetazo y salí corriendo, sin saber que hacer solo quería matarlo… El es peor que el café ¡Lo odio!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hola! Aquí actualizando jeje pues como verán, el titulo es así por que sería lo que Yoite piensa de Hiei "El plan es perfecto, el café no" en todo caso Hiei no es perfecto y es igual de molesto que el café (Para Yoite, ya que no le gusta el café, por ahora buajaja! Ok un -.-) Bueno es todo :D saludos a Zoe-chan! **

**Hiei: ¿Por qué siempre Yoite me golpea? ¬¬ **

**Yo: por que te ama *-* **

**Hiei: … huh? **


	16. El plan es perfecto, la limonada no

**Cap 16: "El plan es perfecto, la limonada no" **

Yukina me miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, la cual no sabía es mas no podía salir de mis labios, al intentarlo se atoraban las palabras y chocaban, solo podía decir… nada.

-¿Hermano?

Ahora parecía preocupada, esto no era bueno ¿Qué debo decir?

-El y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Dije por fin algo serio, vote por la verdad, no me gustaba mentirle a Yukina.-Solo decimos eso, bueno lo digo para protegerlo y en parte…

-Hermano soy tan feliz. La mire confundido ¿Por qué feliz?

-¿Feliz?

-Es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien, realmente lo quieres, mama y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, ya que nunca mostrabas interés en nadie, si no era algo a tu favor simplemente lo ignorabas y ahora realmente… amas a otra persona que no sea mama o yo. ¿Amor? Aquella palabra tan sencilla sin gracia ni chiste… realmente era muy problemática, en todo caso muchos decían que el amor era como un juego en el cual sin darte cuenta podías caer pero yo lo veía como una enfermedad, una que llega y te hace sentir raro, si te atrapa estas perdido y la única forma de curarle… no tiene mas cura que el desamor pero… incluso con esa medicina tan amarga a veces tarda el efecto o mueres en el intento de curarte… para mi ese era el amor.

En ese momento en el que me hallaba perdido alguien choco contra mi, ambos caímos al suelo solo sentí nuestros cuerpos impactarse con fuerza, al momento no supe quien era pero luego… aquella sensación la conocía, aquel olor… unas lagrimas caían a mi hombro, si sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Lo siento…

-¿Yoite?

Si, era el, una ves que logre mirarlo era ese tonto llorando de nuevo ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

-Yoite ¿Qué tienes?

Lloro con más fuerza y me abraso, sin saber como reaccionar correspondí a su abraso, de nuevo nos hallábamos así, como la primera ves…

-¡Me tengo que ir!

Se alejo de mi, se levanto y como siempre me bateo, este… este… idiota de nuevo…baje la mirada y me sentía furioso, Yukina me miro asustada…

-¿Hiei te pasa algo?

-¡Te matare Yoite!

…

…

…

Aquel día, ese maldito día termino por fin, estaba aun furioso, no puede dormir… no disfrute la comida y ahora me hallaba en la escuela con un aura oscura.

-Parece que Yoite te rechazo. Dijo aquel pelirrojo fastidioso.

-Cállate Kurama. Respondí de mala gana, el solo se burlo y yo me aleje no tenía ganas de aguantarlo, cuando llegue al salón ahí iba muy "mono" aquel maldito mocoso, sin poder evitarlo lo empuje con fuerza e hice que cayera rápido y contra el suelo, el impacto fue fuerte, me pregunto si le dolió ¡Ja que mas da! Se lo merece.

-¡Por que siempre haces eso!

Pregunte aun furioso, el no respondió, creo que el impacto si fue fuerte, tardo en tratar de levantarse, cuando lo intento solo pudo quedarse sentado.

-¿Hacer que?

Pregunto ingenuo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, diablos en parte sentí culpa de empujarlo tan fuerte… tsk. Tome su rostro con fuerza y lo mire para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

-No tienes nada. Me miro aun mas ingenuo, pestaño varias veces y yo me sentí mas irritado y culpable, lo levante y lo lleve a su lugar, tal ves le tome mucha importancia a algo que el ni siquiera recuerda… suspire. Cuando lo vi mejor voltee a verlo tenía que saber por que lloraba.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto cuando no dije nada.

-Llorabas de nuevo por Yami ¿Verdad?

Pregunte algo triste, el negó con la cabeza pero aun así no le creí, tal ves yo era muy egoísta… lo quería así que debía ayudarlo…

-Yoite… ahora si lograremos que te haga caso…

-Pero yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, el profesor llego, realmente debía hacer algo por Yoite, si lo quería debía aun si me hierve la sangre de rabia… era lo justo igual Yoite nunca me iba hacer caso… y tal ves así era mejor… estúpido amor…

Cuando menos me di cuenta las horas habían pasado, el timbre sonó… por fin tenía un perfecto plan… este si funcionaria, lo se.

-Yoite…

-Hiei…

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.-Tu primero…

Dijo Yoite a lo que tome la palabra.

-Ya cree un gran plan, ahora si va a funcionar, Yami caerá a tus pies. Sonreí como pude aunque más bien me sentía furioso.

-Pero yo…

No lo deje hablar, debía decirle el plan fuera del salón, lo tome de la mano y lo jale, me doy cuenta que Yoite suspira mucho… como sea.

…

…

…

-Muy bien, ahora hay que investigar que le gusta a Yami, iremos en la noche a su casa y le llevaremos serenata.

-¿De que hablas? Eso es raro, somos hombres…

-Que mas da, si funciona lo vi en una novela, la chica corría y terminaba en los brazos del chico. Por alguna razón me imagine a Yoite con vestido corriendo a los brazos de Yami… ¡Nada lindo! Después lo imagine corriendo a mis brazos… ¡Soy patético!

-Pero Hiei yo…

-No temas, saldrá bien, yo me encargo de investigar tu confía en mi. Me marche, debía preparar todo… aun si estaba molesto… yo debía ayudar a Yoite, soy hombre de palabra y le prometí ayudarlo y hasta ahora solo e echo que tropiece…

Fui con Kurama tal ves el sabía donde vivía ese tonto, claro se burlaría de mi pero no sabía con quien mas ir.

…

…

…

-¿Yami Atemu?

Se quedo pensativo un rato, hasta que me miro.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Tu solo dime!

-Pues vive…

-Apuntalo en una hoja, no quiero que nadie sospeche. Dije mientras arrancaba una de aquel cuaderno que tenía en su banca.

-¿Acaso quieres confesártele?

-¡Claro que no! Es… por Yoite…

Dije entre dientes, Kurama solo apunto la dirección y me entrego la hoja.

-Gracias… ¿Esta colonia es de gente rica?

-Si, Yami Atemu es hijo del dueño de varias empresas en Egipto. ¡Que! En ese tipo no había nada que no fuera perfecto… diablos.-Por cierto Bakura y Marik son sus primos…

¡Que! Ya mejor me voy… esto me enferma, sin mas me marche dejando a un sonriente Kurama, que fastidioso.

Durante mi camino al salón, pensaba como pagar una serenata… no tenía dinero, en eso vi a Yami abrazando con fuerzas a aquel chico de primero, debía ser Yugi… palabras de amor salían de sus labios, mientras aquel niño sonrojado trataba de no mirarlo, Yami tomo su rostro y lo beso… esto no era bueno ¿Que hacía? Realmente ¿Quería entregar tan fácil a Yoite? En todo casó solo… lo estaba aventando a un caos… la ira volvió a mi y tristemente creo que todo iba a terminar mal este día, ahora mi plan era otro y en el fondo sabía que era malo… pero la verdad ya que importa.

…

…

…

La hora de salida llego, me adelante y fui a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi plan, y con suerte llegaría antes a mi casa a esperar a Yoite.

Paso quince minutos en lo que arreglaba ese asunto, luego corrí a casa, mi ventaja es que era muy rápido llegaría en diez minutos. Como lo pensé llegue antes que Yoite me detuve enfrente de su casa a esperarlo.

-Oye, tú. Llamo alguien, voltee y era el papa de Yoite… o algo así, no se parecían en nada, el era rubio…

-¿Qué?

-¿Esta tu mama en casa?

Pregunto algo nervioso ¿Qué quería de mi mama? Bueno ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, no tuve que contestar pues como quien dice "hablando del diablo" llego ella.

-Hola, Yukimi-san. Dijo alegre, el se sonrojo y se acerco ¿Qué se traían estos dos? Alce una ceja, mi madre lo invito a pasar, andaba tan distraída que olvido preguntarme sobre Yukina, y yo no tenía tiempo de decirle que salio con la novia de Yusuke y la otra peliazul extraña… como sea un ruido llamo mi atención, era Yoite que venía a paso lento… me irrito verlo tan calmado.

-¡Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo!

-Hiei… no es buena…

Lo interrumpí y lo jale hacia su casa, por suerte su papa estaba con mi mama, así no habría preguntas.

-Yukimi…

-Esta con mi mama. Respondí secamente, lo lleve hacía arriba ignorando cual era su cuarto.

-¿Donde esta tu cuarto?

Pregunte sin voltearlo a ver, señalo algo tembloroso, no había mucho tiempo solo teníamos una hora… entre al cuarto y lo avente contra la cama, y fui a su armario a buscar ropa…

-¡Oye que haces!

Pregunto alarmado, no le respondí no tenía tiempo de pelear, aunque algo llamo mi atención al abrir un cajón… ocasiono en mi… risa era una pijama azul con limones… debo admitir que no me gustan los limones, menos en te, pero como sea, luego mi vista fue a su ropa interior era normal… pero me dio risa ver eso.

-Que adorable ropa tienes. Dije de forma burlona.

-¡Cállate!

Dijo furioso, lo mire de reojo y estaba sonrojado, era verdad no había tiempo me moví hacia el, ya que intentaba levantarse ya llevaba la ropa ideal.

-Ya es hora. Dije, era tarde así que lo haría yo lo más rápido posible.

-¿De…

Comencé a arrebatarle el uniforme, lo mas rápido posible, olvidándome de algo… cuando termine con la camisa fui a sus pantalones, luego su ropa interior, pero ahí reaccione. Estaba encima de Yoite, Yoite desnudo… desnudo… ¡Desnudo! Esto parecía mas un intento de violación… mire su entrepierna… y me quede en shock, Yoite cerraba los ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió y nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Había olvidado… que Yoite me gustaba mucho… y ahora lo tenía bajo mi merced… acaricie su estomago e intente llegar a su miembro.-H…Hiei ¿Qué haces?

Pregunte con miedo, a lo que Hiei solo rozo un poco, y se quito.

Antes de logarlo reaccione, no debía hacer eso… no debía si seguía esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-Perdón… este no era el plan… ponte esa ropa… te espero afuera. Salí rápido, y algo nervioso.

Paso un rato y luego salio con la ropa que le dí, era completamente negro y su cabello estaba alborotado… se veía muy lindo.- ¿Listo?

-Hiei… ¿Ahora que?

Pregunto inseguro.

-Ya lo veras, vamos. Di una sonrisa burlona, recordé el plan… sabía que hacía mal… pero no podía evitarlo, mi enfermedad me hacía actuar de forma idiota.

Nos fuimos a la casa del rey perfección, durante el camino iba chocando la hoja esperando no perderme, ni uno de los dos dijimos nada, yo aun me sentía apenado por lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Yoite. Me detuve al ver que habíamos llegado a la casa, era muy grande, por razón ese se cree la gran cosa, bufe molesto. Yoite choco contra mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuidado bobo. Dije molesto, ya comenzaba a sentirme irritado otra vez, luego miramos la gran casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí vive el rey perfección. Respondí de mala gana.

-¡Aquí!

-Para ser tu amado no sabes nada de el. Este idiota, los celos volvían a mi… no quería… no quería entregarlo a nadie, soy muy egoísta lo se… pero no quiero.

-Hiei… detén esto… yo debo decírtelo, tu…

-¡Ya llegamos Hiei!

Sonreí, nunca antes me había dando tanto gusto de ver a Yusuke, y al idiota de Kuwabara el plan comenzaba bien.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-¡Ja! A caso crees que iba a gasta dinero, para el tonto de Yami. Claro que no, antes muerto por mil navajas que pagarle a ese tonto.

-Bueno como sea, trajimos las maracas y la guitarra. Dijo Yusuke, risueño.

-¿Quién canta?

Pregunto el pelinegro de ojos café.

-Que tal tu Yusuke. Respondí, no importaba quien solo que lo hicieran tal como les había comentado. Yusuke accedió.

-Hiei por favor… dime que van hacer…

Yoite parecía preocupado, pero veamos si su Yami lo sigue queriendo después de esto… tome una roca y la lance a una de las ventanas, como pensé Yami salio rápido a ver que pasaba y junto con el sus primos idiotas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Yami al acercarse rápido.

-Esta canción te la dedica Yoite. Dije burlonamente, Yami miro a Yoite y Yusuke comenzó con su melodía, y como pensé canto algo idiota era algo como "feliz cumpleaños" con "La cucaracha" y tal ves algo de metal, eso se llevaba el oro debo admitir. Kuwabara tocaba con las maracas, sonreía al ver el rostro de Yami en shock, aunque sus primos se burlaban… dejando eso de lado, todo era perfecto.

-Basta…

Yoite dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche.

-¿Por qué? Canta bien.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

Bajo la mirada, creo que realmente esto parecía una burla a Yoite… ahora que lo pienso ¿Me estoy excediendo?

-Basta…

Lo mire de reojo, realmente… creo que estaba siendo muy cruel.

-¡Ya basta!

Grito con fuerza, todos pararon… lo miraron menos yo… la culpa la vendita culpa volvía a mi.

-Yoite…

Dijo Yami preocupado, luego sentí que Yoite me tomaba del hombro y me hacia que lo mirara, pero no cambie mi expresión, solo lo mire.

-¡Por que te burlas de mi!

Pregunto muy molesto, no sabía que decir… luego la ira volvía… algo que trataba de retener ahora deseaba explotar.

-¿Creías que te iba a ayudar?

Vi sus ojos brillar, creo que iba a llorar… y esta ves sería por mi culpa… carajo. Intento irse pero lo sujete.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Por que no te das cuenta que te quiero!

Por fin exploto aquello que no me atrevía a decir, algo que me hacia sentir débil…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Yo no iba a dejar que nadie te tuviera, por que te amo!

Realmente era patético, débil e idiota.

-¡Hiei eres un idiota!

-¡Tu eres el idiota!

¿Ahora ven por que le grito? Ahora regresando en donde nos quedamos, por esta razón le grite a este tonto… pero ahora que reflexiono es mi culpa… sin darme cuenta Yoite me metió un puñetazo en el ojo y salio corriendo, Bakura y Marik de nuevo se burlaron… era la segunda ves que Yoite me noqueaba… ¡Es peor que la limonada! … como una agria medicina, como un agrio te de limón… ¡Lo odio!


	17. Es de hombres aprender a perdonar

**Cap 17: Es de hombres aprender a perdonar y de limonadas amar. **

Siento un vacío muy profundo, siento como si me desgarraran el alma, no debí golpearlo así pero… realmente sentí como si se burlara de mí, incluso mi corazón aun late con fuerza y no se como haré para verlo mañana deseo ser tragado por la tierra o mejor por la noche… pero dudo que alguno de los dos lo haga, sin mas remedio debo enfrentarme a Hiei tarde o temprano y de preferencia que sea tarde así podré pensar algo… en todo caso ¿Realmente me quiere? No… solo debe bromear de una… una forma muy cruel…

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se escapan y mi corazón que latía de rabia ahora late de dolor…

-Siempre te veo llorando ¿Por qué? Cuando eras niño lo hacías mucho, sigues siendo un mocoso. Mire al frente, Yukimi se rascaba la cabeza como siempre suele hacerlo, trate de contener las lagrimas sin resultado corrí hacia la casa ante la mirada de asombro de Yukimi.

Solo deseo que este día acabe ya pero a la ves no quiero que sea mañana ¡No quiero!

…

…

…

Un rayo de luz golpeo mi rostro, abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una ventana llena del brillo del sol, normalmente cierro las cortinas pero anoche en cuanto me acosté olvide todo… incluso intente olvidarlo a el pero no fue posible… realmente ¿Cómo llegue a amar tanto a ese muchacho?

Sin mas me levante e intente tomar fuerzas para poder ir a la escuela, no sabía que pasaría pero de algo estaba seguro no seria algo bueno, de nuevo sentí la presión en mi pecho y los deseos de llorar… a este paso creo que terminare por morir pero trate de sacar todas mis fuerzas y así salí de casa y fui al colegio… esperando que no fuera tan malo el día pero por dentro algo me decía que lo seria.

A cada paso dado sentía mis pies de plomo ni el aire que se sentía esa mañana me lograba animar es mas creo que me sentía mas deprimido al sentir como mi cabello se agitaba. Una ves enfrente de la escuela sentí deseos de correr pero una voz conocida me hizo detenerme y quedarme en shock, al mirar de reojo mire a una peliverde la cual al pasar a mi lado me hizo reverencia y sonrió gentilmente, mas aquel ojos carmesí no volteo a verme camino de largo y a lo lejos lo vi perderse entre todos los alumnos… de nuevo la punzada en mi pecho, bajando la mirada mordiendo mi labio inferior ¡El que esta enojado soy yo! Pero no me atrevo a reprocharle nada…

-Hola ¿Por qué tan triste?

Atrás de mi llega Miharu, me mira confundido y yo aun sin palabras que logren salir de mis labios…

-Yo…Miharu ¿Podemos no entrar a clases hoy?

No me quería fugar ni nada… solo quería hablar con alguien antes de que mi corazón se terminara de romper, Miharu solo asintió y así nos fuimos de la escuela, no era mi estilo pero hoy realmente no deseaba hacer nada… solo sacar todo lo que mi corazón guardaba y sabía que Miharu me apoyaría, desde que lo conozco a sido mi mejor amigo. Por alguna razón algunos recuerdos de mi pasado pasan en flash por mi mente son tan rápidos que no lo logro analizarlos bien pero solo se que duelen uno tras otro.

-Recuerdo que aquí nos conocimos. Dijo Miharu, yo detuve el paso y sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al parque donde lloraba mis penas y donde conocí a mi mejor amigo, sentí una gran nostalgia.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?

Pregunte sin dejar de mirar al alrededor.

-No lo se… ¿El destino?

¿Destino? Para mi el destino siempre a sido cruel… una tras otra, tras otra ves, a mi mente se cruza la imagen de una mujer sin rostro la cual temo que conozco y me resulta irritante.

-Destino…

-Yoite, estas así por Hiei ¿Verdad?

-Lo odio… lo odio mucho. Digo alejándome del, ojos esmeralda, me siento bajo un gran árbol y Miharu hace igual.

-¿Por qué lo odias?

Posa su mirada confundida sobre mí, yo solo suspiro como siempre hago.

-Ayer se burlo de mi… el me llevo a casa de Yami para hacer una "serenata" pero solo estuvo jugando todo este tiempo…

-¿Se burlo de ti?

-Sus acciones dicen que si… pero. De nuevo las palabras de "Te quiero, no te voy a entregar a nadie… etc. etc."

-¿Pero?

-Me dijo que me quería… ¡Ya no se que pensar! Me siento herido y a la ves confundido y algo en mi quiere creer que el realmente me quiere que actúo así porque es un bobo despechado, no por que se burle de mi…

-¿Por qué no lo enfrentas para salir de dudas?

-¡No me atrevo! No puedo mirarlo a los ojos, tengo miedo…

-Temes que te rechace, pero si realmente te quiere lo alejaras de ti por tus propias inseguridades, Yoite por una ves en tu vida lánzate al abismo con fe y no te quedes parado en la nada por miedo. ¿Qué quiere decir? Yo…

-En pocas palabras me dices que soy cobarde…

-En muchas palabras te digo que desde que te conozco te falta valor, se que te lo arrebataron de forma cruel pero ¡Ya no vives con ellos, vives con nosotros!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Lo sabes! Yoite aprende a dejar en el pasado tus temores, no los escondas ¡Enfréntalos!

-¡No se de que me hablas!

Lo mas prudente que hice en ese momento fue correr… correr lejos y tal ves con eso comprendí que Miharu tenia razón, yo no enfrento lo que siento por que temo a ser herido… herido como años atrás y cuando creí que ya no me importaba, el inicio tiene mucho que ver con el final… con mi final.

No se por cuanto tiempo corrí solo se que al detenerme no tenia rumbo, solo se me ocurrió caminar y caminar sin importar a donde fuese a llegar, aun así no entendía por que lo de Hiei me hacia actuar así realmente ¿Lo amaba tanto? Pero si hay tanto que desconozco de ese hombre, tal ves fueron mis momentos de debilidad, cuando mi corazón estaba haciéndose débil y le salina fracturas, aquellos momentos en los que creí no amaría nunca mas, el se metió por las fisuras, se fusiono en mi alma y ahora no se como sacarlo… lo pero del caso es que el duele mucho mas de lo que Yami dolió ¡Que injusto! Si solo llegaste para darme dolor ¡Prefiero no haberte conocido! Miento, miento de nuevo te amo no te odio aun si me lastimas aun si me dejas heridas de muerte.

-¡Te amo Hiei!

Las lágrimas de nuevo hacen presencia, soy tan frágil, patético y débil siempre lloro sin poder contenerme, trato de secar cada lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla pero es imposible pues siguen cayendo más…

-Te amo idiota…

_-Sora… cuando seas más grande ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Una mujer sin rostro pregunta algo tan extraño… al parecer es hermosa pero no logro verla bien ¿Quién es? _

_-Me casare con la persona más bella del mundo. Ese niño se me hace conocido… pero tampoco logro ver su rostro y comienzo a irritarme. _

_-¿Mas bella que yo? _

_-Mama Sora es la mas bella, pero yo buscare a una persona tan bella como tu. ¿Sora? Ese nombre… ¡Ese nombre! _

_-¡Mama! _

_No te vayas… ¡No te vayas! _

-¡Mama!

-¡Yoite tranquilo!

Me levanto asustado ¿Quién es y que quiere? Pregunto a mi mismo al ver entre las sombras a otra persona, tengo miedo me siento alterado… ¡Porque tengo que recordar! Agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro como si así fuese a sacar todo de mi mente pero solo consigo lastimarme.

-¡Vete, vete, vete! Ya no… ¡Ya no quiero…

Siento unos labios rozando los míos… hacen presión contra mi, al momento siento confusión, no se quien me besa pero de un momento a otro me gusta la sensación y me dejo llevar por el beso, de un momento a otro veo a Hiei… tal ves m estoy volviendo loco pero ya no me importa solo quiero que el me ame… solo quiero que el me salve.

-Yoite…

Se separa de mi pero vuelvo a aferrarme a el, no quiero que me deje, comienzo a tocarlo del pecho hasta su entrepierna, nuestras respiraciones se hacen agitadas y rápidas… en que momento me perdí… no lo se y realmente no me importa solo quiero seguir sintiendo este calor.

-Hiei…

Susurro mientras aun lo toco atrevidamente…

-Yoite para… estas confundido… por fa… ah

Suelta un gemido, pero no pierde aun el control no como lo pierdo yo, pero antes de que algo mas pase toma mi mano y me hace volver a la realidad, mi vista se hace clara y logro mirarlo a los ojos, un rojo intenso y lleno de ardor, esta enojado… pero no se por que…

-Hiei…

-¡Tonto todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

-¿Qué?

¿Preocupados? No entiendo ¿De qué habla? pero su mirada aun es intensa.

-¡Tonto tu padre estaba preocupado!

-¿Mi padre?

-¿Estas drogado? No entraste a clases y no volviste en todo el día.

-¿Qué hora es?

Veo todo tan oscuro alrededor ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-¡Por Dios Yoite! Son las ocho. ¿¡Que! Solo sentí que dormí unos minutos, no todo el día…

-Yo…

Hiei sujeta mis muñecas con fuerza y su fuego aun no se apaga.

-Miharu dijo que fueron a platicar y que saliste corriendo, creyó que habías ido a casa, me hablaron a las seis si no te había visto, en cuanto supe salí a buscarte…

Sus ojos ahora parecían llenos de tristeza, y comienzo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Es un poco exagerado, no me desaparecí un mes ¿Sabes?

-¡Tu no eres así! Es evidente ¡Que nos asustemos Yoite!

-¡Y a ti que mas te da!

-¡Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta lo mucho que importas para mi!

-¡Tu solo estas jugando conmigo!

-¡Lo siento!

Quien diría que aquella palabra significaría tanto para mi, y tanto para Hiei… conociéndolo debió costarle decirla, su orgullo es mas grande que su cabeza… sonrió algo divertido mientras que se encuentra sonrojado y con la mirada abajo. Ahora la cuestión es si tomo sus palabras o me porto orgulloso y me marcho… bueno marcharse no será posible, sujeta mis muñecas con tanta fuerza con temor de dejarme… ya no debo dudar aun si no es amor yo soy importante para Hiei el no se portaría así solo para jugarme una broma… no…

-Hiei…

-En verdad no quise aparentarlo… pero me sentí extraño ¡Me dieron celos! Comprende que para mi todo eso es nuevo… si no me perdonas lo entiendo pero ya no desaparezcas así ¡Tenia miedo! Carajo…

Admitir lo que siente… debe ser duro para el, de nuevo sonrió…

-Te… qui…

No salen las palabras… no salen ¿Por qué? Me mira confundido, sus ojos ardientes ahora parecen tiernos y adorables que ocasionan temor a mi alma y a la vez deseos de besarlo.-Nada, vamos a casa no hay que preocupar mas a Yukimi ni a Miharu. Me levanto de mi lugar y extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, este solo desvía la mirada y se levanta por su cuenta, de nuevo el orgulloso Hiei.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer. Volteo a verlo, su rostro sonrojado se aprecia mas por el resplandor de la luna.

-Lo prometo… Hiei dime ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-No lose… una corazonada, eres un idiota por quedarte dormido bajo un gran árbol en medio de no se donde, ni siquiera se que lugar es este. Suelta un bufido, realmente ni yo se donde estoy, solo camine sin rumbo terminando en medio de la nada, lo importante es que Hiei me salvo.

A partir de ese momento hubo un gran silencio, nadie dijo nada mas y así estaba bien estar a su lado era lo mas importante de nuevo comencé a sentir seguridad.

Cuando menos lo note ya estábamos por la calle cercas de la casa, este día había sido muy extraño y aun no entendía absolutamente nada…

-Cuando era niño me llamaba Sora, y mi mama también, en ese tiempo mi mama se enfermo por que contrajo una infección el día de mi nacimiento y quedo estéril, mi papa comenzó a odiarme y no soportaba verme pero quien debería odiarme era mama y aun así ella llena de amor me perdono, murió cuando tenía seis años y mi papá intento matarme ahogándome en un río, estaba ebrio pero igual me apartaron de el y me dieron en adopción.

-Yukimi ¿Te adopto?

-Si… aunque no le gustan los niños. Hiei me mira atentamente aunque se que en el fondo se pregunta por que le digo tales cosas de la nada, pero aun si me pregunta no tendré respuesta por que ni yo lo se.-Sabes le dije a mi mama que me casaría con una persona tan bella como ella, no se si lo prometí o no pero soy muy malo al olvidarlo tantos años y sabes soy de lo peor yo fui por quien ella murió y aun así ella me perdono pero cuando ella se fue comencé a odiarla y no se lo perdono, soy un egoísta. Hiei abre la boca como si deseara contradecirme pero no sabe que palabras decir y la vuelve a cerrar.-No tienes que decir nada, no me sacaras de esa idea, Hiei tu te robaste algo importante para mi. Hiei me mira confundido y sonrió.

-Por algo me dicen ladrón, pero no tengo idea que te robe. Trata de defenderse y lo saco de sus dudas, alzo mis dedos y solo dejo dos de ellos.

-Mi corazón y mi primer beso. De nuevo su rostro se pinta de rojo y se queda asombrado, sonrió aun mas, tanto que duele pero es inevitable.

-¿De que… en todo caso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que me platicabas?

-Que a mama nunca la perdone y siempre vivo con la culpa de no poder hacerlo, por ello la escondí en la mas profundo de mi ser para no sufrir mas y contigo no quiero que me pase igual…

De nuevo su mirada de confusión.-Nunca e sabido perdonar, ni a mismo logro hacerlo pero si sigo así te apartare de mi, como aparte a mama y no quiero que te vayas, hoy comprendí que es de hombres perdonar y mas si es por amor. Las lágrimas no dudan en aparecer pero aun sonrió de forma dolorosa.

-Yoite…

-Te amo. Un suave viento agita mis cabellos y seca mis lágrimas, la sonrisa persigue en mi rostro y Hiei se queda en shock.

-¡Yoite!

Ambos volteamos, al parecer sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos parados en frente de mi casa, Yukimi sale corriendo atrás de el, su hermana y mis amigos.

-Hiei no olvides nuestra plática, y hazte responsable de tu robo. Lo miro severo y luego volteo y me dirijo con todos, les debo una disculpa y espero que mañana todo salga bien.


	18. Es de hombres pedir perdón

**Cap 18: Es de hombres pedir perdón y de cafés amar **

Siento un gran dolor, peor que un golpe o una cortada y lo malo del caso es que no se como curarla, quizás solo debí quedarme callado como siempre lo hago pero por desgracia no lo contuve y dije lo primero que había en mi cabeza, lo lastime aunque su golpe aun retumba en mi rostro no por su fuerza y el impacto si no por lo que significa… mucho odio, se lo que es que te odien y que te teman pero que el sea el que lo sienta me ocasiona una sensación desconocida, si solo fuera mas expresivo, si solo no fuera tan cobarde… no ¡Si solo no me hubiera enamorado! Todo estaría bien en que momento me comenzó a importa alguien mas, en que momento… si quiero salir de esto debo actuar como siempre lo e echo, eso haré olvidare lo que siento por Yoite y punto.

Me alisto para ir a la escuela, debo ser fuerte el amor es fuente de debilidad y lo se, ¡Yo no soy débil!

-¡Hermano el almuerzo esta listo!

Habla Yukina al otro lado de la puerta, sin más rodeos evito la conversación que tenia conmigo mismo y salgo, sin importar nada hoy volveré a ser yo mismo.

…

…

…

Mientras caminamos hacia la escuela pienso en que momento todo empezó todo dio un mal inicio hace un mes, cuando lo conocí aquel día tan extraño, si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido, desearía que el desapareciera y dejara de amarlo ¡Deseo que Yoite desaparezca!

-Hermano llevas rato callado, ¿Pasa algo?

-No… tú sabes que soy así. Respondo fríamente, es verdad así soy yo.

-Últimamente no, desde que nos mudamos comenzaste a cambiar… fue por Yoite ¿Verdad?

-Te pediré que no me lo vuelvas a mencionar ¿De acuerdo?

Adelanto el paso, solo quiero que el día que apenas inicio termine pronto.

-¡Hermano!

Detengo el paso, al ver al frente a Yoite, parado mirando al vacío… no, no me debe importar en lo mas mínimo.- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Yukina camina de largo y le hace una reverencia a Yoite y le sonrió, yo la seguí pero no voltee a ver a Yoite para nada, solo seguí de largo de ahí no supe que paso con el y trate de convencerme que no me importaba mas mi corazón dolía fuertemente y eso si no lo podía ignorar., en todo caso esperaba que me detuviera y me reprochara pero se que me odia y así es mejor así podré apartarme…

-Hola ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo?

Kurama se acerca y me mira algo sorprendido, yo no respondo nada y trato de seguir mi camino, lo ultimo que deseo es hablar de ello, para mi desgracia Bakura y su primo lelo ya están listos con las burlas.

-¿A caso tu noviecito sigue molesto contigo?

-Después de horrible golpe no debes ser el mismo. Ambos comienzan a burlarse, realmente quiero ignorarlos pero estoy muy enojado y que conveniente es matarlos a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces los golpeo y en menos de nada comenzamos a pelear dos contra uno que conveniente es… ante todo no me importa solo quiero sacar todo mi rabia ¡Estoy cansado de mi mismo!

…

…

…

-¡Debería expulsarlos!

Grita el director furioso. Los tres terminamos muy golpeados, claro mas ellos que yo supongo que mi coraje se desvaneció gracias a esos dos tarados de primera…

-Pues hágalo que mas da. Respondo desviando la mirada.

-Jaganshi bien se por que estas aquí, tu madre suplico por que te admitiéramos ¿Vas a desperdiciar su esfuerzo?

¿Mama? Le dije que no lo hiciera pero es necia, mujer tonta…

-No…

Bajo la mirada, no quiero preocuparla mas, no es justo para ella.

-En todo caso debo hablar con Yoite y tu profesor, se supone que ellos están a cargo de ti. Yoite… siempre Yoite, Yoite, Yoite y mas Yoite ¿Por qué conforma todo mi ser?

-Tal vez preferiría que cambiaran a mi tutor por alguien más…

-Hablaremos de eso luego, no los expulsare solo les dejo una advertencia si vuelven a cometer alguna falta ¡Escuchen los tres! Los expulso, ustedes son un dolor de cabeza, ahora largo de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta. Salimos de la dirección y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas, antes de que yo llegara a la mía vi a Kurama esperándome.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto al acercarme mas a el, este solo me mira.

-Debemos hablar sobre Yoite. Frunzo el ceño, de nuevo el por mas que quiero olvidarlo mas me lo recuerdan.

-No quiero. Intento irme pero me detiene.

-Aun así hay que hablar. Suelto un suspiro, será mejor acabar con esto de una buena ves.

Nos dirigimos a la azotea, solo espero que esto no me ocasione algún problema y ahora si me expulsen, bueno en todo caso culpare a Kurama. Una vez ahí miro al cielo tan azul y de nuevo me acuerdo de Yoite y bajo la mirada al suelo algo irritado.

-Habla rápido, siento asco de estar aquí. Me quejo, Kurama solo suspira.

-Se lo que paso ayer, Hiei no debiste hacerle esa broma a Yoite. Lo mire aun mas irritado.

-Yo no le hice ninguna broma, realmente quería ayudarlo pero me arrepentí.

-Pues lo lastimaste, no debiste Hiei. Esto me irrita aun más.

-Te diré la verdad para que me dejes en paz, me gusta mucho Yoite…

-Lo se…

-Si pero por eso hice eso mas ya lo voy a olvidar, por que solo me porto como un tonto gracias a el.

-No es culpa de Yoite, es tuya por no decirle lo que sientes y actuar sin pensar.

-¡Estoy cansado no se que hacer demonios!

Salgo corriendo de ahí, realmente estoy irritado, debo calmarme quiero irme a mi casa pero no puedo salirme así, al llegar al aula respiro un poco y entro el profesor me mira confundido pero me da el paso y al ir a mi lugar noto que Yoite no esta… realmente ¿No entro a la escuela? Me rió de mi mismo no creo que mi deseo se haya realizado ¿O si? Y aun si así fue ¿Por qué me siento preocupado?

…

…

…

A partir de ese momento el día pasa rápido pero no pude pensar en la clase, pues aun sentía preocupación y enojo por Yoite… preocupado por no saber de el enojo por no hacer lo que me propuse… ni siquiera desee salir al almuerzo, por lo menos estar perdido en mis pensamientos ayudo a que el día terminara mas rápido, tome mis cosas y intente salir pero el profesor me detuvo.

-Y ¿Yoite?

De nuevo…

-Yo que se…

-Se que has estado ausente por el, ¿Se pelearon?

De nuevo la irritación.

-Desde el principio no somos amigos, por alguna razón la vida me acerca a el de una forma asquerosa…

-Yo más bien lo llamo destino. Sin más sonríe y se va ¿Destino? Aquel cruel destino…había olvidado que existía tal cosa.

Sin mas me apresuro en salir ya quiero irme a mi casa todo me da asco y me siento tan irritado, voy por Yukina a su salón al parecer platica con la novia de Yusuke y la peliazul la cual acabo de olvidar su nombre y tampoco deseo averiguar como se llama.

-Ya vámonos. Digo siguiendo de largo sin parar mi marcha, de seguro se despidió de ellas pues no tardo en alcanzarme y hubo un rato de silencio hasta que salimos del plantel.

-Deberías arreglar todo con el…

-¿Con quien?

Me hago el desentendido, pero se perfectamente de quien habla.

-Tú sabes… si no te atreves a lanzarte al abismo con fe, siempre te quedaras en la orilla con miedo…

Mire a mi hermanita asombrado ¿Desde cuando dice algo así?

-Lo pensare. Y yo solo puedo decir algo tan torpe… igual ella sabe que no soy bueno con las palabras… nada bueno.

…

…

…

Miraba la pantalla de la computadora el tiempo que antes corría rápido ahora era lento y me molestaba, de reojo miraba por la ventana a la de Yoite, el patético de mi esperaba verlo ahí y… ¿Luego que? No lo se solo quería verlo por mas que mi orgullo me digiera que no…

-Será mejor que duerma un rato. Dije a mi mismo cerrando todo lo de mi computadora, mas una voz atrás de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hijo ven un momento. Era mi mama y sonaba preocupada, salí de la habitación y la vi mirándome preocupada mas no entendía el porque, luego me hizo una señal de que la acompañara y así hice, al bajar estaba el papa de Yoite mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto un poco inquieto ¿Algo le paso a Yoite?

-Hijo. Mi mama toma la palabra y la miro.- ¿Sabes algo de Yoite?

La inquietud se hacia mas fuerte…

-La ultima ves que lo vi fue en la entrada, mas no supe mas de el ¿Paso algo?

-Pues…

-Su amigo el de… Miharu me hablo hace rato preguntándome si el había vuelto a casa, al parecer no entro a clases y la ultima ves que lo vio tuvieron una discusión, ya van a ser las siete y no hay señal de el, pensé que tu sabrías. El rubio parecía alarmado, en ese momento sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, me sentía extraño… preocupado, culpable, irritado, triste y vacío…

-¿Ya lo ha buscado?

-Fui a los lugares que frecuenta más, pero nada. En ese momento sin pensarlo dos veces salí del lugar, no podía y quería pensar que algo andaba mal… no y si por mi culpa le paso algo… y si mi deseo de que desapareciera se cumplió, no quiero que le pase algo. Todo aquello cruza por mi mente mientras me apresuro a buscarlo, mas no se a donde ir, hay tanto que no se de el que me siento molesto, detengo el paso y trato de razonar mas esa palabra no va conmigo…

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil… no si tan solo no hubiera sido un orgulloso, pero que podía hacer así soy, el destino es muy cruel al encontrarme con Yoite, yo solo lo lastimo pero no quiero que nada le pase ¡No quiero!

-Idiota te amo… maldito larguchon anoréxico… Yoite solo vuelve.

Busco por todos lados, pregunto a quien veo pasar mas no lo encuentro a este paso me volveré loco el sol se oculta dando paso a la noche y no hay respuestas, se que me apresure a buscarlo sin pistas, pero no podía controlar mis impulsos al final camino sin rumbo y ya ni siquiera se donde estoy, alzo mi vista el cielo oscuro y si nunca creí en un Dios hoy imploro que mis suplicas se escuchen solo quiero ver bien a Yoite… solo eso, después de un rato me siento tonto y de nuevo vuelvo a ser un incrédulo sin fe. Llego a un parque algo solitario, me siento cansado y tal ves Yoite ya volvió a casa pero y si ¿No? La verdad me siento impotente carajo… mas de un momento a otro mis pasos me llevan a lo mas solitario del lugar y sintiendo que alucino igual me acerco con miedo y esperanza de que sea el, pero miedo de temer lo peor.

Lo veo y parece dormido, se que duerme pues pone un rostro de desagrado, como si tuviera una pesadilla, ahora no se si sentir alivio o mas preocupación.

-¡Mama!

Grita entre sueños.

-¡Yoite tranquilo!

Trato de calmarlo, y se levanta asustado, inmediatamente agita la cabeza con brusquedad como si deseara sacar algo malo que cruzo entre sus sueños, me siento molesto no se que hacer…

-¡Vete, vete, vete! Ya no… ¡Ya no quiero…

Ya no lo soporto mas, lo único que pienso es besarlo, lo hago bruscamente y rápido con esperanza de calmarlo, al momento lo siento tenso pero luego corresponde a mi beso y algo que empezó por una cosa dio inicio a mas emociones.

-Yoite…

Me separo de el, pero Yoite se vuelve a aferrar a mi y comienza a tocarme de forma seductora, realmente puedo perder el control… y mas al sentir su mano en mi entrepierna, nuestra respiración se hace agitada y rápida.

-Hiei…

Susurra de una forma que me estremece, y sigue con sus toques en mi cuerpo, debo parar esto, Yoite no esta bien…

-Yoite para… estas confundido… por fa… ah

Un gemido vergonzoso sale de mis labios, me perderé debo parar esto ya. Tomo su mano y la alejo de mi cuerpo, el me mira fijamente y yo mantengo una mirada molesta y realmente estoy molesto Tsk.

-Hiei…

Me mira con esos ojos de sorpresa, realmente es un tonto.

-¡Tonto todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

Lo digo sin más.

-¿Qué?

De nuevo esa mirada ingenua ¡Diablos!

-¡Tonto tu padre estaba preocupado!

-¿Mi padre?

-¿Estas drogado? No entraste a clases y no volviste en todo el día.

-¿Qué hora es?

¡Ni siquiera es conciente del daño!

-¡Por Dios Yoite! Son las ocho. ¡No me mires así idiota!

-Yo…

Sujeto con mas fuerza sus muñecas, quiero patearlo.

-Miharu dijo que fueron a platicar y que saliste corriendo, creyó que habías ido a casa, me hablaron a las seis si no te había visto, en cuanto supe salí a buscarte…

Me siento mal, muy mal.

-Es un poco exagerado, no me desaparecí un mes ¿Sabes?

-¡Tu no eres así! Es evidente ¡Que nos asustemos Yoite!

-¡Y a ti que mas te da!

-¡Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta lo mucho que importas para mi!

Realmente me importa ¿Cómo me sale con que mas me da?

-¡Tu solo estas jugando conmigo!

¡Yo no juego! Yo…

-¡Lo siento!

De la nada salio de mi, fue difícil yo no se pedir perdón, no lo se y realmente como si se tratara de tos seca duele al producirse en mi garganta. Quien diría que dicha palabra que es insignificante para muchos, significo mucho para mi y posiblemente para Yoite. Bajo la mirada sonrojado, mi orgullo de nuevo duele.

-Hiei…

-En verdad no quise aparentarlo… pero me sentí extraño ¡Me dieron celos! Comprende que para mi todo eso es nuevo… si no me perdonas lo entiendo pero ya no desaparezcas así ¡Tenia miedo! Carajo…

De nuevo mas palabras fuera de mi vocabulario normal hacen presencia, pero realmente tenía mucho miedo, sentí celos y actúe mal reconocer todo eso lograba quebrantar mi orgullo en mil pedazos y todo, gracias e este sujeto…

-Te… qui…

Miro confundido a Yoite ¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Nada, vamos a casa no hay que preocupar mas a Yukimi ni a Miharu. Se levanta de su lugar y yo sigo preguntándome que me quiso decir, luego noto que Yoite me ofrece su mano para que me levante, lo ignoro y lo hago por mi cuenta debo proteger el poco orgullo que queda en mi, a pesar de todo.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer. Debo sentirme seguro de que no lo hará…

-Lo prometo… Hiei dime ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-No lose… una corazonada, eres un idiota por quedarte dormido bajo un gran árbol en medio de no se donde, ni siquiera se que lugar es este. Suelto un bufido, realmente tal ves si exista un Dios…

A partir de ese momento hubo un gran silencio, nadie dijo nada mas y así estaba bien estar a su lado era lo mas importante de nuevo comencé a sentir mi alma volver, la tranquilidad volvía y posiblemente volverá a estar bien con Yoite, tal ves el Destino no era tan cruel después de todo…

Cuando menos lo note ya estábamos por la calle cercas de la casa, este día había sido tonto e irritante.

-Cuando era niño me llamaba Sora. De la nada comenzó a hablar y relatar algo que era totalmente nuevo para mi.- Y mi mama también, en ese tiempo mi mama se enfermo por que contrajo una infección el día de mi nacimiento y quedo estéril, mi papa comenzó a odiarme y no soportaba verme pero quien debería odiarme era mama y aun así ella llena de amor me perdono, murió cuando tenía seis años y mi papá intento matarme ahogándome en un río, estaba ebrio pero igual me apartaron de el y me dieron en adopción.

-Yukimi ¿Te adopto?

-Si… aunque no le gustan los niños. Me quedo asombrado, hay tanto de Yoite que no se y tanto que carga el solo, tanto dolor y lo entiendo no es el único y de cierto momento me acuerdo de muchas cosas que juraría había olvidado.-Sabes le dije a mi mama que me casaría con una persona tan bella como ella, no se si lo prometí o no pero soy muy malo al olvidarlo tantos años y sabes soy de lo peor yo fui por quien ella murió y aun así ella me perdono pero cuando ella se fue comencé a odiarla y no se lo perdono, soy un egoísta. No, Yoite no es egoísta no me lo imagino, trato de decir algo pero como ya dije soy malo para las palabras y ahora no es la excepción.-No tienes que decir nada, no me sacaras de esa idea, Hiei tu te robaste algo importante para mi. ¿Le robe algo? ¿De qué habla? Solo veo sonreír tan magníficamente.

-Por algo me dicen ladrón, pero no tengo idea que te robe. Espero que me explique, alza sus dedos y deja dos de ellos.

-Mi corazón y mi primer beso. ¿Qué? Siento mi rostro caliente… demasiado y realmente me quedo asombrado ante tal confesión ¿Se burla de mi? Sonríe mucho, que da miedo pero a la vez me da emoción ver esa sonrisa.

-¿De que… en todo caso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que me platicabas?

-Que a mama nunca la perdone y siempre vivo con la culpa de no poder hacerlo, por ello la escondí en la mas profundo de mi ser para no sufrir mas y contigo no quiero que me pase igual…

¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nunca e sabido perdonar, ni a mismo logro hacerlo pero si sigo así te apartare de mi, como aparte a mama y no quiero que te vayas, hoy comprendí que es de hombres perdonar y mas si es por amor. Las lágrimas escapan de sus bellos ojos, aun sonríe y se ve hermoso y mas con el resplandor de la luna, deseo besarlo y parar su tormento, quiero ayudarlo con su dolor y pararlo…

-Yoite…

-Te amo. Un suave viento agita su cabello y seca sus lágrimas, se ve tan hermoso y acaba de decir algo que llena el vacío que sentía… quiero decirlo mas no hay como, quiero decirle que lo amo, mas mi orgullo es terco.

-¡Yoite!

Ambos volteamos, al parecer sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos parados en frente de su casa, su padre y otras personas salen corriendo, solo reconozco a Miharu.

-Hiei no olvides nuestra plática, y hazte responsable de tu robo. Me da una mirada severa y lo veo apartarse, no quiero mas debo dejarlo ir ahora solo debo decirle lo mucho que lo amo… y realmente es de hombres pedir perdón y quien diría que ayudaría después de la gran tormenta, solo espero que el ojo de huracán no aparezca.

…

…

…

**Hola! Pues aquí actualizando perdón por la espera, tuve un bloqueo D: pero ya logre escribir espero sea bueno T-T di lo mejor de mi nee . **

**Espero les guste, espero te guste Zoe-chan por fin logre escribir wiii! Gracias por tu apoyo por ti logro actualizar ya 18 capítulos es mucho (= espero que se hagan mas capítulos wiii bueno me voy uuu ya casi nace el bebe de Hiei y Yoite verdad Zoe-chan XD felicidades a los futuros padres hihihi **

**Hiei: o/o Youko… **

**Yo: Tú de padre darás miedo o.O **

**Hiei: oye! ¬¬ **


	19. Una limonada valiente debe luchar

**Cap 19: Una limonada valiente debe luchar. **

Miraba el techo, estaba acostado y pensativo, lo había hecho realmente había dicho lo que sentía… ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sabía ya, pero ¿Qué diría Hiei? Eso me asustaba de nuevo tenia miedo una vez más y no sabía como reaccionar. Suspiro molesto otra ves me porto como solía hacerlo, ya estaba cansado de siempre correr y esconderme ayer no había sido bueno hacerlo asuste a medio mundo, solo recordaba como me regañaban, abrazaban y lloraban, y yo solo sonreía tratando de calmarlos aunque mis pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a Hiei… de nuevo suspiro ¿Cómo planeo mirarlo? Y ¿Si le molesto? De nuevo me sentía mal con deseos de vomitar, correr, gritar y ya ni sabía que sentía mi propio cuerpo.

-Yoite ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?

Pregunto Yukimi al otro lado de la puerta, no sabía si era buena idea ir pero ya había faltado ayer y si no iba de seguro Hiei se asustaría, de nuevo al pensar en Hiei me sonrojo ¿Qué hare? Sin mas remedio salgo del cuarto para indicar que si asistiré.

Bueno sin más remedio ya ni llorar es bueno.

…

…

…

Una ves frente a la escuela dudo si entrar o no, sin embargo lo hago y en el fondo quiero y no quiero ver a Hiei me siento muy nervioso, pero inevitablemente lo veré, pues no solo va a mi clase esta sentado a mi lado, solo encuentro una solución hasta que me calme… perdóname Hiei creo que te hare enojar mucho pero es por mi bien si no se m va a salir el corazón por la boca.

Una ves en mi lugar agradezco que aun no llegue, aunque la tranquilidad me dura poco pues como si fuese invocado por mis deseos ocultos el entra por la puerta, observa directamente mi lugar y al verme ahí sonríe con tranquilidad ¿vamos tanta desconfianza doy? Bueno si soy emocionalmente inestable pero aun así…

-Hola, Yoite. Sonríe feliz, ver a Hiei sonreír me asusta un poco aunque a este paso me acostumbrare a sus facciones. Yo solo me volteo e intento ignorarlo este quita la sonrisa y frunce el ceño, no necesito verlo para saberlo y por acto seguido me va a gritar.-¡Que te…

Mas es interrumpido por el sensei, en todo caso iba a gritarme, solo espero que durante la clase me calme y piense algo para este sentimiento tan extraño. Hiei se sienta y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y tiene los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente, debo actuar indiferente o si no vacilare y no se que me atreva a hacerle… no es que como si lo fuera a violar… ¡Que!

Sacudo la cabeza ¿Qué pensamientos son esos? Ya no me bastaba admirarlo… ya no era suficiente anhelarlo ahora debía tocarlo… ¡Wa! Muérete Yoite… muérete…

-¿Yo…Yoite?

Vuelvo a la realidad y todos me miraban algo asustados en especial Hiei. Si me andaba golpeando contra la mesa… creí que ese era el dolor de mi conciencia…

-Lo siento. Digo frio y serio aun todos se asustan y Hiei me señala la frente, al parecer mi conciencia estaba herida… no enserio me salía sangre.-Lo…

-¡Deja de disculparte y ve a la enfermería maldito enfermo!

Grito Hiei furioso, yo solo asentí e hice lo que me pidió, bueno en parte estar lejos me ayudaría a pensar…

…

…

…

¡Mentira! Llevo una hora aquí y sigo igual… doy vueltas en la cama una y otra ves y sigo igual que cuando llegue, y aun peor tengo pensamientos pervertidos, yo nunca había pensado en esas cosas y ahora atormentan mi mente, son como fantasmas latosos…

-Tonto…

Una voz conocida me habla, en ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados mi sorpresa al abrirlos es que quien me habla y muy cercas es Hiei, nuestros rostros solo le faltan un poco para que nuestros labios rosen, así que decido quedarme quieto y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. -¿Estas enfermo?

Pregunta Hiei, por lo que noto anda de malas.

-Vete… gnomo. Digo para alejarlo pero creo que no debí decirlo hare que menos se vaya. Me topa de la camisa y me pone cercas muy cercas… peligrosamente cercas de el.

-¿Cómo me llamaste basura?

Pregunta de forma amenazadora, yo solo suspiro, si, si debo ser valiente y luchar contra mis impulsos pero últimamente ni soy yo ¿Qué importa? Moriré algún día ¿Por qué no hoy? Sin previo aviso le robo un beso a Hiei, nos quedamos así un segundo luego Hiei me suelta y retrocede, cierro un momento los ojos y al abrirlos noto a un sonrojado y asustado Hiei, tan tierno… me lo quiero comer… ¡De nuevo esos pensamientos impuros! Me levanto y salgo rápido antes de cometer suicidio ¿Desde que le dije lo que sentía tengo estos pensamientos? Si, y aun peor ni si quiera me ha dicho que piensa… debo escapar de el, tengo miedo de lo que diga pero un miedo aun mas fuerte es le que me poseo a mi mismo.

Durante todo el día, me escapo de Hiei incluso no volví a entrar a clases, si volví a ser yo… pero no lo puedo evitar… suspiro ¿Cuánto mas lo hare? Por ir en mis pensamientos choco contra alguien al darme cuenta se trata de Yugi, no se si sea bueno o no.

-Lo siento Yoite-kun. Dice sonriente y antes que me temía ¿Qué cambio? Ahora que reacciono nadie me ha visto asustado…

-No importa… con permiso. Trato de escapar mas su dulce voz me detiene.

-¿Estas huyendo?

Pregunta confundido, ese niño parece ver dentro de los demás o algo así y eso me molesta.

-No…

-Hiei lleva todo el día preguntando por ti, incluso ha ido de clase en clase, parece muy enojado ¿Pelaron?

¿Cómo que Hiei me busca? Eso me sorprende debo admitir aunque…

-No… es solo que…

Si, si lo bese, lo ignoro, ayer lo asuste, le dije que lo amaba ¿Es motivo para seguirme? Bueno Hiei es un idiota o el idiota soy yo.

-Si pelearon lo mejor es hablar ¿No crees?

De nuevo su dulzura agobiante.

-No, no peleamos es solo que… sabes el me gusta mucho…

¿Cuándo empecé a ser más abierto?

-Bueno yo… no somos novios, pero ayer le dije lo que sentía, me sentía valiente y ahora solo tengo miedo de lo que me diga y de mis propias reacciones… por eso lo evito pero… el es un terco no deja de seguirme…

-Por que te ama. Sonríe sinceramente, yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme que bajo la mirada.-Yami hacia eso conmigo.

-¿Lo hacia?

No puedo evitar sorprenderme, imaginarme a Yami seguir desesperado a alguien…

-Si, yo tenia miedo por eso siempre corría, estaba inseguro si el me quería o no, pero me di cuenta que solo eran mis temores por que cuando se me confeso me dio todo su amor. Antes eso me dolería ahora me daba igual aunque tenia una curiosidad…

-Yo vi cuando se te confeso. Yugi se sonrojo y asusto al instante ¿Estaba de moda hacerlo? O ¿Era como decía y hacia las cosas tan fríamente?

-Lo…lo viste…

-Si… por cierto ¿Tuvieron sexo ese día? Me fui corriendo antes de saber. De nuevo pensando tonterías, vamos eso déjaselo a los idiotas de la escuela… o no de nuevo el sonrojo ahora mayor parece que el pequeño va a colapsar.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Agita las manos y la cabeza negando, debo dejar de hacer eso…

-En fin… ¿Crees que debería dejar de correr?

Yugi recupera el color normal de su piel y asiente.

-Se valiente, y veras que Hiei solo quiere darte amor. De nuevo sonríe, por alguna razón yo hago igual. Quizás ya es hora de ser realmente valiente.

…

…

…

-¿Has visto a Yoite?

Si que esta desesperado casi quiere matar a ese niño…

-Si me buscas aquí estoy Hiei. Digo poniéndome enfrente de él y cruzándome de brazos, ahora solo debo esperar y luchar contra o por esto…

...

...

...

**Kya! Por fin actualizo mi fic! Si creían que lo había dejado pues no! Seguiré hasta el final buajajaja! Wa gomene Zoe-chan por hacerte esperar espero te guste **


	20. Un café enojado debe buscar

**Cap 20: Un café enojado debe buscar.**

Aun no podía creerlo… Yoite mi Yoite me había dicho que me amaba ahora realmente era seguro pero ¿Cómo podía confesarme? Decirle que yo también lo amaba… era mas difícil que una lucha contra el mas fuerte de la escuela, mucho mas difícil como todo sabemos no soy bueno expresándome… diablos ¿Por qué existen los sentimientos? No, no que bueno que existen aunque me hagan sentirme idiota… suspiro algo molesto.

-Hermano, ¿Vas a desayunar?

Pregunta mi hermanita Yukina, trato de calmarme ayer fue un día tan agitado y ahora no se como sea pero ya quiero ver a Yoite espero que ya este bien y si no lo esta ¿Qué debo hacer? Oh enserio últimamente ando raro… Es aquello que llaman ¿Amor?

Durante el desayuno mi mama me miraba, no entendía por que.

-¿Qué quieres?

Si, soy muy cortes lo se, ella sonrió algo raro normalmente me daría un buen golpe con su plato de arroz.

-Es bueno verte tan animado, ayer andabas muy asustado incluso llegaste algo temeroso, me dices que tal te fue con Yoite-Kun ¿Si?

Solo desvié la mirada, algo sonrojado.

-Ya vámonos Yukina, es tarde. Tomo mi mochila y Yukina se despide de mama, antes de que salga la miro un momento.-Te diré…

Así nos vamos durante el camino pensaba como decirle a Yoite que yo también lo amaba… cada vez que lo pensaba me sentía un verdadero tonto…

-Hermano ¿Te pasa algo?

Yukina me mira confundida, tal vez ella me pueda ayudar… no es tan ingenua como pensé.

-Yukina pregunta retorica… ¿Cómo puedes confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien que sabes que siente lo mismo por ti?

-Amm… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentía que debía contestar mas preguntas como esas? Mejor lo dejare así.

-Por nada… mira ahí esta tu amiga la rara de cabello azul. Era verdad ahí estaba esa ¿Cómo se llamaba? Botan… Yukina fue a su lado y ya frente a la entrada esperaba ver a Yoite mas aun esperando con estas dos niñas que hablaban de quien sabe que, nunca lo vi ¿Ya habría llegado? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

…

…

…

Me fui al salón directamente, se podría decir que casi corría, cuando entre lo primero que busque fue si Yoite estaba ahí, cuando lo veo sonrió tranquilo por lo menos se ve bien eso me hace feliz… me acerco inmediatamente aunque aun no se como decirle lo que siento quiero hablar con el ya.

-Hola, Yoite. Se que no borro mi sonrisa boba pero ya mi cuerpo me controla ¿Qué puedo hacer? Aunque para mi sorpresa Yoite se voltea y me ignora inmediatamente borro mi sonrisa y claro me enojo ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? Pero ahora va a ver…

-¡Que te…

Mas antes de decir más, el hippie llega, diablos ese maldito profesor tenia que interrumpirme sin más remedio me voy a mi lugar claro no dejo de mirar a ese tonto sombrío, tengo los brazos cruzados me siento muy enojado no creo resistir durante la clase me temo que podría explotar en cualquier momento ¡Diablos me siento molesto! ¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de ayer? Si es así ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué soy tan pesimista? …

En ese momento Yoite comienza a estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa seguidamente y con fuerza, llama la atención de todos y yo me quedo en shock ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Yo…Yoite?

Pregunta el profesor, Yoite parece volver a la realidad voltea y se queda serio mirando alrededor algo confundido yo no puedo quitarme el shock ¿Se volvió loco? No mi Yoite loco… bueno no deja de ser… ¡No pienses tonterías Jaganshi!

-Lo siento. Dice tan fríamente, no puedo evitar ver la sangre que corre por su frente, lentamente lo señalo para que lo note.- Lo…

-¡Deja de disculparte y ve a la enfermería maldito enfermo!

Grito furioso, este idiota realmente se volvió loco un completo lunático, Yoite se levanta y sale sin decir nada lo siguen la mirada de todos y así desaparece ¿Qué tiene ese tonto? No puedo evitar sentirme preocupado.

Durante la clase no dejaba de pensar en Yoite, normalmente siempre hago eso a este paso voy a reprobar, de seguro me pondrán un examen y solo pondré Yoite… Yoite, una y otra vez, suspiro tras suspiro los minutos pasan y aun así se me hacen totalmente eternos y me agobian no deje de mirar el reloj y creo que el hippie lo nota y como no hacerlo no dejo de mirar el lugar de Yoite y peor aun ni el cuaderno e sacado.

-Como Jaganshi anda perdido creo que le pediré un favor. Dice el profesor mirándome directamente, eso me hace volver un poco al mundo real ¿Pueden creer que ya paso una hora? Yo no…

…

…

Camino a la enfermería, supongo que es mejor que vea por mi mismo como esta Yoite por que en la clase solo soy un bulto fastidioso que suspira cada cinco minutos.

Cuando llego la enfermera no esta, así que sin avisar ni esperar entro y veo a Yoite dando vueltas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, parece que algo lo atormenta, por lo menos ya no sangra… parece como si la herida se hubiera borrado o en todo caso nunca hubiera existido no quedaba rastro alguno. Me acerco a el y una vez que se queda quieto y boca arriba le hablo.

-Tonto…

Abre los ojos y veo un leve sonrojo en su rostro, la verdad no entiendo que le pasa se pone algo nervioso lo noto en su mirada, se queda quieto como un muerto pero diría yo y cierra los ojos con fuerza, realmente me confunde. -¿Estas enfermo?

Pregunto, realmente me irrita no saber que tiene. Claro recibo una respuesta muy tierna del loquito este…

-Vete… gnomo. Eso si me saca de mis casillas, realmente me siento furioso quiero golpearlo ¡Golpearlo hasta que muera!

Lo tomo de la camisa con rabia lo acerco a mi y lo miro intimidante y el muy serio sin expresión alguna en su rostro ¡Esta loco!

-¿Cómo me llamaste basura?

Trato de ser amenazador, realmente quiero fusilarlo matarlo descuartizarlo desde que llego anda raro, y eso me molesta. Suspira fastidiado ¡Si lo fastidio que me lo diga de una vez! Luego me mira fijamente yo sigo igual de enojado mas su acción me toma por sorpresa me… me besa. Me quedo en shock un momento luego lo suelto y rápidamente me alejo de el siento mi rostro arder… me siento mareado raro… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Aun perdido en mis pensamientos miro a Yoite, me mira de una forma que no logro descifrar, parece la cara de Yusuke cuando esta comiendo su mejor carne… ¿Yoite me quiere… ¡Que diablos pienso! Cuando menos lo espero Yoite sale rápido del lugar, sin poder evitarlo pienso en seguirlo o no mas no hay más, debo saber que le pasa a este loco…

Fui al salón mas el no estaba.

-¿Jaganshi? ¿Cómo sigue Yoi…

Ni siquiera escucho al hippie salgo corriendo, no dejare que Yoite escape sin darme una explicación y se que de la escuela no salió ¡Yoite te hallare y luego te matare!

…

…

…

-Hola Hiei…

Kurama me saluda con una sonrisa boba, no tengo tiempo lo ignoro.

-¿Qué tienes enano se te escapo la novia?

Dice Kuwabaka.

-Mas bien el novio. Dice Yusuke, no hay tiempo de tonterías debo hallar a Yoite.

Se bien que no lo vieron, y se que si así fuera primero se burlarían ¡No tengo tiempo!

Durante todo el día me la paso de salón en salón de arriba abajo, debo hallarlo ¿Dónde esta? ¡Diablos me da vueltas la cabeza!

-¿Qué Gnomo perdiste a tu novio?

Se me aparecen otros idiotas, ¿Por qué entre ellos es normal preguntar las mismas babosadas? Quizás tienen una guía de preguntas idiotas.

-Cállate pelos de alambre. Le respondo a Bakura, ese es el rey de los idiotas.

Debo apresurarme…

Bien ya me irrite solo queda una cosa por hacer… ¡Destruir cosas y atacar niños! Ya vi mi primera victima una inocente victima.

-¿Has visto a Yoite?

Estrujo al asustado muchacho, si el miedo me da poder buajaja… lo se ya me volví loco yo también.

-Si me buscas aquí estoy Hiei. Esa voz, volteo viendo a Yoite frente a mí con una mirada determinada, si lo voy a matar por más sexy que se vea ¿Dije Sexy? Bueno yo… ¡Estúpido Yoite déjame pensar bien!

...

...

...

**Nya! Llegamos a los 20 capítulos wa por primera vez en mi vida un fic de 20 capítulos! Que emoción llorare T.T jeje espero les guste y a ti Zoe-chan! (= si quieren saber como reacciono Hiei al ver a Yoite no se pierdan el próximo capitulo XD **


	21. ¡Cuidado Limonadakun!

**Capitulo 21 ¡Cuidado limonada-kun!**

Cuando Yugi dijo que algo bueno me esperaba, dudo que se refiriera a un golpe… si un puñetazo por parte de Hiei era lo último en mi lista de cosas buenas.

Me golpeo al verme y perdí el equilibrio choque contra el suelo, no fue el golpe de Hiei lo que me llevo a esto… bueno si lo fue, me levante y le di una patada ¿Qué le pasa? Acto seguido el volvió a atacarme y si finalmente terminamos agarrándonos en el suelo violentamente y rasguñando mordiendo y pateando ¿Se puede caer mas bajo?

Lo ultimo que puedo recordar son los regaños del director, que Yukimi entro y me miro algo extraño y que Hiei se negó a mirarme todo ese largo rato.

[…]

-Yoite ¿Por qué peleaste con Hiei?

Pregunto Yukimi asombrado, no entendía a que se debía.

-El empezó…

Si, la escusa de un niño aunque era verdad, yo solo respondí con mi mal genio echo trizas tal ves me defraude esperando otra reacción de Hiei, pero era obvio que el nunca correría a mi lado y gritaría "¡Te amo!" y mucho menos sonriendo y con un aura rosa, es Hiei por Dios ¿Qué pensaba? El es brusco, y no sabe expresarse correctamente, realmente esto del amor me lleva a la idiotez.

-Pensé que eran buenos amigos. Yukimi seguía buscando respuestas, algo raro debería decir pero algo que llamo toda mi atención fue "Buenos amigos" ¿Por qué lo cree? En todo caso ¿Sabe algo?

Sin embargo no dije nada, solo me marche a mi cuarto. Me recosté en mi cama aunque como si fuese llamado hacia la ventana fui y observe a Hiei con la mirada perdida, incluso tardo en percatarse de mi presencia, cuando la noto se marcho a su cuarto sin decir nada, a veces desconozco lo que piensan los demás… las personas son extrañas y mira quien lo dice.

Al día siguiente Hiei siguió actuando igual y al siguiente también y el que siguió y si para el viernes ya no aguante y mas que nos tocaba el aseo juntos, admito que me gusta el silencio pero por alguna razón no lo soporto de el… si, ambos somos igual de serios pero estando juntos siempre hay algo que decir.

Con la escoba le doy un leve golpe, para llamar su atención pero lo más tranquilo posible o de lo contrario podríamos iniciar otra pelea.

Apenas y me mira, solo su mirada cruza unos dos segundos y vuelve a ignorarme.

-Deja de hacerlo…

Digo fríamente, el ni se toma la molestia de contestar.

-Apúrate, ya me quiero ir. Solo eso, y sin ánimos, eso me molesta si, ya se me e echo caprichoso pero es culpa de el…

-¡Que dejes de ignorarme!

Alzo la voz con fuerza, retumba en aquel salón vacío y aun así el como si no escuchara mis quejas, continua limpiando.-Hiei…

-Mira cállate…

¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Disculpa?

Esto se esta poniendo muy mal, me temo que el próximo acto sea algo violento, en fin ya me metí en esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo tomo del hombro y hago que me mire, el desvía la mirada y yo lo miro severamente.-¡Vuelve a decirlo Hiei!

Se lo exijo, es un tonto… si

-¡Que te calles maldita sea!

Todo pasa rápido, sin darme cuenta termino en el suelo y Hiei encima mío, no, no es una pelea es algo diferente y mucho…

-¿Hiei?

Lo único que se, es que sus manos han desabrochado mi camisa y que de forma violenta recorren mi cuerpo, siento una como si energía pasara rápido por cada parte que el toca y dejara caliente… muy caliente, después de ello se detiene en… ¿Debe estar bromeando? ¿Estoy soñando? …

-¡Hiei!

La pena me invade, esta mordiendo algo que nunca, nunca creí… mis pezones ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué significa? Muerde y lambe, lo hace continuamente y luego chupa inevitablemente eso produce en mi gemidos, no puedo controlarlos mi cuerpo se siente caliente a este paso… ¡Debo detenerlo! Si no el que quería violar será violado por su "inocente" victima ¿Cómo acabo así?

En un reflejo lo empujo, choca contra una banca y me mira pero no hay ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-La próxima que me hables… realmente te voy a coger… Yoite-kun…

Se levanta y se aproxima a la puerta dejando un caos en mi mente, busco respuestas pero nunca llegan, no entiendo ¿Qué fue ese comportamiento? Realmente pensé que me golpearía pero al contrario termino haciéndome algo que me hirió aun mas… no que quisiera hacerlo conmigo, si no como lo hizo y sin importarle para nada mi sentir era capaz de realmente violarme… esa mirada si realmente cuando me lo hiciera la tuviera justo en ese momento me hubiera matado de la peor manera.

Realmente ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

[…]

Durante todo lo que quedo del día, no pude concentrarme, solo pensaba en la acción de Hiei sin hallar un resultado, una respuesta convincente ¿El me odia? Le dije lo que sentía ¿Es posible que diera asco? Si eso debe ser… soy un tonto al creer que sería correspondido un verdadero tonto, pero si le diera asco ¿Por qué quería abusar de mi? No, por más que buscara respuestas, llegaba a una conclusión pero de esa me llegaba otra duda, las acciones de Hiei se contradecían una tras otra y era difícil descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Son las 10:00 Am y me dirijo a la escuela, hoy nos reuniremos con nuestros compañeros de segundo para ver el día de campo de este verano, que molesto pero soy vicepresidente mi asistencia es obligatoria, ahora que lo pienso… decidí serlo para estar cercas de Yami, pero ahora ¿Qué objetivo tiene que lo sea? Para tercero dejare el puesto ya no tiene caso, ahora debo buscar la forma de arreglarme con Hiei, bien Yoite enamórate de un amor imposible, y luego de salir vuélvete a enamorar de otro amor imposible ¿Alguna vez amare sin conflictos? Quizás debería rendirme con eso de los enamoramientos.

Una vez en la escuela me dirijo al salón de juntas, veamos que deciden, en lo personas no me interesa, supongo que Hiei no estará no es de los que…

-Hola Yoite-kun~

Etto… ¿Por qué el engendro me habla? Espera es Hiei ¡Por que tiene una sonrisa de gato! Ayer me dijo que si le hablaba me cogía y ahora me saluda con una personalidad que no es la suya ¡De nuevo se contradice! Dios creo que Hiei es bipolar…

-Buenos…días. Realmente, no entiendo nada.

A partir de aquí la junta empezó contaría que ocurrió pero realmente no lo se me perdí a mitad de la platica, solo se que seria en un campamento, nos llevarían dos semanas el costo… lo olvide, el día será el próximo mes, cuando inicien las vacaciones de verano, y no se, no me importa… la junta termina, los presidentes de los segundos se despiden, los alumnos se marchan y Hiei me mira ¿Qué me ve? Me levanto de mi lugar y salgo, que molesto ni siquiera puse atención.

-Yoite, antes de que se me adelanten ¡Se mi pareja!

Al escuchar eso siento que me tropiezo, y volteo alarmado ¿Fue Hiei quien dijo eso?

-¿Qué…?

Debo seguir dormido ¿No?

-Si, para el día del campo, como eres el vicepresidente tienes que ir ¿No? Recuerda que debemos escoger pareja para los dormitorios y el camión y esas cosas ¿No pusiste atención?

-Realmente no… pero si es así… supongo que serás el único que me invite… espera ¿No me odiabas?

-Bien seremos pareja, no lo olvides Yoite, adiós cuídate. Sin que diga mas, sale corriendo ¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera pude hablar bien con el, vaya… ¿Cuál será su próximo ataque?

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios ¿Ahora que?

[…]

**Termine! Aunque últimamente escribo muy poco T.T Me acostumbre por que con una amiga hago un fic y solo hacemos tres hojas y miren ahora lo hago con este fic también XD espero les guste jeje (= ¿Qué pasara en el verano? ¿Ya dejaran de atacarse estos dos? Lo veremos próximamente! +-+**


	22. ¡El café ataca!

**Capitulo 22: ¡El café ataca!**

Ahí ese tonto, mirándome realmente había colapsado mi paciencia y créanme tengo muy poca, sin poder detenerme me acerque y si, le di un puñetazo al imbécil ¡Carajo como me hace enojar!

Perdió su equilibrio y choco contra el suelo, me sentí un poco culpable, pero el se levanto rápido y me metió una patada en el estomago, este idiota esta mas que muerto. Al final lo ataque y terminamos en el suelo en una lucha la cual no tendría fin hasta que uno muriera… bueno exagero llego el profesor y terminamos en la dirección, el director gritando y mi mama mirándome algo enojad ¿Algo? ¡Casi me fusila!

[…]

-Hiei ¿Por qué peleaste con Yoite?

Pregunto mi mama, una vez en casa, realmente no sabía… ¿Fue mi culpa?

Solo me limite a encogerme de hombros, esa respuestas la desconocía.

-Pensé que eran buenos amigos. Mi mama seguía insistiendo, la verdad es que Yoite… me molesta, odio cuando se esconde y se aleja de mi, lo amo pero parece como si no quisiera saberlo, como si no debiera, el me dijo sus sentimientos pero actúa como si solo fueran mentiras, me molesta no saber que quiere o que piensa… odio que huya lejos de mi.

Aun mi madre esperaba respuestas, por desgracia yo las esperaba también, solo me marche a mi cuarto, y como si deseara verlo, me asome por el balcón, miraba al vacío lo esperaba pero a la vez no, y era posible que no saliera, dure un rato en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una mirada, al voltear mire a Yoite la verdad no estaba listo para hablar con el, no se cuando podría pero ahora no, me fui a mi cuarto sin decir nada.

Al día siguiente continúe evadiéndolo, no sabía que hacer aun me sentía muy enojado, odiaba todo esto, lo que sentía, lo que no comprendía, no era culpa de Yoite… solo no lo se, pero me sentía molesto y tenia miedo de lastimarlo si me acercaba a el.

Así continuo los siguientes días, sin respuestas sin nada, el actuaba tranquilo ¿No le importaba? Ya se quien pone distancia soy yo, pero ¡Diablos mi cabeza!

Solo se que el viernes llego y seria aun peor, nos tocaba el aseo, solo debía limpiar rápido e irme, solo eso, mi mal humor era fácilmente notado por todos a mi alrededor excepto por Yoite tal ves… o solo no le interesa…

De repente soy sacado por mis pensamientos, Kurama sonríe feliz, me agobia parece como si brillara.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto fríamente.

-Nada ¿Sigues peleado con Yoite?

Pregunta muy tranquilo, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué le hablo de mi vida? Desde que lo conozco es igual, por alguna razón me da la seguridad, pero me arrepiento muchas veces ya que suele burlarse de mi en ocasiones… vaya.

-No me hables de el. Frunzo el ceño y trato de volver a mi mundo, claro mi estúpido mundo esta lleno de Yoite… diablos ni en mis sueños estoy en paz.

-Si tanto te gusta, deberías hacer las paces. Dice tranquilo, no estoy enojado con Yoite bueno el es parte de mi furia pero no lo odio al contrario estoy así por amar a ese anti-social egoísta, y apático ¡De que me quejo! Somos casi iguales, carajo, me levanto rápido y me voy sin decir mas, mi cabeza va a explotar.

Pasa el día, al final nos quedamos solos, haciendo el aseo sigo evitándolo no le hablo y el silencio me mata, si, no somos de esas personas que hablan si parar, somos serios pero con el siempre ha algo que decir y ahora este silencio me agobia.

De repente, soy golpeado de forma leve, eso llama mi atención pero no lo mire totalmente, nuestras miradas se cruzan en cuestión de nada y así vuelvo a mirar a otro lado.

-Deja de hacerlo…

Por su tono de voz, tan frio considero que esta enojado, pero no contesto, solo no quiero que se acerque… ahora no…

-Apúrate, ya me quiero ir. Digo desanimado y cortante, debo alejar a Yoite o de lo contrario no se lo que haga, no quiero herirlo…

-¡Que dejes de ignorarme!

Eso me sorprende, alza la voz ¿Esta enojado? El realmente ¿Noto mis evasivas? ¿Realmente todo este tiempo estuvo molesto? No… no debo, continuo con lo mio, sigo enojado debo irme pero de nuevo con su suave voz habla, menciona mi nombre.- Hiei…

-Mira cállate…

No quiero herirte idiota, no me provoques…

-¿Disculpa?

¡Ya me irrito escucharlo! Demonios ¿¡Por que no solo me deja! El me toma del hombro y hace que voltee, desvió la mirada solo quiero irme lejos, pero ¿Desde cuando es tan insistente?

-¡Vuelve a decirlo Hiei!

Carajo… llegue al límite.

-¡Que te calles maldita sea!

Me valanze sobre Yoite, lo tire al suelo ya no era dueño de mis acciones y solo tenia algo en mente.

-¿Hiei?

No escucho nada, solo mi mente, mis pensamientos incorrectos y llenos de rabia y lujuria ¿Cómo llege a esto? Y Sin evitarlo continúo.

Desabrocho su camisa de forma violenta, toco su cuerpo rápido mientras el me mira temeroso… apartame ¡Hazlo o te hare daño! Eso grita en mi mente pero como una bestia sigo devorando a mi victima.

Llego una parte frágil de su cuerpo, Yoite sigue en shock, comienzo a morder sus pezones no me importa, realmente saboreo como si fuera un dulce, muerdo, lambo y chupo realmente me siento caliente, algo vulgar de mi parte pero ahora no se quien soy solo quiero poseerlo… ¿Tan lejos soy capaz de llegar?

Luego Yoite me empuja, choco contra una banca realmente me siento patético ¡Soy un idiota!

-La próxima que me hables… realmente te voy a coger… Yoite-kun…

Me levanto y me acerco a la puerta dejando atrás a Yoite, quizás el amor que poseía se convierta en odio, estaba por forzarlo y lo peor le dije eso… diablos esto esta mal, si el me odia no se que hare… ¡Diablos!

Realmente ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

[…]

Al llegar a casa ahí Kurama me esperaba, realmente no entendí el motivo solo suspire fastidiado.

-Oye, que malo tú me invitaste, ¿Todo bien con Yoite?

Pregunto algo preocupado, de nuevo suspiro.

-No, nada bien, te platico en mi cuarto. Ahí de nuevo, a hablarle de mis idioteces, ahora veo por que se burla de mí, soy tan patético.

Una vez ahí, el me miro esperando respuestas.

-Te ves fatal. Dijo aun mas preocupado y ¿Cómo no estarlo? De seguro mate el amor que Yoite me tenia.

-Lo estoy, ahora casi violo a Yoite. Ah recordarlo me mata…

-¿Por qué?

Realmente no lo se…

-No lo se… estoy tan enojado desde la pelea que tuvimos, no lo odio ni nada, pero odio que corra de mi lado, que no confié en mi, odio perseguirlo todo el tiempo, dice que me ama pero parece como si no… ¡Me molesta no saber que piensa!

-Entonces por que no quieres que huya, intentaste tenerlo a la fuerza, retenerlo a tu lado.

Me quedo en shock… realmente… no había pensado en ello ¿Realmente eso quise hacer? Pero… vaya.

-Si… eso puede ser… pero por querer tenerlo creo que lo aleje mas de mi, el debe odiarme…

-Si realmente te ama te perdonara, el amor no muere tan fácilmente pero si vuelves a herirlo se defraudara seguramente.

Este tipo ¿Por qué siempre sabe que decir? Es tan inteligente… diablos.

-¿Debería hablar con el?

Ahora veo por que siempre corro a su lado, para recibir ayuda…

-Por el momento déjalo descansar, mañana en la junta lo hablan.

¿Junta? Era verdad, mañana hablaremos del acampamento de verano si Yoite como vicepresidente ira, en conclusión ahí debo actuar… aunque esa cosa me aburrirá en fin.-Bueno Hiei me voy, descansa. Veo marchar a Kurama y yo con mi mente echa un caos ¡Odio los sentimientos!

[…]

A la mañana tuve que levantarme, sin fuerzas, desanimado pero todo por el bien de mi relación con Yoite, vaya me sentía exhausto en la noche di mil vueltas pensando en mis acciones y mis emociones, que demonios.

Al final hayo fuerzas, le arreglo y salgo en fase zombi a la estúpida junta.

Al llegar, ya hay varias personas, por suerte solo Yami esta y no su grupo idiota como lo supongo no les interesa, aun no llega Yoite pero para rato lo veo entrar, me siento mas tranquilo y feliz aunque entre en fase de idiotez.

-Hola Yoite-kun~

No pregunten… últimamente perdí control sobre mi maldito cuerpo, creo que un alíen me controla o el idiota de cupido hace de las suyas.

-Buenos…días. Por lo menos no me evade, suspiro aliviado.

La junta inicio, no hacia caso por mirar a Yoite, este parecía atento o todo lo contrario… no lo se, pero realmente es bello, de la junta no escuche nada solo que debíamos escoger parejas para eso de compartir dormitorios y el camión, una sonrisa traviesa hizo aparición, a solas con Yoite… somos del mismos grupo, somos hombres ¡Amo esto! Pero Espera idiota primero habla con el, si, si ya se… ¡Diablos creo que tengo trastorno de personalidad!

La junta termina, todos se van y Yoite sale, yo lo sigo debo hablar con el.

-Yoite, antes de que se me adelanten ¡Se mi pareja!

Si, empeze todo al revés… tarado de mi.

-¿Qué…?

-Si, para el día del campo, como eres el vicepresidente tienes que ir ¿No? Recuerda que debemos escoger pareja para los dormitorios y el camión y esas cosas ¿No pusiste atención?

-Realmente no… pero si es así… supongo que serás el único que me invite… espera ¿No me odiabas?

-Bien seremos pareja, no lo olvides Yoite, adiós cuídate.

Salgo corriendo, si lo se soy un cobarde para estas cosas, realmente piensa que lo odio… pero el ¿Me odia a mi?

¿Cuál será el siguiente ataque?

[...]

**Disculpen la espera ^^ Ojala te agrade Zoe-chan lalala ~ **

**Y los lectores igual ^^ (Alguien lee esto? o.o wah si llegaron hasta aquí arigato! XD)**


	23. No me gusta el café

**Cap 23: No me gusta el café **

No entendía nada, últimamente todo se había echo extraño mi vida rutinaria se había echo diferente totalmente y todo por la culpa de el…

Ese muchacho extraño, orgulloso, frio, indiferente y antisocial… todo era culpa de Hiei.

-Yoite ¿No iras a la escuela?

Pregunto Yukimi al verme acostado en el sofá, estaba pensando y el tiempo se había ido rápido sin darme cuenta, no respondí solo me levante y fui por mi mochila ni siquiera me tome el tiempo como para ponerme mi uniforme igual no importaba pronto serían las vacaciones de verano y con eso el día de campo realmente solo asistíamos a la escuela por los preparativos muchos ya no llevaban su uniforme, desde la junta mi relación con Hiei volvió a ser igual como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Cómo puede ser? Es lo que no entiendo y lo que me molesta y mucho…

[…]

-Hola Yoite.

Saludando tan tranquilo, eso me pone cada ves mas irritado y aun no se que espero que el haga, solo debo olvidarlo todo incluso lo que siento por el… claro siempre ocurre no nací para que alguien me ame y siento que eso es lo que mas me hace enojar no importa que haga incluso Hiei no ha respondido a lo que le dije, nunca debí decirle lo que sentía…

Siento su cálida mano tocar mi pecho, mi mirada se cruza con la de el, me mira algo extraño y luego toma mi mano eso hace que me sonroje luego abre sus labios como si fuese a decir algo, sin embargo no es posible y los vuelve a cerrar en ese momento llega Bakura con su sonrisa idiota.

-Hola parejita, ¿Ustedes irán al campamento?

Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa de burla, Hiei lo miro algo enojado y luego me sujeto de la cintura, sentí mis piernas temblar y me estremecí ante tal acto imprevisto.

-¡Claro! Yoite es mi pareja ¿Tu iras?

Pregunto con un tono seco en su voz, Bakura solo soltó un bufido y luego respondió.

-Si, quiero molestar un poco tal ves me fugue en la noche al campamento de los de primero a follarme a Ryou.

Realmente Bakura era muy vulgar y Marik no se quedaba atrás eran unos vulgares e idiotas, pobre Yami lidiar con estos dos debe ser difícil y sigo sin entender como Malik y Ryou pueden salir con tales bestias ¿Son masoquista? No entiendo a las personas.

-Eres un asqueroso, pelos de alambre.

Dijo Hiei aun con su tono seco.

-¡Ja! A caso el enano ¿No planea hacerle algo al sombrío? No me la creo.

Ese comentario me hizo temblar mas, era verdad pasaría mis semanas en el campamento con Hiei juntos en el mismo dormitorio… ¿Soy tonto? Que importa, igual Hiei no… ese día que estuvo por hacérmelo a la fuerza… no solo fue por… ahora no pienses en eso fue otra cosa la cual también me molesta no entender…

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad Hiei me había soltado y estaba discutiendo con Bakura, yo solo seguí mi camino realmente no tenia tiempo que perder sin embargo tampoco tenia algo que hacer en cierto momento Hiei ya venia atrás de mi alegando sobre Bakura realmente no prestaba atención.

Las clases si se les pueden llamar así no paso nada todos platicaban y el profesor hacia igual con algunos alumnos solo me la pase perdido en mi mente y creo que Hiei apuntaba algo en su cuaderno no le tome mucha importancia realmente no tenia ánimos para nada en primer lugar no quería ir a dicho campamento, como vicepresidente debo ir a juntas pero no e asistido a ninguna, solo Yami supongo que realmente termina el año y me saldré de eso… vaya.

-Yoite…

Volteo al escuchar a Hiei, este me enseña un dibujo de ¿¡MI!

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

Pregunto algo asombrado, Hiei frunce el ceño molesto.

-¡Yo lo dibuje!

Se queja y luego lo esconde en una reacción repentina lo tomo y lo vuelvo a ver mas detalladamente.

-No te creo… en todo caso ¿Te la pasas dibujando a la gente?

Esa pregunta era una pequeña burla la cual noto muy a pesar de mi expresión seria, me arrebato el dibujo y volvió a esconderlo.

-No, solo a ti idiota y no soy un inútil también tengo talento.

Se recarga en su banca mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno eso lo dejaste claro el día que cantaste, sin embargo no pensé que fueras un chico de arte, te ves más rudo como para otras cosas.

Sonrió un poco y Hiei vuelve a mirarme.

-Se dibujar, cantar, tocar, basket, soy bueno en las artes marciales y con la katana.

Dice rápidamente y con orgullo de eso solo me quedo asombrado realmente es asombroso… realmente es diferente.

-Eres interesante y hay tanto de Hiei que no se…

Digo en voz baja pero el escucha luego me toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire.

-Yo no se nada de Yoite…

Su mirada atraviesa la mía de forma destructiva, me quedo sin palabras.

-Es momento de conocernos.

Finaliza y luego me suelta y vuelve a su lugar, hay un momento de silencio uno largo que parece realmente eterno.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunto y así destruyendo el silencio creado, solo se apreciaba las voces de los demás que incluso sigue siendo mas fuerte que nuestras voces mismas a comparación parecen silbidos entre una ciudad rodeada de edificios.

-Al salir de clases vamos a tomar algo, tonto.

Dice sin mirarme, tal ves aquella invitación quebranta su terco orgullo.

Solo asiento y de nuevo el silencio es otra cosa que me molesta no entender.

[…]

La hora de la salida llego, Hiei y yo nos habíamos separado a partir del receso el se fue con sus amigos mientras yo no hacia nada sentado en las escaleras mis pensamientos iban a todos lados pero ninguno llegaba a algún lugar todo el tiempo fue así incluso había olvidado que iría con Hiei a no se donde, cuando iba saliendo me tumbo con una patada solo sentí mi rostro contra el suelo, otra cosa que me molesta es que a su lado mis defensas desaparecen y nunca puedo evitar ser tumbado por el…

-Menso ¡Espérame!

Grito y recordé que íbamos a salir, vaya por razón su enojo, atrás sus amigos lo miraban algo asombrados este solo los miro serio.

-Me voy con "popotitos."

Solo eso dijo y cuando me levante me jalo sin que pudiese decir algo y más por ese nuevo apodo…

-¿popotitos?

Pregunto cuando me es posible, Hiei solo sonríe un poco y se detiene para tocarme la pierna.

-¿¡Ah!

No puedo ocultar mi asombro el sonríe aun mas.

-¿Ahora entiendes "popotitos"?

Continúo su camino, y sigo sin entender de qué habla ¿Popotitos? Hiei es muy molesto uno de sus lados es que le gusta molestar aunque bueno yo también soy así… mejor olvido lo de popotitos.

Al final llegamos al mismo lugar donde Salí con Yami, entramos y justamente Hiei escoge el mismo lugar donde me senté aquella tarde a hablar de mis sentimientos y comprender algunas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pregunta mirándome fijamente, yo solo bajo la mirada pero el se encarga de levantármela.

-¿Bien?

-Limonada…

Digo en un susurro, luego llega una muchacha a atendernos.

-Una limonada y un café.

Dice sin mirar a la muchacha la cual lo apunta y se marcha.

-¿Te gusta la limonada?

Una pregunta algo boba.

-Si…

Respondo tan simple y sin dar más detalle.

-¿El agua de limón, o el te de limón? Se llaman igual esas cosas ¿No?

-Me gustan ambas pero mas el te…

Solo asiente sin mucho interés ¿Qué quiere?

-No me gusta la limonada.

Dice con un rostro de desagrado, eso me molesta me irrito aunque no tanto por la limonada si no por que no se a donde quiere llegar.

-No me gusta el café.

Digo mostrando mi molestia a lo cual el lo toma mal.

-El café es mejor que la limonada.

Dice defendiendo esa cosa amarga, siento que frunzo el ceño.

-¡Claro que no!

Respondo ahora mas irritado que antes, a lo cual Hiei reacciona a la defensiva.

-¡La limonada es agria!

Dice alzando más su tono de voz.

-¡El café sabe amargoso!

También subo el tono, Hiei esta por decir algo mas pero lo interrumpo explotando.

-¡Odio el café, odio que me confundas, odio que siempre peleemos, odio no saber que sientes, odio no conocerte!

Grito llamando no solo la atención de Hiei si no de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?

Dice con los ojos bien abiertos, yo solo me levanto y lo miro por última vez.

-¡Definitivamente no me gusta el café!

Finalizo y me voy, realmente el café es igual de detestable que Hiei realmente lo es…

**[…] **

**Yay! Termine el capitulo 23! Lalala ~ **

**Perdón por la tardanza )= andaba ocupada por la escuela y me llego un bloqueo espero que les guste el capitulo / si si Hiei y Yoite siempre se terminan peleando xD **

**Supongo que ahora comprenden un poco mas sobre lo que dije el principio de la limonada y el café pues si aun no es así entonces esperen los próximos capítulos XD **

**Dejen comentarios! XD solo no me dejen amenazas de muerte D: **


	24. No me gusta la limonada

**Cap 24: No me gusta la limonada **

Sabía que no era correcto, sabia muy bien que no debía actuar indiferente a lo ocurrido y sabía también que no debía dejarlo como si no hubiera pasado, realmente por mas que eso me avergonzara tenia que hablarlo con Yoite tarde o temprano aunque mejor que sea tarde… mas vale tarde que nunca ¿No? Como sea aun no se ni como tocar el maldito tema… hablar con el en el campamento una ves a solas lo hare…

-Hermano, es hora de ir a la escuela…

Dice Yukina mirándome desde la cocina, estaba acostado en el sofá perdido en mis pensamientos, pensando en Yoite, Yoite y mas Yoite… realmente soy patético, me levanto y tomo mi mochila ya me había puesto el uniforme, aunque ya no es tan necesario por que solo íbamos a la escuela a arreglar lo del campamento sin embargo no tengo interés en buscar que ponerme.

Desde la junta había estado actuando lo mas normal posible con Yoite aun cuando realmente eso me sofocara quería arreglar todo y gritarle que lo… amo… pero soy un idiota orgulloso en fin ¿Qué se le va hacer?

[…]

-Hola Yoite.

Saludo al pelinegro una ves que pasa por el pasillo, actuó lo mas normal posible aun cuando siento que me derrumbare en cualquier momento, aun no me siento listo para hablar del tema y realmente no hayo con que palabras decirle lo que siento…

Sin poder evitarlo con mi mano toco su pecho lo miro fijamente y tomo su mano realmente quiero besarlo y decirle mis sentimientos… pero no, no puedo aun no en ese momento llega una visita muy amarga, el idiota de Bakura con su sonrisa idiota si que amarga mi existencia incluso le hace competencia a Kuwabaka vaya…

-Hola parejita, ¿Ustedes irán al campamento?

Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa de burla, lo miro algo enojado y luego sujeto a Yoite de la cintura otro de mis estúpidos impulsos incluso creo que soy algo sobreprotectos y posesivo.

-¡Claro! Yoite es mi pareja ¿Tu iras?

Digo secamente, sin embargo quería remacarle "Hasle algo a mi Yoite y te rebano la cabeza" el idiota de Bakura solo soltó un bufido y luego respondió.

-Si, quiero molestar un poco tal ves me fugue en la noche al campamento de los de primero a follarme a Ryou.

Ese pervertido… realmente es un asqueroso ¿Cómo lo soporta la estrellita de Yami? Me da un poco de lastima… pero ¿Yo que digo? Soy el peor, de nuevo me deprime recordar lo que estuvo por hacerle a Yoite… si hasta yo me deprimo aunque no lo crean…

-Eres un asqueroso, pelos de alambre.

Digo a la defensiva remarcando mi horror y no tanto con lo que quiera hacerle al otro albino eso me importa un cacahuate, si no por que recordé de nuevo lo que no quería.

-¡Ja! A caso el enano ¿No planea hacerle algo al sombrío? No me la creo.

Ante tal comentario me quede en shock incluso sentir temblar a Yoite claro debe tener miedo de estar a solas conmigo Y ¿Cómo no? No lo culpo… inmediatamente solté a Yoite y fui a descargar mi ira contra el pelos de alambre en cierto momento sentí a Yoite marcharse realmente no quería quedarme con el imbécil este.

-¡Ya me aburriste!

Digo escapándome de Bakura sin permitir que digiera mas y corro tras Yoite, cuando lo alcanzo noto el silencio agobiante y comienzo a quejarme de Bakura para llamar la atención de Yoite cosas que no consigo y aun así insisto…

Realmente debe odiarme… lo sabía lo perdí…

Durante la clase si es que eso era una todos hablaban realmente no tomaba importancia a nada solo me enfoque en algo que tal ves llamaría la atención de Yoite, si como niño pequeño busco atención, no quiero que Yoite se aleje se que esto es realmente tonto pero tengo esperanzas.

Cuando esta listo miro a Yoite el cual durante todo el rato estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Me pregunto que pasara por esa cabecita? Es molesto no saberlo…

-Yoite…

Llamo algo dudoso sin embargo Yoite voltea y le enseño mi dibujo, si es tonto pero lo dibuje a el…

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

Pregunta algo asombrado como si no creyera que yo lo hice, eso me hace enojar un poco…

-¡Yo lo dibuje!

Respondo molesto, bien ese no era el plan solo escondo el tonto dibujo pero Yoite me lo arrebata y lo mira con detalle.

-No te creo… en todo caso ¿Te la pasas dibujando a la gente?

Si, se esta burlando de mi lo conozco bien aun cuando el idiota no muestre expresión se como es, le quito el dibujo y lo escondo una ves mas, ahora si evitando que lo tome.

-No, solo a ti idiota y no soy un inútil también tengo talento.

Me recargo en mi banca mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno eso lo dejaste claro el día que cantaste, sin embargo no pensé que fueras un chico de arte, te ves más rudo como para otras cosas.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro realmente es molesto.

-Se dibujar, cantar, tocar, basket, soy bueno en las artes marciales y con la katana.

Respondo rápidamente no por presumir solo que odio que duden de mis capacidades.

-Eres interesante y hay tanto de Hiei que no se…

Ese comentario me asombra aun cuando lo dijo en voz baja logro escucharlo y alzo su mirada lo miso digo.

-Yo no se nada de Yoite…

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de manera caótica.

-Es momento de conocernos.

Finalizo y luego lo suelto y vuelvo a mi lugar, hay un momento de silencio uno largo que parece realmente eterno.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta con su suave voz y así destruyendo el silencio creado, solo se me ocurre una idea realmente quiero pasar mas tiempo con el debo admitir.

-Al salir de clases vamos a tomar algo, tonto.

Digo sin mirarlo, realmente quiero estar con el un rato mas… el asiente y de nuevo el silencio.

[…]

La hora de la salida llega, Yoite y yo nos habíamos separado a partir del receso yo me fui con los bobos de mis amigos mientras mi Yoite se había ido a no se donde, no podía evitar pensar en el cada segundo aun cuando Kurama o Yusuke me decían algo yo solo me limitaba a alzar los hombros ni siquiera entendía lo que todos decían y sinceramente me daba igual.

Una ves que había sido hora de la salida mi mirada se lleno de un brillo tan raro pero realmente quería estar con Yoite ¿Cuánto lo he dicho ya? Aunque realmente no sabía donde se había metido… de nuevo escapando de mi…

Cuando todos salimos lo veo marcharse eso me irrita ¡Habiamos quedado en algo imbécil! Sin poder evitarlo corro y lo tumbo viéndolo chocar contra el suelo ahora no siento remordimientos se lo merece odio que no cumpla su palabra, odio que escape de mi cada momento.

-Menso ¡Espérame!

Grito aun cuando mis amigos me miran asombrados ¿¡Que importa! Solo me limito a decirles.

-Me voy con "popotitos."

Cuando Yoite se levanta lo jalo, se que estaba por quejarse por su nuevo nombre pero bueno ahora ando molesto solo quiero irme a algún lado.

Aunque a mitad del camino de nuevo Yoite es quien rompe nuestro silencio.

-¿popotitos?

Pregunta cuando le es posible, solo sonrío un poco debo admitir que es gracioso aun cuando lo dije en un momento donde estaba enojado me detengo y le sujeto la pierna esto lo asombra y veo un poco de sonrojo en su cara hermosa.

-¿¡Ah!

Sonrio aun mas, realmente es adorable este idiota.

-¿Ahora entiendes "popotitos"?

Continúo mi camino, es divertirdo ver ese tipo de reacciones en Yoite.

Al final solo se me ocurre llevar a Yoite al mismo lugar donde salio con Yami, si es molesto pero no conozco mucho el lugar, entramos y escojo el lugar del fondo es perfecto para hablar de todo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pregunto una, ves en el lugar, Yoite baja la mirada aunque no entiendo por que y hago que me mire.

-¿Bien?

-Limonada…

Dice susurrando, luego llega una tipa atendernos, sin poder evitarlo soy yo quien ordena.

-Una limonada y un café.

Digo sin mirar a la tipa esa, solo quiero estar de nuevo a solas con Yoite cuando se va canto victoria y aunque no se que decir solo se me ocurre algo idiota.

-¿Te gusta la limonada?

Una pregunta algo boba ya se.

-Si…

Yoite no es de ayuda… esa respuesta es peor que mi pregunta carajo…

-¿El agua de limón, o el te de limón? Se llaman igual esas cosas ¿No?

-Me gustan ambas pero mas el te…

Asiento buscando que decir, esto me comienza a irritar… No creí que fuera tan difícil diablos…

-No me gusta la limonada.

Digo aun buscando que decir, si eso no es de ayuda aunque realmente no me gusta mucho esa cosa, mi mama me la daba cuando me enfermaba era horrible sabia amargosa y a medicina la medicina mas horrible posible…

-No me gusta el café.

Dice Yoite a la defensiva, eso fue molesto de su parte odio cuando se pone al tu por tu conmigo.

-El café es mejor que la limonada.

De nuevo me introduzco en una batalla eterna defendiendo mi bebida favorita.

-¡Claro que no!

Yoite frunce el ceño enojado, y yo comienzo a descargar mi ira en el por algo tan idiota.

-¡La limonada es agria!

Alzo mas mi tono de voz.

-¡El café sabe amargoso!

El hace igual y estoy por decir otra cosa pero soy interrumpido.

-¡Odio el café, odio que me confundas, odio que siempre peleemos, odio no saber que sientes, odio no conocerte!

Yoite grita y me deja en shock ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Hablábamos de café y ahora de ¿¡Mi! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto?

-¿Qué?

Sigo asombrado, Yoite se levanta y yo sin entender nada aun.

-¡Definitivamente no me gusta el café!

Finaliza y así lo que era para una agradable cita termino en una lucha por el café la limonada… no ese enojo es por otro motivo y ahora que lo veo Yoite es como la limonada es tan importuno y molesto… realmente no me gusta la limonada… siempre me toma por sorpresa y odio eso…

[…]

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 24 ^w^ **

**¿Algún día estos dos dejaran de pelear? ¿El café y la limonada no se llevan? **

**¿Quieren saberlo? Esperemos los próximos capítulos para verlo XD **

**Pues quiero agradecer a megu-chan uchiha por su comentario ^w^ **

**Es bueno saber que aunque la pareja de Hiei y Yoite sea algo rara realmente al final te gustara +w+ bienvenida a mi mundo guarro XD Espero siga siendo de tu agrado mis historias (= **

**Y otro agradecimiento a Zoe-chan por todo su apoyo y por ser parte de este mundo XD **

**Arigatou! **

**Bueno espero el capitulo sea bueno (= **

**Dejen sus comentarios o quejas aquí hay servicio al cliente los atenderemos bien XD **


	25. Viajando junto a un café amargado

**Advertencia: AU-OOC Y SHOUNEN AI **

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari no ou no me pertenecen y tampoco Yugioh! Solo los tome para mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores. **

**Cap 25: Viajando junto a un café amargado. **

En momentos como este comenzaba a arrepentirme a ver aceptado ser su pareja en el viaje, juro que quiero salir corriendo y esconderme bajo mi cama para no salir jamás.

Las clases habían por fin terminado y como cada año, el viaje al día de campo había iniciado. Lo que resto de clases no sirvió para que Hiei y yo nos arregláramos no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra ni siquiera nos habíamos volteado a ver, después de aquella discusión se que el orgullo es malo, pero en verdad no sabía como hablar ya con el, y el tampoco daba mucho de su parte por resolverlo. En fin ahora solo quedaba estar los dos juntos en este largo...MUY LARGO...viaje.

La mañana era calurosa, me había despedido de Yukimi y tomado mis cosas, llevaba una mochila no creí necesitar tanto en estas dos semanas, bueno si necesitaba algo y eso era valor, paciencia y un milagro ¿Cómo era posible que desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hiei, no pudiéramos resolver nada? Cada día que pasaba era imposible dar respuestas lógicas a esto.

Había llegado a la escuela, muchos de mis compañeros estaban dormidos en el piso, otros platicaban y bostezaban, todos esperaban los camiones, y bueno yo esperaba que Hiei se arrepintiera y no viniera pero para mi mala o buena ya ni se...pero al fin y al cabo suerte, llego con su hermana y se acercaron a Kurama y otra chica de cabello azulado y al parecer esa chica era la única con energía aunque fueran las 5:50 de la mañana y que ni el sol aun haya asomado las narices aun. Suspire con fastidió y en ese momento alguien me hablo, volteando vi los ojos grandes de Miharu analizándome de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días. Dijo aun mirándome y yo solo alce la ceja.

-Buenos días...¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunto por fin, ya algo nervioso pero Miharu solo sonrió divertido y negó.

-Por nada en especial. Iba a reprochar pero en eso llegaron los camiones, solo esperaba que tuvieran asientos cómodos siendo como pienso que iba a ser esto, estar sentado a lado de Hiei resultaría de los mas incomodo, y lo mejor era dormir y mucho.

Nos acomodaron por grado y nos subieron por grupos, muchos no asistirían a esto, así que en realidad no eramos bastantes. Nos fuimos sentando, a nosotros nos toco al fondo por suerte supongo, Hiei a lado de la ventana como era obvio y yo a su lado y nervioso, en verdad estos días era como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos...espera ni siquiera lo hemos sido...en verdad ¿Qué somos Hiei y yo? Pensar en eso a veces me deprimía desconocía tantas cosas de Hiei y desconocía lo que eramos y lo que deseábamos el uno del otro. Y bueno con esta incertidumbre y lleno de dudas, comenzó nuestro viaje.

Durante el camino, lograba ver a algunos compañeros jugando, bromeando y otros ya dormidos, no era como si me importara lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer pero creo que todo era mejor que mirar la cara de enojo de Hiei, sentía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a aventar por la ventana y con lo delgado que era...pues si hasta yo se que soy muy delgado en fin. Y bueno dormir no era posible no podía aun cuando no había dormido nada bien en noches anteriores y todo por este chico y mis nervios, y ahora era imposible siendo que lo tenia a un lado mió con su aura asesina y todo por mi causa. Suspire y me recargue y no fue hasta que escuche un ronquido que me atreví a voltear a ver a mi compañero. Hiei estaba dormido, profundamente dormido con una cara mas relajada y parecía tan inocente, logre ver unas ojeras al parecer el tampoco la llevaba muy bien, vaya en verdad tal vez debía hacer algo y dar el paso de resolver todo esto, si en verdad me molestaba no saber ni entender nada, creo que lo mas sabio por hacer era descubrirlo por mi cuenta, antes de que en verdad Hiei y yo terminemos sacándonos los ojos uno al otro. No se en que momento paso, pero comencé a sentir mis ojo pesados, de pronto me quede dormido y todo lo que conocía desapareció dando paso a un mundo oscuro y por esta ocasión en verdad no recuerdo haber soñado nada en especial.

[...]

Sentía tanto sueño que no se cuando comencé a sentir miradas y risas, abrí mis ojos lentamente viendo algo borroso y luego note a los demás mirándome y tomando...¿Fotos? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué daba tanta risa? No lo entendí hasta que me di cuenta que de alguna forma, dormía recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de un dormilón Hiei, este también despertó y así nos volteamos a ver, nuestras mejillas se tornaron rojas y el frunció su ceño apartándose lo mas que pudo, podía jurar que deseaba salirse por la ventana, los demás siguieron riendo y echaron una bulla muy extraña.

-¡¿De que mierda se burlan?!-Dijo Hiei intentando aparentar rudeza, aunque con su cara roja no era del todo el efecto deseado.

-En verdad que son una parejita muy adorable. Dijo un chico riéndose, Hiei intento tomarlo pero lo detuve antes de que en verdad el que saliera volando del autobús fuera el y no yo como pensé hace rato. Pero eso hizo que todos siguieran de burla, Hiei se soltó de mi agarre y me miro ahora a mi, tal vez en verdad si iba a salir volando de ese autobús.

-¡Es tú culpa por pegarte a mi así!. Dijo con su ceño fruncido y yo me sorprendí de tal acusación en primer lugar no es mi culpa que su hombro sea cómodo y en segundo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en su hombro. Iba a reprochar pero Yami tomo la palabra.

-No estamos para pelear, vamos déjenlos dormir como ellos deseen. Dijo con un tono maduro, calmado a la risa de los otros, Hiei solo se sentó en un movimiento brusco y cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Durante lo que quedo de viaje, Hiei dormía recargado en la ventana y yo ya no pude hacerlo, por temor mas que nada, sentía que volvería a pegarme así a Hiei, no lo hice con intención pero siento que mi cuerpo me traiciono y no dejaría que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Si quieres dormir hazlo. Dijo Hiei con un tono serio, yo me estremecí al escucharlo de repente, al parecer tampoco podía dormir.

-No deseo hacerlo...gracia. Conteste algo serio y cortés como si hablara con un desconocido, pero no sabía ya como hablar con el, sin sentir que acabaríamos en una pelea como siempre, suspire.

-Hn como sea. Mire de reojo, pero no logre descifrar aquella mirada, además estaba muy oscuro para lograr mirarlo bien ¿Sería un buen momento hablar con él? Sentía que en realidad no era el momento, tal vez en verdad debía esperar a estar totalmente solos y pedir que no acabáramos en una lucha.

[...]

No fue hasta que sentí los rayos del sol chocar de forma agobiante contra mi rostro, que volví al mundo de la realidad una vez mas. Al parecer al final me quede dormido aunque en esta ocasión termine en una posición incomoda muy alejado de Hiei claro esta. Mi cuello me mataba y apenas logre ponerme de pie sin sentir que algo en mi se rompía moví un poco el cuello pero eso me mato, todos comenzamos a bajar para lograr ver el campamento en el cual estaríamos dos semanas lejos de la civilización, si algo salia mal tal vez sería el lugar perfecto para que Hiei me asesinara y me enterrara en el bosque sin dejar huella alguna.

-Que molesto. Se quejo el de ojos rojos atrás de mi, mirando alrededor, me pregunto que era lo que parecía molesto.

-Bueno chicos, me alegra que hayan llegado con vida. Dijo nuestro profesor favorito, ese hippie como Hiei lo llamaba.

-¡¿Cómo que con vida sensei?!-Se quejaron unas chicas del otro grupo.

-Ya, ya no se enojen señoritas. Dijo con una boba sonrisa. Bueno mejor formence que les asignaremos la cabaña de los primeros, segundos y terceros años, además de sus habitaciones.

Y así después de un rato fuimos acomodados, en esta ocasión por tamaños y en ese momento comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo alto que en verdad era, tal vez suena raro pero no soy muy cociente de la altura de otros y justo ahora notaba que la mayoría de los chicos en mi salón no eran muy altos y bueno no me sorprendía que Hiei fuera el primero en la fila, eso me ocasiono gracia solo lograba verlo refunfuñar continuamente y con sus brazos cruzados y bien sabemos de mi aula yo soy el que va al final. En ese momento era bueno estar lejos del enojado de Hiei, que parecía que iba a explotar a este paso.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tanto royo?-Dijo el pequeño gnomo gruñón aventando su mochila a un sofá, había sido tardado en acomodarnos y mostrarnos el lugar, decirnos las reglas y todo eso. Yo no dije nada, solo me quede callado mirando como de alterado estaba.

Hiei se aventó a una de las camas boca abajo y supuse que no lograría sacarlo de ahí un buen rato, así que me acomode en la otra cama y me recargue en la pared sentándome en posición fetal, no fue que el silencio acabo cuando alguien toco a la puerta, como no vi intenciones de Hiei por abrir tuve que hacerlo yo, para mi sorpresa vi a Yami, este sonrió.

-Hola Yoite, disculpa la junta esta por comenzar. En ese momento logre notar como Hiei brincaba de la cama como resorte, tal vez fue ¿Por la presencia de Yami? Lo que haya sido eso no ayudo a mejorar el mal humor, Yami me llamo de nuevo pues me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Mmm ¿Yoite?

-Ha...disculpa ¿Cuál junta?-Con pena pregunte, pues no recordaba nada de alguna junta o posibles juntas que iban a ocurrir, eso me pasaba por no asistir últimamente a mis deberes, Yami solo se rió y me golpeo el hombro, solo en un movimiento lo moví de lugar en algún momento me comenzaba a molestar de nuevo, ser tocado por otros y pensé que ya lo había superado.

-Yoite eso te pasa por faltar tanto. Bueno ya sabía eso, señor perfec...Debo comenzar a re acomodar mi cabeza, o ya me afecto juntarme con Hiei...bueno medio juntarme.

-Lo siento...-Dije apenado de nuevo y Yami sonrió luego miro a Hiei.

-Me lo llevo un rato ¿No te molesta? Bueno Yoite vamos que es tarde. Tomo mi mano e intente soltarme pero me agarro con fuerza y solo fui arrastrado, y se que Hiei dijo algo pero no logre escucharlo pues Yami ya me llevaba lejos. Solo suspiro como suelo hacer.

Cuando la junta termino, y de paso nos pusieron a repartir en nuestro grupo volantes con las actividades de las dos semanas solo sabía que quería ir a dormir en algún momento todo me fastidiaba, antes podía soportar esto con tal de estar a lado de Yami, ahora en verdad me molestaba estar cercas de Yami y de medio mundo.

-Yoite, disculpa a los chicos...por lo del autobús Dijo Yami de repente, mientras entregaba el último volante, yo lo mire sin entender a que se refería exactamente, a lo que el comprendió y continuo hablando. Cuando les tomaron fotos, ellos solo estaban algo preocupados y cuando los vieron así se alegraron de que estuvieran bien, Hiei y tú. Alze la ceja ¿Preocupados? ¿Quienes?

-¿Preocupados?-Me atreví a preguntar, en verdad que no entendía nada.

-Si, Hiei y tú siempre pelean y discuten, pero todos piensan que así se llevan, no están seguros si son pareja o amigos, pero saben que se llevan bien, todos somos conscientes de que ni Hiei ni tu se llevan con nadie del salón pero ustedes juntos parecen otras personas y bueno verlos así los calma, pero estos días todos notaron que no se volteaban ni a ver, eran como siempre, callados y fríos como desconocidos. Yami cerro los ojos por un momento y yo me quede un poco asombrado ¿Desde cuando todos notan lo que pasa con nosotros? Bueno creo que no puede pasar por alto el echo de dos chicos peleando en el suelo frente a todos.

Bueno cuando llegamos a mi habitación, no pude decir nada, solo logre despedirme.

-Nos vemos. Yami asintió.

-Espero lo resuelvan pronto. Sonrió y se marcho, yo en verdad me sentía asombrado, siempre considere que era invisible para todos, pero creo que incluso los que no quieren llamar la atención son fácilmente notados por eso. Cuando entre vi como Hiei estaba mirando por la ventana distraído, ni siquiera noto mi presencia ¿Me pregunto si será buen momento para hablar?

-Hiei...-Lo llame y este volteo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, toma las actividades de la semana. Le acerque el papel y en ese momento sentí como fui jalado hacia el quedando tan cercas nuestros rostros, el me miro con seriedad y yo intente aparentar no sentir nada, aunque me estaba dando un ataque de nervios...si es raro lo se.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto con la estrella?-Pregunto cortante ¿Celoso? Pensé que había quedado claro que el que me gustaba era él y no Yami, pero en parte es mi culpa que dude cuando de un día a otros me porto diferente, ahora creo que yo también soy bipolar.

-Estábamos entregando...los volantes... suéltame ¿Quieres?-Dije intentando zafarme pero no fue posible, Hiei me tomaba con tanta fuerza que me lastimaba, solo solté un gemido de dolor y el me soltó de inmediato.

-Hn. Dijo solo eso y siguió mirando por la ventana, tome aire y supuse que era el momento.

-Hiei debemos hablar...-Hiei no dijo nada pero volvió a mirarme, esperando que fuera yo el que hablara y bueno justo en ese momento me quede sin ideas y con temor.

-Bien...te escucho. Mordí mi labio inferior y era ahora o nunca, pensé.

**[...]**

**Hola! Mil disculpas por no actualizar este fic en años xD en verdad perdí la motivación y el tiempo ****para poder seguirlo, pero justo que estoy de vacaciones decidí ponerme al corriente y avanzar lo más que fuera posible xD Espero los que lo leían que sigan haciéndolo y siga gustándoles, y si hay nuevos lectores espero les agrade mis locuras xD Estuve leyendo la historia y note muchos errores jaja intentare mejorar y aclarar cosas que ni yo entiendo que fueron me equiboque en tiempos y en detalles que aclarare. En fin gracias! Y espero disfruten este capitulo ^^ **


	26. Viajando junto a una limonada molesta

**Advertencia********: OCC-AU-SHOUNEN AI-Pareja CROSSOVER**

******Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari no además de Yugioh! No me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores ~**

******Cap: 26 Viajando junto a una limonada molesta.**

En momentos como este, en verdad me siento como un verdadero idiota por a ver pedido que fuera mi pareja en el viaje. No quiero ir al dichoso campamento, deseo quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto y no salir nunca en mi maldita vida, pero claro no seré un cobarde y además debo cuidar de Yukina.

Las clases habían finalizado, y bueno en realidad Yoite y yo no resolvimos nada en particular, parecíamos un par de extraños que ni voltearnos a ver hacíamos después de aquellas palabras de Yoite solo no sabía que pensar, solo deseaba que me explicara de que demonios estaba hablando el maldito, pero claro como siempre con esa actitud de "Soy un maldito bipolar y no te hablare" en momentos como estos era mejor asesinarlo, bueno no puedo matarlo es ilegal y además quiera o no lo amo al muy maldito larguchon ¿Qué mierda le ví? Su carácter no es atractivo...digo yo. En fin estarme quejando no resolverá nada y mejor ya me largo antes de que llegue tarde.

Era una tarde muy calurosa, pero daba igual a mi nunca el clima me ha afectado en ningún sentido, tome mi mochila, imagine que no iba a necesitar gran cosa, Yukina llevaba una pequeña maleta rosa y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de mi madre, yo solo la mire y bostece.

-Pórtate bien Hiei. Dijo mirando mas como suplica que como orden, en verdad ¿Tan poco confiable soy?

-Hn como sea. Dije cortante y salí de la casa, aunque ella me tomo y me dio un beso en la frente yo solo puse cara de asco y ella me dio un coscorrón y así nos despedimos de nuestra casa por dos largas...MUY LARGAS...semanas.

Después de caminar hacia la escuela, Yukina tarareando una melodía y yo a paso lento, en verdad no quería llegar todo esto me era muy molesto, pero terminamos frente a la escuela, logre mirar a muchos de los idiotas dormidos y otros platicando muy apenas, y luego pose mi mirada en el larguchon ese, el culpable de que no pudiera pegar el ojo en muchas noches, quería golpearlo pero me contuve, Yukina fue hacia Kurama y la peliazul esa...¿Botan? La cual andaba de un humor muy alegre y asqueroso y era la única con tanta felicidad que enferma a las 5:50 de la mañana, ni el sol deseaba salir aun y ella ya brincaba por todas partes hablando de lo "genial" que sería el maldito campamento, como sea solo intente ignorarla.

-¿Estas emocionado Hiei?-Pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa, yo solo bufe molesto, era obvio que estaba todo menos emocionado como decía el.

En ese momento los camiones llegaron, era momento de resistir un largo viaje a lado de un gran tonto que solo me hacia enojar, esperaba que los asientos fueran cómodos y dormir todo lo que no he podido aunque claro pido milagros siendo que lo tendré a mi lado, vaya que maldita vida me toca vivir últimamente Me despedí de Yukina y me apresure por llegar con mi grupo, evitando mirar a Yoite todo lo que fuera posible.

Nos acomodaron por grado y nos subieron por grupos, muchos no asistirían a esto, así que en realidad no eramos bastantes. Nos fuimos sentando, a nosotros nos toco al fondo si algo pasaba podía asesinarlo sin tener testigos y luego arrojarlo por esa ventana, con lo delgado que era sería fácil deshacerme del cuerpo. Me senté a lado de la ventana para mirar y tal vez llevar a cabo el plan, se notaba algo nervioso ¿Sabía que lo quería matar? Bueno me gusta crear horror psicológico antes de asesinar...bien exagero como siempre, no iba a matarlo por mas que me sintiera molesto, aun cuando hubiéramos actuado como desconocidos pero supongo que desde siempre lo hemos sido, no se nada de este tonto y el no sabe nada de mi, es como si en verdad mis sentimientos no le llegaran y los suyos a mi me confundieran totalmente, era la cosa mas molesta que pudiera sentir, pero no había mucho por hacer, ya no planeaba hacer algo al respecto me sentía frustrado y solo pensar en Yoite me comenzaba a dar un dolor punzo cortante en el pecho, y bueno así comenzó este maldito viaje hacia quien sabe donde y no se por que.

Durante el viaje solo podía mirar por la ventana como iba cambiando cada paisaje aunque era un poco aburrido, quería salir de ese autobús pronto, solo escuchaba los murmullos de los demás en el interior, eran tan molestos como siempre ¿Qué decían? No tengo ni idea, ni me importaba, solo esperaba que se callaran rápido siento que intimidaba a Yoite pues las veces que lo mire de reojo abría y cerraba rápido los ojos, con pesadez tal vez era mi culpa que no pudiera dormir cómodo.

No se en que momento fue, pero el paisaje en verdad aburría y mis ojos se cerraron sin previó aviso y así perdí la noción de todo y todos incluso del chico a mi lado, enserio solo quería salir rápido de este lugar.

[...]

No se que demonios pasaba, pero en algún momento escuche muchas risas y muy cercas de mí, eso me molesto tanto que hizo que abriera los ojos, notando al grupo de idiotas mirándome y riéndose y tomando ¿Fotos? ¿Qué mierda les pasa? No fue hasta que note pesado mi hombro y volteo cruzando mi mirada con la de Yoite en ese momento me sentí un completo tarado y nos sonrojamos ¡Mierda! Odio cuando pasan estas tonterías me aparte lo más que fuera posible de el, en verdad quería abrir esa ventana y salir volando de ahí, los demás siguieron riendo y echaron una bulla muy extraña que me hizo querer matarlos uno por uno, me levante de mi lugar e intente aparentar un aura asesina.

-¡¿De que mierda se burlan?!-Grite tan alto como pude, pero solo hice que se rieran más, en verdad sentía mis mejillas arder, tal vez era mi imagen actual lo que provocaba mas burlas y no logre intimidar a ninguno.

-En verdad que son una parejita muy adorable. Dijo un chico riéndose, en ese momento intente tomarlo pero Yoite me sostuvo antes de que lo lanzara lejos. Pero eso hizo que todos siguieran de burla, me solté de su agarre y voltee a verlo muy enojado, todas mis malditas tragedias se debían a el y solo el.

-¡Es tú culpa por pegarte a mi así!. Dije con el ceño fruncido, y el puso un rostro de asombro, juraría que iba a quejarse pero justo lo que faltaba tomo la palabra el Rey de la perfección.

-No estamos para pelear, vamos déjenlos dormir como ellos deseen. Dijo con un tono maduro según el, calmado a la risa de los otros idiotas, yo solo se senté en un movimiento brusco y cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba por la ventana, en verdad todos me cabreán.

Lo que resto del viaje dormí pegado a esa maldita ventana, sentía que era mi único lugar seguro. Logre notar como Yoite seguía cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos rápido, lucía muy cansado y notaba esas ojeras bajo sus ojos, en verdad creó que también la llevaba muy mal como yo.

-Si quieres dormir hazlo. Dije con un tono serio, y el se estremeció de repente.

-No deseo hacerlo...gracia. Dijo tan serió y cortés como solía hablarle a las personas desconocidas y a quienes no frecuentaba mucho, eso me hizo enojar mucho, después de todo ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarme con dicha frialdad de mierda?

-Hn como sea. Dije serió intentando no decir nada con mi rostro, pero en verdad me sentía muy enojado, muy...si herido yo también llego a sentir esas tonteras, en verdad solo quería que todo terminara rápido y en verdad ya no sé si es posible reparar esta situación.

[...]

No logre dormir nada toda la noche, solo miraba cada estrella en el cielo nocturno y contaba los segundos para llegar al campamento, no imagine que sería un viaje tan largo y abrumante y agobiante y cansante y todo lo que acabara en ante existiera o no las palabras así. No fue hasta que los rayos del sol chocaron contra todo a su paso que note que habíamos llegado a un lugar muy alejado de toda civilización posible y era perfecto si algo salía mal podía matar a Yoite e ir lo a enterrar en algún lugar de por aquí y decir que un oso se lo llevo y se lo comió, perfecto hasta para mi. Yoite se levanto parecía adolorido, yo lo seguí e intentaba no empujarlo aunque hubiera sido genial tirarlo cuando bajara del camión, pero vamos no soy tan malo...bueno si lo soy mucho pero no tengo ánimos en otro momento lo haré.

-Que molesto. Me queje en voz alta, en verdad me fastidiaba el sol, tal vez era el maldito cansancio.

-Bueno chicos, me alegra que hayan llegado con vida. Dijo nuestro profesor favorito, ese hippie desgraciado.

-¡¿Cómo que con vida sensei?!-Se quejaron unas chicas del otro grupo con sus voces chillonas.

-Ya, ya no se enojen señoritas. Dijo con una boba sonrisa. Bueno mejor formence que les asignaremos la cabaña de los primeros, segundos y terceros años, además de sus habitaciones.

Y así después de un rato fuimos acomodados, en esta ocasión por tamaños y en ese momento me sentí algo ofendido de ser el primero en la fila y tener atrás al idiota de Yami. En verdad ¿Soy tan pequeño? Mire un poco hacia atrás notando que Yoite era el último, si que era muy alto... ¿Por qué diablos quiero salir con un larguchon que me supera en altura? Apenas que me doy cuenta sus piernas son tan largas, tengo gustos muy extraños.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tanto royo?-Dije molesto aventando mi mochila a un sofá, había sido tardado en acomodarnos y mostrarnos el lugar, decirnos las reglas y todas esas tonterías. Yoite no dije nada, solo se quede callado mirándome atento.

Me avente a una de las camas boca abajo, y note que Yoite se acomodo en la otra sentándose en posición fetal, en verdad todo esto me molestaba mucho, no fue que el silencio acabo cuando alguien toco a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así que no me moví y Yoite fue quien abrió.

-Hola Yoite, disculpa la junta esta por comenzar. Al escuchar esa desagradable voz, me levante de mi lugar y mire de forma asesina a la estrella esa, ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Y claro Yoite perdido en tontolandia.

-Mmm ¿Yoite?-Volvió a insistir el maldito ese.

-Ha...disculpa ¿Cuál junta?-Yoite en verdad no estaba con nosotros y Yami se rió y golpeo su hombro ,Yoite se movió muy brusco al parecer le molesto aquel gesto,aunque Yami lo ignoro por completo.

-Yoite eso te pasa por faltar tanto. Dijo el de cabellos coloridos con una sonrisa idiota.

-Lo siento...-Yoite dijo apenado, Yami solo sonrió de nuevo y volteo a verme el muy maldito.

-Me lo llevo un rato ¿No te molesta? Bueno Yoite vamos que es tarde. Tomo su mano y se lo llevo sin esperar mi respuesta.

-Para lo que me importa maldito desgraciado. Dije pero creo que fui ignorado y me acosté de nuevo en la cama mirando ahora el techo, ojala las miradas mataran...pero mejor no o ya sería de los mas buscados.

Paso un largo rato desde que ambos se marcharon y aunque se que puede ser que Yoite ya no sienta nada por Yami, me seguía dando ganas de vomitar de solo pensar que estaban juntos ¿En qué momento me hice tan patético Suspire y decidí mirar por esa gran ventana, el paisaje era muy bello, no me desagradaba el lugar para nada, era algo acogedor y me calmaba un poco.

Si fuera capaz de ser mas honesto...por lo menos...mas bien solo con Yoite, tal vez podríamos disfrutar de esto juntos, en vez de tratarnos con tanta frialdad, por alguna razón solo con él deseaba decir y hacer pero no, mi personalidad no me lo permitía y bueno no había mucho por hacer siendo que toda mi vida he sido como soy, ahora cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana por alguien...era muy extraño tanto que me agobiaba.

Después de un rato escuche la voz de ese Yami y Yoite entro a la habitación con unas hojas, aparente no notar su presencia aunque fuera una mentira.

-Hiei...-Me llamo y no fue necesario que lo hiciera dos veces, yo voltee y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, toma las actividades de la semana. Me acerco el papel y en ese momento lo tome y lo jale hacia mi quedando tan cercas nuestros rostros, lo mire serio y el igual a mi con su cara de poker.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto con la estrella?-Pregunte muy cortante ¿Celoso? Si lo estaba y mucho pero ya no era dueño como siempre de mi mismo.

-Estábamos entregando...los volantes... suéltame ¿Quieres?-Intento soltarse, pero no se lo permití hasta que gimió de dolor y lo deje.

-Hn. Dije solo eso y volví a mirar por la ventana, Yoite suspiro.

-Hiei debemos hablar...-Dijo de repente asombrándome un poco, pero manteniendo la cordura solo voltee y lo mire y espere que dijera algo, pero al ver que no lo hacia lo alenté.

-Bien...te escucho. Mordió su labio inferior nervioso y solo seguí en silencio esperando que dijera lo que fuera pero ya.

**[...] **

**Muy bien y justo actualizando el capitulo 26! ~ dos por el día de hoy xD Si puedo intento hacer el 27... disculpen mis largisimas vacaciones jaja espero les guste ahora lo que Hiei pensó ¿Qué es lo que Yoite dirá? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hiei? Lo veremos próximamente! Nos vemos! :D **

**Por cierto corregí mi error del capitulo 11...que creó nadie noto .. e.e **huye** (?) **


	27. Un café con sal

******Advertencia: OOC-AU-SHOUNEN AI-PAREJA CROSSOVER.**

******Yu Yu Hakusho-Nabari no ou-Yugioh NO me PERTENECEN son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores. **

******Capitulo 27: Un Café con sal.**

Hiei me miraba fijamente esperando que yo hablara, mientras que yo pensaba en que decirle, me sentía muy nervioso y las palabras no eran mi fuerte y lo sabía, desvié la mirada varias veces en primer lugar ¿Qué debía decirle? En esta ocasión ¿Quién estaba mal de los dos? O era que ¿Nadie en realidad estaba mal? Retrocedí ante el temor, pero sin comprender a lo que le temía, Hiei no quitaba su mirada, la clavaba con fuerza en mi ser y entonces negué rápido.

-Nada...-Me atreví a escapar como solía hacerlo, pero en ese momento Hiei tomo mi delgado brazo y me aventó hacia una de las camas, se subió encima y sujeto mis muñecas con fuerza, sin decir nada por un largo rato nuestras miradas se cruzaron la suya era un destello de llamas furiosas amenazando por rodearme y extinguirme en el instante sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos rojos como las llamas de una fogata...no era aun mas intenso como las llamas del mismo infierno; Hiei rompió el silencio para volver a decir...

-Bien...te escucho. Intente desviar de nuevo la mirada y sin embargo me detuvo.

-N...Nunca me ha gustado que me toquen. Dije de repente y en verdad eso no era planeado pero me había quedado sin ideas, Hiei alzo la ceja.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?-Cuestiono sin embargo no me soltó yo negué y de alguna forma que el me tocara no me molestaba en lo absoluto, o bien desde el primer día lo abrace y desde entonces seguí haciendo cosas así.

-Hace mucho que no es problema. Admití. Dejo que lo hagan algunas personas...pero hoy me di cuenta que hay otras que me molesta que lo hagan. Recordé por ejemplo a Yami, tal vez en otro momento me hubiera sentido alagado de que Yami sujetara mi mano, ahora solo me daba pavor y molestia siquiera ser tocado un solo cabello por el. Aunque con Hiei eso no pasaba, y bueno con Miharu, y un poco con Yukimi, tal vez Hanabusa...en fin no haré una lista de los que tienen derecho o no a algo tan tonto. Hiei empezó a gruñir un poco y entonces volví en si a la realidad, al parecer mi cuerpo estaba aun bajo su merced pero mi mente se marcho un rato a pensar en los que podían o no tocarme.

-Deja de alucinar y dime ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!-Al parecer su paciencia estaba por agotarse y si no me daba prisa me iba a devorar con las llamas de su mirada.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-Note asombro en su rostro, incluso yo me asombre de preguntarle tal cosa pero ya no sabía por donde empezar. Aunque como muchos dicen por el comienzo sería muy bueno; Hiei intento hablar pero no sabía que decir y se quedo callado, no sabía si tomar ese silencio como algo bueno o malo, cuando por fin se decidió alguien toco a la puerta, ambos maldecimos en silencio e intentamos ignorar al intruso pero fue tanta sus insistencia que Hiei tuvo que apartarse, me acerque para abrir y mira a Bakura y Marik con sus sonrisas malvadas e idiotas, deseaba cerrarles la puerta pero me contuve esperando que no dijeran alguna idiotez.

-Lamentamos interrumpir maricas enamoradas, pero estamos aburridos-Dijo Bakura intentando sonreír con inocencia, aunque fracaso solo lograba mirar a un maldito demonio.

-¡¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?!-Grito Hiei atrás de mi, pero esto solo hizo que ambos demonios me empujaran y entraran a la habitación, y sacando una tabla de algún juego de mesa y como niños pequeños se sentaron en nuestro piso.

-¡Vamos a ver que tan malo eres en esto nomo del mal!-Dijo Bakura mirando retadoramente a Hiei, inmediatamente y como era obvio Hiei respondió al reto y bueno... por alguna extraña razón los cuatro terminamos jugando un juego de monopolios y un monito extraño con trajesito que me parecía extraño, hasta que amaneció.

El juego lo termino ganando Bakura unas cinco veces, Marik igual cinco veces, Hiei ninguna y yo unas tres, Hiei se altero tanto que aventó la tabla por la ventana y bueno una lucha entre alfas malévolos inicio a las 6 de la mañana, y tuve que huir antes de terminar muerto bajo la idiotez de los tres.

Estaba en la cafetería y bostezaba a cada segundo, estaba muy cansado y estaba demasiado molesto, no había muchas personas aun, aunque pronto sonaría la dichosa trompeta, como si estuviéramos en el ejercito o algo así.

-Hiei es como un café con sal...-De repente dije recordando una canción de una banda con el nombre de un pintor o algo así... la verdad no había prestado mucha atención.

-Dicen que si tomas café con sal vomitas. Dijo alguien sentándose frente a mi, levante la mirada y vi a Yami, últimamente me lo topaba mucho no se si la vida le gustan esas bromas o ¿Qué diablos? Pero como fuera

-¿Enserio? Tiene algo de lógica. Dije de forma sería, y bueno si Hiei me daba ganas de vomitar, aunque no era por lo que había dicho aquello.

-Pero...¿Por qué lo dijiste? ¿Van mal?-Pregunto metiéndose un pan a la boca, yo solo suspire, algo frustrado por la falta de sueño y por frustración al no poder escuchar la respuesta de Hiei y temiendo nunca escucharla jamás.

-No. Dije cortante, en ese momento vi a Hiei ir a una mesa apartada, y luego al dúo de idiotas con la cara rasguñada y algo deforme, en ese momento me preguntaba como estaba Hiei, pero decidí no ir con el, si lo veía le iba a enterrar un tenedor.

-Yoite ¿Por qué te habías enamorado de mi?-Esa pregunto me tomo por sorpresa, mire a Yami un segundo y luego baje la mirada, en verdad ¿Por qué? No recordaba mucho eso, desde que solo tenia a Hiei en la cabeza, no recordaba ni cuando empece a sentir algo por Yami.

-Yo...-Cuando intente responder la dichosa trompeta sonó callando mi voz, era hora de que todos llegaran a desayunar y luego ir a nuestras actividades, aburridas actividades, Yami se distrajo con Joey y sus otros amigos, y ahí quedo sin saber la respuesta.

**[...]**

La mañana había sido algo agotadora, haciendo algunos extraños calentamientos y luego decidir que deporte jugar, no tenia interés en ninguno, y cuando pude me escapé y mire como otros jugaban entretenidos mire a Hiei jugando soccer con sus amigos como siempre peleando como alfas idiotas con Bakura y Marik, estoy seguro que si Malik estuviera en segundo también estaría luchando por el poder, y aunque el moreno fuera menos psicópata que Marik, era un echo que era igual de idiota. Observe a Yami y recordé su pregunta, y aunque no fuera importante no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza ¿Por qué? Sentía que debía averiguarlo, tal vez Miharu sabía la razón digo le pase platicando de eso un año entero y mas de un año, pero ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Me logre fugar hacia el campamento de los de primero, intentando encontrar al pelinegro y no fue necesario buscar mucho, lo encontré mirando apático a los demás sentado en el césped, me acerque y me senté a su lado esperando no ser notado por los demás.

-¿Yoite?-Al notar mi presencia volteo. ¿A caso me extrañas cariño?-Pregunto de forma burlona, negué levemente. Que lastima. Dijo actuando herido, aunque se que era una mentira.

-Miharu...-Mencione su nombre en un tono serio, y casi en un susurro pero el logro escucharlo sin problema.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto mirando una pequeña mariposa posándose en una flor silvestre, tome un poco de aire antes de preguntarle e intente no sonar como un loco al hacerlo.

-¿Sabes por qué me enamore de Yami?-Pregunte por fin, algo apenado pero mas que nada intrigado, si era algo tonto preguntar por algo que yo debía saber, actuaba como si estuviera hablando de otra persona, Miharu me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco y pensó un momento en que responderme.

-¿ Debería ser yo quien lo sepa?-Dijo o mas bien pregunto por fin, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Yami me lo pregunto, pero ni siquiera recuerdo...por que. Admití y Miharu se recostó para mirar el cielo.

-¿Por qué?-Se pregunto así mismo varias veces hasta que se levanto como si hubiera hallado respuesta-Recuerdo el primer día que lo mencionaste...estabas muy apenado, me miraste un segundo y bajaste la mirada, dijiste algo como "Deseo ser mas cercano a Atemu Yami" en ese momento pensé "Esta loco". Intente recordar eso, pero parecía que alguien me había borrado los recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con Yami, en un momento un flash paso por mi mente, y recordé ese día.

Como siempre todos me miraban con miedo, y quienes se acercaban siempre se ofendían cuando me apartaba para evitar el contacto, era un chico callado, aislado, y muy extraño, pero muy a duras penas había logrado depositar mi confianza en mi amigo de la infancia, en Miharu y me costaba confiar en los demás, más que nada sentía que yo no merecía que fueran amables conmigo, por que en realidad ¿Qué podía darles a cambio? No tenia nada y no era nadie, así que era mejor estar solo...era mi último año y un grupo de chicos, eran dos chicos y una chica según esto eran los mas rudos de toda la secundaria, jamás me había metido con ellos pero por alguna razón ellos me tomaron para ser su objeto de burlas, intentaba defenderme tampoco me dejaba si me atacas te ataco y quedo claro con Hiei ¿No? El caso es que ellos eran tres y por mas que me defendiera ellos me derrumbaban.

-Yami...¿Me salvo?-Pregunte mas que nada para mi mismo, Miharu asintió pero no dijo nada.

Un día, Yami que era de la otra clase miro y molesto me quito de encima a los tres y bueno no uso fuerza bruta, mas bien uso la cabeza y los amenazo, en ese momento tal vez vi un rayo de luz en esa persona, el era todo lo contrario a mi tal vez...en ese momento lo vi cuando antes lo había ignorado, vi un chico seguro de si mismo, popular y muy inteligente, además amable ¿Qué ganaba con ayudarme? En realidad nada, solo lo hizo por que así lo decidió y no espero nada a cambio. Ese día corrí a casa de Miharu. El escuchaba desde siempre todo, no estuvimos en la misma escuela en ese entonces, pero cada tarde iba a mi casa a visitarme, en este caso yo fui y lo asombre y como un idiota y con una sonrisa nada propia de mi le dije aquello.

"Deseo ser mas cercano a Atemu Yami"

-Cuando entraste a la preparatoria y justo quedaste en el mismo salón que Yami, el fue postulado presidente y como nadie quería y no eran aptos a vicepresidente de la clase tu te postulaste, y ese año inicio tu amor no correspondido. Miharu miraba atento a los demás jugando y yo asentí, ahora veía donde inicio todo. ¿Ya no sientes nada por el?-Pregunto aun sin mirarme y yo negué rápidamente.

-Acepto...que dolió enterarme de muchas cosas, pero comienzo a darme cuenta que...no lo en bajo y Miharu asintió.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer amor?-Pregunto de repente y me asombre ¿Primer amor? En verdad nunca había pensado en algo así, pero si hablamos de amor...¿Por qué necesariamente pienso en Hiei? Sin embargo negué rápido.

-No lo se. Era verdad, no estaba seguro de eso.

-Una chica me dijo, que cuando ves a tu primer amor es como si los anteriores nunca hubieran existido, que tu primer amor no es necesariamente la primera persona que te gusto, si no la primera persona que te hizo olvidar todo lo anterior. Me asombre un poco ante eso y de nuevo mi mente se lleno de Hiei.

-Cuando conocí a Hiei...olvide a Yami. Lo admití y Miharu asintió de nuevo y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa.

-Entonces Yami te gustaba pero no lo amabas, si te pregunta de nuevo dile eso. Se encogió de hombros. En cambio Hiei es tu primer amor ¿Sabes? Yoite. Miharu se acerco mucho a mi y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, algo muy extraño. Tú...fuiste mi primer amor. Me quede un poco en shock al escuchar eso, me puse rojo o sentí mis mejillas arder por lo menos.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte sin saber que decirle, Miharu se alejo y camino un poco antes de voltear y sonreír de forma burlona.

-En realidad no ¡Nos vemos!-Y ahí lo ví correr, tal vez lo que decía Yukimi era cierto, Miharu era un pequeño demonio; suspire y me fui a mi campamento, bueno el era mi mejor amigo y quien me sacaba de apuros.

Cuando volví vi a Yami tomando algo de agua, me acerque un poco a él y enseguida noto mi presencia.

-Hey. Saludo y yo asentí.

-No estaba enamorado de ti ..me gustabas. Dije mirándolo Yami me miro con asombro y sin saber que decir, yo seguir hablando. Te admiraba...solo eso. Me encogí de hombros y Yami sonrió.

-Ya veo... ahora déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué amas a Hiei?-Eso si no me lo espere, sin embargo no tuve mucho por que pensar.

-Por que es mi café con sal. Sin esperar respuesta de Yami, me marche, tenia algo de sueño así que por alguna forma decirlo mande todo al diablo y me fui a mi habitación, me acosté y mire el techo esperando poder dormir, aunque solo podía pensar en todo, todo... no es como si supiera cantar, no es como si me gustara hacerlo pero esa canción vino a mi mente y en voz baja la cante algo distraído.

_Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar. mi mundo empezando a temblar, presiento que se acerca el final. no quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da. Estoy cansado ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar. Las noches enteras sin dormir. La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo. Nunca hubo maldad, sólo ingenuidad. Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies. Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos. _

_Q__ue recordarás las tardes de invierno por madrid, las noches enteras sin dormir. La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti._

-Dicen que el café con sal hace que vomites. Dijo alguien de nuevo con eso, voltee y mire a Hiei, me sonroje un poco ¿Me había escuchado? Bueno era obvio aunque ¿Qué tanto me escucho cantar?

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-Pregunte algo sombrío, Hiei cerro la puerta y se sentó antes de contestarme.

-Desde que empezaste el café con sal, no sabía que cantaras. Dijo mirándome atento, examinándome de arriba abajo, me levante de mi lugar.

-No lo hago...no me gusta y no soy bueno. Respondí rápidamente.

-Tu voz es bonita, aunque para ser alguien que odia el café no esperaba que cantaras algo sobre café. Dijo sonriendo con tono de burla, y yo me acerque y le picotee la frente.

-Odio el café por que me confunde. Dije hablando de nuevo con indirectas. Pero tal vez lo que me molesta...es que comenzó a gustarme un poco...un mucho. Dije algo sonrojado, Hiei de repente me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, me sonroje aun mas e intente apartarme pero no me dejo.

-Yoite...sobre tu pregunta. Hiei me miro y yo a él ¿Mi pregunta? Se refería a lo de anoche...el comenzó a decirme, pero juraría que lo que decía lo había escuchado antes en alguna canción, me parecía así pero no recordaba.

"Tengo que confesar que a veces no me gusta tu forma de ser, luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por que. Te pones de un humor muy extraño, con cada luna llena al mes...

Pero todo lo demás le gana a lo bueno que me das, solo tenerte cerca siento que vuelvo a empezar. Yo te quiero con Limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estas, no hace falta cambiarte nada, yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes y bajas y no estas seguro de lo que sientes..."

En ese momento lo vi ponerse algo rojo, luego desvió la mirada y me empujo, caí al suelo de senton y lo mire molesto, el solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Hn...Te amo idiota y no se como demonios debo demostrártelo, nunca me crees aun cuando ya te lo había dicho y haga la estupidez que haga ¿Tú que sientes por mi en todo caso?-Evito mirarme y yo a él, estábamos muy rojos para hacerlo, era realmente extraño, incomodo...

-Te...te amo también...Ya lo había dicho ante pero tu tampoco me crees. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, ni siquiera me levante de mi lugar y el no hizo algún movimiento.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto por fin y yo me encogí de hombros ¿Entonces qué? Ni yo lo sabía.

-¿En verdad amaras un Limón como yo?-Lo mire aun dudando y el frunció el ceño, me levanto de mi lugar y me acostó con rudeza en la cama y me beso, me asombre y luego cerré los ojos muy nervioso aun cuando ya nos habíamos besado antes, me ocasionaba aun algo muy extraño hacerlo de nuevo, era muy diferente a todo lo que conocía, pero siendo él, no me molestaba para nada.

-¡Es obvio que si! Si no, no soportaría tantas tonterías tuyas...y bien ¿Estas dispuesto a tomarte este café con Sal? Aunque vomites. Me miro y yo me reí, ya basta de la sal.

-Estoy dispuesto a vomitar por ti...-Comentario tonto pero bueno todo esto ya era muy tonto. Pero un poco de azúcar tampoco vendría mal. Ambos reímos de forma extraña, nos miramos fijamente y nos besamos de nuevo, en verdad estar enamorado era muy extraño y más para un par de tontos sombríos como nosotros.

Eramos una combinación muy extraña, pero en momentos como estos ¿Eso importaba?

**[...] **

**Ok otro capitulo más echo TwT Espero que les guste **sniff** ¿Reconocieron las canciones mencionadas? Son algo...muy cursis para ellos dos, pero vamos el amor es el amor (?) Pues gracias a los que leen mi descabellada historia muchas gracias por seguirme en la locura (?) xD espero les gustara el capitulo. Bueno sin mas que decir ¡Hasta la próxima! :D **


	28. Limón con sal

**Yu Yu Hakusho, Nabari no ou y Yugioh! No me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tome para mi etretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores. **

**ADVERTENCIA: AU-OOC-Shounen ai**

**Capitulo 28: Limón con sal**

Miraba fijamente a Yoite, me comenzaba a desesperar de que no hablara y solo mirara hacia todos lados nervioso sin saber que decir, estaba seguro que a este paso lo vería huir como siempre y eso me ponía aun mas desesperado, Yoite retrocedió y yo clave mas mi mirada en el, no no lo dejaría escapar esta vez, negó rápido.

-Nada...-Lo que pensé, dijo y como siempre intentando escaparse pero antes de que lo hiciera, tome su brazo y lo lance contra una de las camas y me subí encima de el mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, en verdad este chico era muy delgado ¿Qué no comía nada? Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban, podía notar el miedo, los nervioso en aquellos ojos azules donde me reflejaba como si fuera un espejo, rompí el silencio en el que nos habíamos envuelto para volver a decir...

-Bien...te escucho. Intento desviar la mirada, pero lo detuve y nos miramos de nuevo y entonces dijo algo tan extraño.

-N...Nunca me ha gustado que me toquen. Eso me asombro siendo que el me había abrazado y bueno tocado, besado tantas veces ¿A qué venia tal confesión? ¿A caso quería que lo soltara? Sin embargo no lo hice.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?-Pregunte meramente por curiosidad, aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Hace mucho que no es problema, dejo que lo hagan algunas personas...pero hoy me di cuenta que hay otras que me molesta que lo hagan. Alce la ceja ¿A dónde venia todo esto? En ese momento Yoite se perdió en sus pensamientos, eso me comenzó a molestar y gruñí intentando hacerlo volver a la realidad, hacerlo volver a lo que en verdad quería decirme.

-Deja de alucinar y dime ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!-En verdad la poca paciencia que tengo se había agotado, quería saber de una buena vez que diablos quería decirme.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-Cuando creí esperar de todo me sale con esa pregunta, me asombre y el parecía asombrado de sus propias palabras, intente decir algo pero ¿Qué era lo mejor decir? Preferí quedarme callado y decir las palabras correctas, vaya eso sería muy costoso no era bueno para esto, aunque sabía bien lo que sentía por este tipo no sabía como decirlo claramente, cuando estaba por decirle algo, alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo todo, ambos maldecimos en silencio e intentamos ignorar a quien fuera que anduviera molestando tan tarde, pero claro nada en la vida es perfecto y fue tanta sus insistencia que me aparte y Yoite fue abrir, mire por un lado al idiota que andaba molestando, para mi sorpresa vi al albino ese y al otro moreno.

-Lamentamos interrumpir maricas enamoradas, pero estamos aburridos-Escuche a Bakura decir, vaya que era molesto.

-¡¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?!-Grite atrás de Yoite, en verdad eran muy molestos, ambos empujaron a Yoite y entraron como si nada para luego sentarse en nuestro piso y sacar una tabla muy extraña, solo esperaba que no fuera una guija o algo así, asombroso fue ver que era otro tipo de juego, uno de monopolis ya lo había visto antes en la tele aunque nunca en mi vida lo había jugado y ni me interesaba hacerlo, ya iba a mi cama cuando el albino hablo de forma retadora.

-¡Vamos a ver que tan malo eres en esto nomo del mal!-No me importaba esos juegos tontos, pero la forma en que me miro me hizo seguirle la corriente y callarle la maldita boca ¿Qué tan difícil era ese juego tan ridículo? Y así comenzamos a jugar los cuatro y bueno...no quiero hablar de los resultados ¡Bien lo admito! No soy tan bueno en estas cosas. Jugamos hasta que amaneció y esta bien actué como un tonto, aventé el tablero ese por la ventana en un momento de enojo y así ambos reprochándome se lanzaron encima mió, y así comenzamos a pelearnos a puñetazos, fue tanto que ni note cuando Yoite se fue.

-¡No me golpees a mi idiota!-Reprocho Bakura, cuando Marik le dio un golpe en la nariz, yo golpee a Bakura.¡Hey basta dejen de golpearme idiotas!-Grito de nuevo y pues lo que empezó una lucha de estos dos contra mi, termino siendo una lucha de Marik y yo contra Bakura, para luego pasar a ser una pelea entre ambos idiotas, en ese momento escape de esta ridiculez.

Estaba un poco cansado, y bueno volviendo a recordar lo de anoche me distraje jugando con ambos primos idiotas, y no le había dado una respuesta a Yoite...debía encontrar palabras adecuadas para que le quedara claro de una buena vez, camine un rato por los pasillos del lugar, viendo algunos compañeros caminar a paso lento y adormilados, otros llevaban una taza y cepillo de dientes, vaya incluso pijama y yo ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa en dos días.

Después de andar caminando sin rumbo, me fui a la cafetería, ahí vi al par de primos malvados ya sentados y tranquilos en una mesa, al parecer se habían dando con todo en su lucha por ver quien era el idiota alfa, luego mire a Yoite hablando con esa estrella, me fui a sentar en una mesa alejada de todos era mejor por ahora hasta que encontrara las palabras.

Estuve un rato mirando como Yami y Yoite hablaban mucho de quien sabe que, incluso llegue a notar algo asombrado a Yoite, suspire y mire hacia otro lado algo apático para escuchar una molesta trompeta ¿Esto era el ejercito o que demonios? De pronto la cafetería comenzó a llenarse de varios alumnos del segundo año, me marche antes de que alguien intentara conversar conmigo.

[...]

Tuvieron que hacer algunos calentamientos durante toda la mañana, y digo "Tuvieron" por que yo preferí no hacer ninguna de esas tonterías, después de eso tuvimos que elegir algún deporte para practicarlo, bueno no planeaba hacer nada y me iba a ir a recostar por ahí sin embargo Kurama me hablo.

-Hiei ¿Vamos a jugar Soccer?-Pregunto con una sonrisa que brillaba mas que el sol, yo solo sentí un tic en el ojo, me agobiaba.

-Paso. Dije, para poder continuar buscando un buen lugar donde dormir un rato, sin embargo siempre sale el idiota o mas bien los idiotas que te sonríen como si fueran superiores.

-Será que el enano ¿No sabe jugar?-Dijo Kuwabaka mirándome con burla, intente ignorarlo, pero como dije idiotas por todas partes.

-¿No sabe jugar un buen partido de soccer? Ridículo, es tan fácil. Dijo Bakura metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿De qué hablas Bakura? Tú tampoco sabes jugar, pequeño. Le contesto Marik con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual Bakura lo fulmino con la mirada y lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro.

-¡Claro que se! Vamos gnomo, veamos si puedes vencerme si me ganas perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi juego. Dijo mirándome retador y superior, yo desvié la mirada.

-Hn...eres tan infantil. Y bueno así comenzó un juego de soccer, ante la mirada nerviosa de Kurama, tal vez esperando que esto no se saliera de control.

El partido empezó bien, y bueno era claro que Bakura no sabía que demonios hacia, ni yo tenia idea, pero esto era personal y se puede decir que un buen partido de soccer se hizo un reto personal de meternos goles y patadas en el camino, llego un momento en el cual ya no siquiera la metiamos en nuestra portería solo queríamos meterlos y ya, los demás jugadores se refugiaban donde podían, pues el balón iba como loco por todos lados chocando con fuerza con todo, el partido acabo cuando le dimos un buen golpe al profesor en la cabeza, bueno el se desmayo fue una profesora que nos confisco la pelota y nos miro con cara de pocos amigos, el reto quedo inconcluso, confuso y raro.

En ese momento busque con la mirada a Yoite, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, así que suspire y mejor busque donde dormir.

-Hiei ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Yoite?-De nuevo Kurama saliendo de las sombras como un espectro, un ninja o que se yo, me metía cada susto este tipo era peor que mi consciencia.

-¡¿He?!-Lo mire incrédulo a su pregunta obvia, aunque llevábamos rato peleados, y algo raros ya ni sabía que hacia ni que pensaba ese tipo tan molesto.

-Pensé que al compartir cuarto se iban a arreglar entre ustedes ¿No pudieron?-Me miro atento, yo desvié la mirada me molestaba ser analizado tanto.

-Íbamos a hablar, pero llegaron un par de idiotas a jugar un juego mas diabólico que la guija. Fruncí el ceño y Kurama se rió leve.

-¡No te burles! Creo que Yoite anda enojado, o no se no hable con el desde la noche...ya no entiendo nada, demonios. Me senté en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera niño regañado, Kurama se sentó a un lado mió.

-Es la primera vez que te enamoras ¿No? Nunca te vi interesado en tales cosas y debo admitir que nunca me imagine verte así. No lo mire, y preferí no hacerlo ¿A qué venia tal comentario? Era obvio, ni yo en mis sueños mas locos e idiotas me hubiera imaginado tener esta clase de sentimientos y menos por un chico, un chico que ni lindo era, y mucho más alto que yo, un tonto apático, frió y despiadado ¿Cómo paso? Había noches que me lo preguntaba ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué Yoite? Todo empezó cuando chocamos, pero en vez de empujarlo o golpearlo lo abrace mientras lloraba por Yami ¿Por qué? Será eso que llaman ¿Destino?

-Hn...ni yo lo entiendo...-Admití, Kurama me miro.

-Solo se honesto Hiei, aunque te cueste ese chico te importa y aunque lo niegues te duele...tú también tienes sentimientos, aunque quieras actuar como un ser sin uno, el villano del cuento, pero debes comenzar a aceptar lo que tienes. Finalizo y se levanto, en ese momento iba a reprochar, pero me distrajo una canción unas chicas pusieron la canción mas cursi y rara que hubiese escuchado en mi vida hasta ahora, pero por alguna razón me atrajo la letra y se me quedo pegada, no sabía el nombre pero estoy seguro que tenía que ver con Limón y sal, por un momento imagine mi vida con Yoite o más bien lo que sentía por esa persona.

Tanto me distraje que nunca note cuando Kurama se largo, me quede solo con esa melodía tan rara, todo el maldito día la tuve en mi cabeza si comienzo a cantarla me corto la lengua. Fui a mi habitación tal vez lo mejor era dormir ahí sin que nadie me molestara, la falta de sueño debía estar afectando mi cabeza. Cuando llegue escuche una voz algo baja, estaba cantando una canción peor de cursi que la del Limón y la sal, me asome un poco notando a Yoite acostado cantando bajito pero claro, espere hasta que terminara y díganme loco pero juro que me cantaba esa canción a mi.

-Dicen que el café con sal hace que vomites. Dije entrando por fin, fue mi único y gran comentario que salió de mi, aunque era cierto lo había escuchado en algún lado, Yoite volteo y me miro sonrojado, apenado debía decir.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-Pregunto algo sombrío, cerré la puerta y me senté, para luego contestar.

-Desde que empezaste el café con sal, no sabía que cantaras. Dije mirándolo fijamente, mirando de arriba abajo inconscientemente lo hacía.

-No lo hago...no me gusta y no soy ó tan rápido como pudo, a mi me parecía su voz muy linda, la verdad.

-Tu voz es bonita, aunque para ser alguien que odia el café no esperaba que cantaras algo sobre café. Dije sonriendo con un tono de burla, el se acerco y me picoteo la frente, eso fue raro y chistoso de su parte.

-Odio el café por que me confunde. Dijo de nuevo con sus indirectas. Pero tal vez lo que me molesta...es que comenzó a gustarme un poco...un mucho. Dijo y sonrojo y yo me asombre ante tal declaración, en ese momento lo tome de la cintura y lo senté en mis piernas, Yoite se sonrojo e intento alejarse, pero no lo permití.

-Yoite...sobre tu pregunta. Lo mire, creo que en verdad quisiera o no Kurama tenía razón y debía ser sincero...por lo menos con él, por lo menos él lo merecía, y bueno como siempre aquella canción salió de mi casi sin querer, pero era la única cosa mas cercana a lo que sentía y que ni yo mismo comprendía.

"Tengo que confesar que a veces no me gusta tu forma de ser, luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por que. Te pones de un humor muy extraño, con cada luna llena al mes...

Pero todo lo demás le gana a lo bueno que me das, solo tenerte cerca siento que vuelvo a empezar. Yo te quiero con Limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estas, no hace falta cambiarte nada, yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes y bajas y no estas seguro de lo que sientes..."

Jure que me puse rojo eso había sido ridículo y vergonzoso, luego desvié la mirada y lo empuje haciendo que se cayera de sentón, me miro molesto y yo desvíe la mirada.

-Hn...Te amo idiota y no se como demonios debo demostrártelo, nunca me crees aun cuando ya te lo había dicho y haga la estupidez que haga ¿Tú que sientes por mi en todo caso?-Por fin dije, en verdad todo esto me molestaba, me avergonzaba era ¡Patético! Evite cruzar la mirada con él, y viceversa, estábamos tan rojos.

-Te...te amo también...Ya lo había dicho ante pero tu tampoco me crees. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, Yoite no se levanto y yo no me moví...raro...incomodo...

-¿Entonces?-Pregunte por fin y el se encogió de hombros, quería saber que íbamos hacer ahora, vaya.

-¿En verdad amaras un Limón como yo?-Yoite mostró una mirada de duda ¿Diablos aun se atrevía a cuestionarlo? Fruncí el ceño, lo levante de su lugar y lo acosté con rudeza en la cama y bueno lo bese, aunque ya habíamos estado en una situación así, yo aun no sabía que hacer solo lo hacía, y bueno no me molestaba para nada, me aparte para responderle.

-¡Es obvio que si! Si no, no soportaría tantas tonterías tuyas...y bien ¿Estas dispuesto a tomarte este café con Sal? Aunque vomites. Lo mire, bueno yo también era un idiota patético.

-Estoy dispuesto a vomitar por ti...-Dijo riéndose, vaya en verdad era un tonto, pero supongo que me gustaba ese lado de él, que casi nadie conocí un poco de azúcar tampoco vendría mal. Finalizo, ambos nos reímos de una forma que nunca en nuestras vida imaginamos hacerlo, era un sentimiento raro, incomodo, tan patético ...pero nuestro, en verdad estar enamorado era muy extraño y más para un par de tontos sombríos como nosotros.

Eramos la mezcla mas rara que hubiese existido para en estos momentos ¿Eso seguía importando?

**[...] **

**Yahooo ~ Digo hola de nuevo, disculpen que tarde en subir este capitulo es que se me atravesó el tren...bueno me idiotice dibujando (?) Pues esta es la parte de Hieisin, espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que me sigan con este crossover tan extraño xD En verdad amo esta historia y me alegra que a ustedes también, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que debo planear xD **


End file.
